Hearts Prevail
by Seobryn-El-Kaiser
Summary: A Boy who lost everything to the Grimm. A Genius but introvert Huntress-to-be. Travel back in time to witness the Rise and Fall of Nemo Niemand and Cinder Fall. One destined to die, while the other to fall from grace. Shall they truly find what they seek? Rated:M as it later contains highly detailed parts of violence, various cursing, and perhaps a few lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roosterteeth, nor do I own Monty Oum (Praise be to him) and RWBY**

**Please R&amp;R**

**A/N: Just a Quick Note here. This is my very first FanFic, that I decided was worthy of being published. I hope it's to your guys liking. I feel that Cinder should be seen in a light that isn't all evil. I mean, she must have a reason to become evil and seek to do harm to Remnant. Anyway, This Fanfic will go back to Cinder's years as a Huntress-to-be at Beacon before she goes rouge. Don't worry though, I'll make sure that it hits Season one eventually.**

**Chapter 1: Tears and Memories**

**?, Remnant**

"Watch your back!"

"Understood!"

The sound of gunfire and steel clashing upon bone and flesh echoed through the corridor. The sound of a dying alpha Beowolf prevalent throughout the clash, two figures stand next to each other bathed in blood. Another figure stands up from the darkness to aim a metallic cane at the two figures. And a pained yell echoes out.

"NEMO!"

"RUN! RUN AND LIVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" The pained voice of a male shouted, lighting a beacon to the horde of Grimm that burst through the meager barricade that the two had set up earlier.

The female figure began to run only to stop to turn around and watch the last stand of the one who would stem the tide of Grimm. A few words echoing out from the figure as his long blade cutting down the Grimm that attempted to surround him. A shorter sword hung in his bleeding left hand as he fired and stabbed at the rising wall of dead.

"My life is measured by the actions I take; let it be known that it is not by the choices of others, if I am to die here and now! Then I regret not taking you with me!" He drops the long blade and holds his right hand up as if he were to throw a spear and suddenly the air tasted metallic as electricity concentrated into his hand, but that wasn't enough soon the electricity began to glow orange as it began to illuminate its surroundings in a brilliant glow. He threw the light spear towards the ground and a brilliant flash of white engulfed the man and the Grimm.

* * *

A pair of Amber eyes shied away from the light as it hit her. Her dress briefly lifting up due to the shockwave of the blast, its crimson and sunlight yellow hues matching that of the man who now lay on the ground, his face covered in the shadows and soot from the fighting. The Amber-eyed woman nudged the man gently as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Nemo? P-please don't die! Don't die on me now! We were so close… We were so close to the exit… Why now!? WHY OZPIN!? YOU SAID IT WOULD BE FINE!"

The woman cried out in pain and anger. She lay on top of the body and cried, her sobbing echoing throughout the hallway. A metallic _clack _of a cane as it the figure walked up behind her.

"Well hello beautiful~ Mind if I stay here?" The figure asked. His bright orange hair a dead giveaway to what he would become to be in the future, his signature cane was at his side as he looked at the dead body in front of him. As if his interest was piqued only for a minute. Before unceremoniously firing his cane into the body, setting the already burnt corpse alight.

The woman was now in shock as her pale skin and raven black hair was illuminated by the light of her dead friend? She looked at the man and fire crept up her arms as she stood up.

"Why?"

The man looked at her, now interested.

"How about a proposition, we work together to bring whoever did this" as he points his cane at the blazing fire, "Down? Now what do you say?"

The woman's ember eyes glared into the man's for only a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but only until we bring Beacon down around that bastard's ears, he deserves what's coming to him." The woman said, her voice now filled with anger and hate.

Though on the inside a small flickering light continued to shine even though it was surrounded by ever growing darkness, only to bring her back or to push her up when she feels alone in the world.

* * *

**Modern Day, Remnant**

Mercury and Emerald look at Cinder questioningly. They watch as their fearless leader twists a ring around her finger and makes sure that the feathers on her waist are nice and orderly. Her form unchanged even through the years.

"Hey Cinder?" asked Emerald fearfully.

"Yes?" came the reply

"What's up with the ring and feathers? Not meaning to intrude or anything but are they from Roman?" Emerald nervously looked at her leader, her usual confidence and upbeat attitude gone in a flash as Cinder's amber eyes glare back at her.

"Roman is nothing to me. Only a pawn for me to use, but yes these are gifts from someone who was very dear to me." Cinder's eyes become distant but for only a moment as she gazed at the ring longingly. Old memories stirred up as she gazed into the ring's surface, happy and fond memories of a man who became her world.

Mercury's eyes went wide, this was unheard of! Cinder actually having human emotions? Simply impossible! She was the harshest, most ruthless person he knew in all of Remnant other than Roman Torchwick when he was ordering around the White Fang.

"What was his name?" Asked Mercury now, wanting to know more about him. The man who made _the _Cinder Fall 'fall' for him.

"Nemo Niemand." Cinder simply said, her voice now much more gentler than the usual sultry and harsh tones it contained.

"What? Nobody Nobody?" asked Emerald who quickly translated the name.

"Don't call him, Nobody!" Cinder shouted, her Aura flaring as her anger was barely contained. Causing the two to hug each other for fear of Cinder's retaliation, Cinder's amber eyes containing what looked like to be tears? Perhaps the man was more to Cinder than what the two originally believed.

"He was a great man! A hunter of the highest class! He was everything to me! My protector! My knight in shining armor! We were supposed to be married now! He gave me everything… Including his life so that I can go on…" Cinder's aura dimmed significantly as her shouting becoming a low whisper. Tears now visibly running down her face, every rumor, every word said behind her back, every whisper about the woman that was Cinder Fall seemed to dissipate as Mercury and Emeraldwatch her collapse into a sobbing wreck.

Emerald quickly kneeling down to comfort her leader, it was extremely rare for Cinder to show any emotions other than her usual dark emotions. But who was Nemo Niemand? The question echoed between the two as if knowing this man, they would know who Cinder Fall truly is.

Cinder on the other side continued to cry as some words echoed through her head.

"_Cinder, when this mission is over… Do you want to retire from being a Huntress?"_

"_Perhaps. Why do you ask?" Cinder's voice replied, much gentler than before and much less flirtatious._

_The shadowy figure gets on one knee, causing Cinder to gasp as he opens a box containing the exact ring she was wearing._

"_Well, Cinder Fall, the Ember that keeps me going. Shall you become the spark that lights a new life? Will you be my wife, Cinder Fall?"_

"_YES! A thousand times Yes!" Cinder barely spoke the words as she hugs the kneeling figure. Taking the ring and allowing the figure to slip it on her hand._

"_It's etched with dust manipulation glyphs. Something that will help in combat and something that goes along with the feather satchel I gave you. It should suit your fighting style quite well."_

_The distorted male voice said. _The memory begins to pass as another echo from the past rises up.

"_My life is measured by the actions I take; let it be known it is not by the choices of others, If I am to die here and now. My only regret is not taking you with me!"_

Cinder began to sob once more, pulling her head deeper into her knees as she remembered that brilliant flash that took the life of her fiancé and a hundred or so Grimm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: RWBY is rightfully owned by Rooster Teeth and its Creator Monty Oum, Any other characters who are not part of the RWBY Franchise are either References of things I do not own, or part of my OC Cast.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Chapter 2: Fortuna To those who lose all**

**A/N: Thank you if you read this, thank you if you even take a glance at this FanFic. Hopefully I started this FanFic off with a Bang. Otherwise I'm going to have to try even harder. Anyway if you haven't already guessed, this is going to be a FF will follow but may add or remove certain parts of the original to keep it within plot. Yes it's a romance, yes it's a OCx Cinder Fall, and yes there are many OCx Cinder Fall FFs. But this one will hopefully stand above the rest. Thank you if you read this, more to you if you review because I could sure use all the help I can.**

_Memories Faded Away Upon Branches_

_A Single Ring to Hold Me Sane, Scarred and Broken_

_Fall Follows Nobody_

* * *

**Remnant, Modern Day**

**Your name?**

"_ _!" Shouted a voice, it's tone filled with resistance and anger.

Suddenly the voice screams out in pain.

**What is your name?**

"M-Masamune…" Whimpered the voice, now broken and weak, the voice's body weakened by the ministrations of the loud voice inside his head – too weak to fight back any longer, too weak to hold on to any memories of the past.

**Good. Your name is Masamune, the last apprentice to Masamune Alonne. Your only job is to create weapons of the same caliber as your master. Your mind may forget, but your body will never let his teachings pass on. You must pass Alonne, for when you do, that is when you may be free. Eventually.**

"…" The voice was silent, its will broken and perverted from its original flame. No longer was _, All that remains is Masamune. The only things that lay unbroken were his weapons and armor. And the ring, the ring that Masamune holds so precious. He kept it safe from the voice in his head. The voice that caused him pain and kept him locked in this Oum forsaken room. The Ring promised him peace and happiness, if only he could find its twin. The ring whispered hope to Masamune. Maybe if he could escape.

Masamune was dressed in all white gauze, the bandages were said to help with cellular regeneration. From what Masamune saw from underneath the bandages he only hoped that the Voice that told him that was speaking true. He could move his legs but the Voice said that he should not leave the wheelchair, for it protected him from the dangers that the ground would present to him.

But the ring, that ring that told him everything would be safe. The ring that kept Masamune sane, the ring that promised him to find the woman who plagued his sleep and all shall be right and just in the world. The Ring promised him many of things, perhaps Masamune went insane and he had humanized the ring as something to help him cope with the futility of resisting. But in reality it was his own past that continued to fight back, to bring back the man that preceded Masamune.

Then the Darkness took him. His body tired and worn from the many tortures the Voice gave to him. But in the darkness lay light, light arced with lightning. Something that gave him peace instead of pain, something that was uncovered from the layers of pain the Voice had piled on to keep it buried.

Memories.

* * *

**Beacon, 3 months later**

Ruby Rose examined her Crescent Rose's blade was damaged beyond all recognition, a recent encounter with a Grimm that was a bit stronger for the blade to handle. As a result the blade was chipped and had caved in several places. The blade itself appeared to be close to breaking, as if the second Ruby swung the scythe, it will shatter.

Ruby looked at the Forge's entrance, it was larger than the one in Signal, but it was larger. Much, much larger, and the amount of metal and destroyed weapons and armor was astounding. Being a Weapons fanatic Ruby was amazed by the quality and the uniqueness of each weapon. Ranging from Khopeshs, Long-Swords, Halberds, Pikes, Rifles, Pistols, and even a Half made hand held Cannon-Hammer. Ruby jaw-dropped at the amount of demolished weapons that lay outside, even the half-finished weapons were of extremely high quality and even though they were uncompleted-the basic frame of the weapon was still usable.

The RWBY's weapons expert was still gaping at the assortment of weapons that lay in front of the Forge. She peered around the pile of metal into the forge where her eyes widened to the extremes. Inside the Forge were racks upon racks of weapons categorized byeach design and traits. Cannon type ranged weapons in one area, Chain gun types in another, and all meticulously organized to the letter. There was even an area of organized metals ranging from raw ore to super alloys, again meticulously organized to the letter.

Ruby continued to walk around the Forge, the outside seemed to be very misleading with the Forge being several times larger inside and not out.

_Of course, that's not if you consider the forge has a staircase at the entrance that leads down. Hey what's that noise? _Ruby thought to herself as she followed the sound of voices arguing.

"I'm willing to offer you a private workplace, over three billion lien, and a small mining village if you will work for me in Atlas, Mr. Masamune! Now what do you say to that offer?" The voice that belonged a rather large in the hips and belly person, the figure was obviously offering to pay the three billion lien up front as he had a large suitcase opened up on the table.

Who the figure was talking to was a mummy in a wheel chair. The person was completely covered in white medical gauze as he –from the Mr. that the fat man had stated earlier- promptly closed the suitcase and handed it back to the fat business man.

"Thank you. But no, these hunters and huntresses need me to fix, refurbish, and help them create weapons. Now please leave, there is a student here to see me now." The mummy man said as he turned his head to Ruby, his voice strong but gentle at the same time. The Fat man huffed loudly and left, almost shoving Ruby into a rack of armor as his body took up most of the room.

"Now, do you need anything? As you can see I am quite busy working on something." The mummy man stated as he wheeled around to work on something that he had laid upon the table earlier. A blueprint of a new type of armor that combined functionality with aesthetics quite well, it was a mixture of a Knight's plate armor and a Assassin's Robes. The mummy man quietly drew on the blue planning paper as Ruby stood there and watched.

Finally gathering her wits around herself, Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and presented it to the Master Smith. The mummy man examined the weapon and extended his hands so that he may hold the weapon. Ruby feuded within herself whether or not she should hand over her baby to this mysterious blacksmith, she could always make the replacement blade herself but that would take time –and perhaps the Blacksmith may make a much more stronger version if she asked politely-. The Mummy man continued to examine Crescent Rose, making clicking noises if he was pleased and hmms if he was bothered by something. Ruby was quite nervous during his examination.

"I believe all you need is just a new Scythe Blade and that's it. Nothing else seems to be the problem. Do you need me to make a new blade for you or do you think you can make one yourself?" The Mummy Blacksmith asked.

Ruby nodded, she wanted to see how the blacksmith worked and from that she hoped to learn through indirect means through how the blacksmith treated his metal. The Mummy nodded and said politely "My name is Masamune, if that pleases you Ms. Huntress."

_Masamune? As in __**The MASAMUNE**__, the master blacksmith whose weapons are considered super high-class works of art? _Ruby thought excitedly, a blacksmith of the highest caliber had looked at **her** Crescent Rose and had no complaints about it! She hopped up and down as Masamune tried to calm the Reaper down.

"Woah! Calm down! If you keep jumping up and down you might hurt yourself. This is a forge after all." Masamune said calmly.

After Ruby stopped hopping up and down, he wheeled over to a massive furnace where there lay piles of coal and several shovels. Masamune examined Crescent Rose in its scythe form and nodded silently. Ruby on the other hand was as nervous as one could expect when faced with her particular circumstances. Most people would kill to be in her position but right now with the Blacksmith scrutinizing every little detail on Crescent Rose, she hoped that he didn't find any true fault in it. Though the Blacksmith himself didn't really look for any faults, but rather he was examining something that a few smiths can do, examining the soul of the weapon.

Crescent Rose contained every detail he needed to know about the girl that was nervously staring at him, he knew and he didn't care. Such things were beyond him at this point as he let old habits take over. Masamune wheeled over to the ores and began to dig through the ordered piles and drawers, stopping only to take out a few select pieces of ore at a time. When he had a pile of around ten to twelve pieces of ore he wheeled back to the Furnace.

Masamune then chucked his pile of ore into the furnace and sat there. After a few minutes and the sound of the coal already inside of the furnace beginning to crackle and hiss, did the Blacksmith take up the shovel and began to shovel coal into it. The fires inside of the furnace grew hotter and brighter as the furnace flared with each new shovelful of coal. Masamune stopped shoveling in coal, much to the bewilderment of Ruby who had watched a man in a wheel-chair shovel coal into a furnace.

Taking out a pair of tongs now, Masamune brought out a large slab of metal and began to work on it, refining it, shaping it, cutting it, reheating it, and repeated the process in a total of fourteen times. Ruby had to go get cookies at one point but she returned to watch Masamune fit the blade onto Crescent Rose. The new blade looked exactly like the old one except for the wavy edge on the blade and the point. The Blade looked much more dangerous than the old one and Masamune once again read the soul of the weapon feeling its memories not changed during the refitting. He was pleased with what he saw and handed it back to the girl.

"Now, don't go trying to kill things that have too much plating on them. The blade may be stronger, sharper, and more durable than the last but it still isn't made for slicing through extremely thick plating. However you may be pleased that your weapon is in tip top shape and ready for combat."

Ruby squealed happily as she received Crescent Rose and bowed a quick thank you before leaving in a trail of rose petals. Masamune smiled kindly as he moved to clean up the small mess the girl had made. It was no consequence though, such things as semblances differed from person to person. Even Masamune had one, though he could not remember how to use it.

He leaned back on his wheel chair and twisted the hidden ring on his left hand. He closed his eyes and prayed he could at least remember something if not anything from his past. Somewhere else in Beacon was Cinder Fall doing the same thing, only she was trying to remember happier times than what was now her present.

* * *

Cinder stared out of the window; she was taking in the breathtaking view of Beacon Academy for Combat training of Huntresses and Hunters. Beacon was a prominent academy to those who wished to fight Grimm on equal terms, to not rely on the help of others and to protect the ones they held dear. But Cinder wasn't here for that last part; she only wanted to get away from her family and with the help of her already advanced Semblance and Aura she rose to the top of her combat school rather quickly. Though by doing so she had socially isolated herself from her fellow peers, some of whom could have offered her help in improving rather than allowing Cinder to experience great amounts of trial and error, but Cinder persevered and here she was.

Cinder brought her sweater up a few inches. She was proud of her Aura and Semblance but the cost of having such a powerful and unique one was more than what she wanted. A large tattoo, that would become her emblem later in life, adorned her back causing the girl grief in more ways than one in some cases. Because of her embarrassment over such a small thing had lead to an avalanche of others. Her dress was mainly composed of light but durable clothing that covered every single inch of her body that wasn't part of her face or neck. She even wore fake glasses in order to stand out less, though they did make her seem smarter at random points of time. All in all she was more inclined to be inept at social interactions than one would expect but regardless of her introvert personality, Cinder had a problem with making lasting friends with people in general. Her usual way of dealing with annoying people was to ignore them until they left her alone, and it _worked_ for the most part.

Near Cinder was a boy her age wearing a straw hat that covered most of his face, it was very wanderer-ish in her eyes. Even his clothing was something that wasn't often seen, only in the more traditional eastern cultures of Mistrial. It was a set of black, white, red and gold robes, if she could call it that, which was underneath a set of armor that suggested that the boy was a front line fighter. But the most intriguing part was his left arm, it was covered in armor that looked very heavy and was segmented throughout the armguard, it was even colored in red and gold as well. His weapons consisted of a shortsword looking weapon on his right hip and a rifle-type weapon on his back, a medium sized pack that she believed carried spare ammo and specialized dust bullets. Cinder examined the boy for an emblem or a symbol but found none as he turned to look at her now. His bright storm-grey eyes suggesting he was examining something of interest or even something new.

Cinder blushed lightly as the boy continued to stare into her amber eyes, she wasn't used to this kind of scrutiny, as she turned her head away from the boy-this causing him to chuckle quietly and turn his attention back to the windows of the transport. His arms crossed over his chest and he muttered something about flowers or something.

_Is he okay? I don't think normal people mutter something about flowers to themselves. Maybe if I ask what is up with him, then he may answer me. Though he seems a bit scary, I wonder what's up with his hat. Is that like a thing people wear in Mistrial? Ugh, Should I ask him his name? I wonder wha- _Cinder's thoughts were interrupted as a beautiful blonde woman appeared on the nearby glass pillar.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. As that will be your call after graduating Beacon. And once again, Welcome to Beacon." Was all that Glynda said as her image faded out of the pillar.

Cinder smiled briefly causing the boy next to her to chuckle, albeit in a rather loud manner.

"What's so funny?" Cinder asked, her face blushing brightly as she stuck her hands out to the sides.

"Nothing, other than you look cute when you smile." The boy said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "By the way, my name is Nemo. What's yours if I have the permission to ask?"

"C-Cinder." Was all she managed to stutter out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY is rightfully owned by Rooster Teeth and it's Creator Monty Oum, Any other characters who are not part of the RWBY Franchise are either References of things I do not own, or part of my OC Cast.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Chapter 3: Where the Seeds are Sown**

_Follow the Sound of my Voice_

_For it guides the broken, the disillusioned, the hopeless, and the empty-hearted_

_I shall be your torchbearer, your candle-maker, your shield, your sword, and your light in the dark_

_Let not the fear take over once more and I shall come to you willingly_

_Fight for what you love, for those you care about, for the friendships newly made, and for the future of those unborn_

_Break the bonds of those who will try to hold ye_

_And rise,_

Seobryn

* * *

As the transport settled upon the landing pad and opened up the bay doors, the group of students and returning students exited it. Cinder and Nemo went their separate ways after their brief introductions to each other.

Cinder wandered the grounds for a while longer; she wanted to see her new home and wanted to get settled in the amphitheatre, where the new students were being directed. In Cinder's mind, the beauty of Beacon was almost overwhelming. She walked down the wide avenue and looked side to side excitedly, the years she spent studying, practicing, being socially isolated, wait scratch that last part. Cinder sighed as she continued to walk, unbeknownst to her several pairs of eyes began to follow her.

Cinder was deep in thought when she wandered far from where she was supposed to go and was in a dead end. Several deep chuckles were heard behind her as she spun around to see who was making that noise. In front of her were three male students in Beacon uniforms.

"Well, well- ALL THINGS HOLY BY OUM!" the soon-to-be thugs were chased off as Cinder activated her Semblance, her eyes and some parts of her clothing lighting up with glowing golden lines. She conjured fire with her bare hands and was prepared to throw it at the idiots who followed her.

The Beacon students quickly turned away to run away with their tails, one of the quite literally, between their legs. Cinder scoffed loudly and walked out of the dead end.

_Pfft, They call themselves hunters? Easily scared by a little fire… What a bunch of whimps. Now where was the amphitheatre again?_

* * *

Cinder looked at the Amphitheatre sadly as she walked by it to class. Knowing that she had some time left, she walked towards the place where she first walked into during her first day. Memories flying back to her as she stared into the darkness.

Cinder turned around and walked back towards her classroom. She passed the forge on the way, but paid it no heed as she only used dust and her Semblance in combat. But she felt the ring could use a little polishing. Cinder started towards the Forge but a certain red cloak exited the building, Cinder was forced to turn around and marched straight back onto the road.

In the Forge Masamune felt a shiver run up his spine, he turned away from his current project and wheeled himself to the entrance of the Forge quickly and looked out. There was no one outside. He twisted the ring on his finger as he looked around hopelessly.

_What was that feeling earlier? What is going on? Is something coming back to me, Hmmm I guess I will have to take a ride around Beacon. This feeling of nostalgia is something I need right now, something to help me remember my past life other than that brief moment where I spoke with that girl. Cinder was it? _

* * *

Ozpin watched silently as Masamune wheeled away from the forge. He knew exactly who lay beneath the layer of medical gauze but couldn't do anything. The threat of war was looming over Ozpin, and he couldn't take action without having a few back-up plans.

He took a sip of coffee before walking away from the window.

"So, does he know? Does he remember?" A voice said. The body connected to it was covered in shadows in the brightly lit office of Ozpin.

"No. But perhaps it is time we stop taking advantage of his memories. After all he did all the work and you sold everything he made that was useful." Ozpin said. His eyes were staring daggers at the figure in the shadows.

The figure only laughed, a sound that could make even Grimm flinch in fear, and made a gesture as to wipe a tear from its eyes.

"And what? Risk war with Beacon? Ozpin, I thought you were better than that. You understand that if you tell him, I will personally break your neck as you watch your so called 'Beacon' burn. And as the ashes fall, I will take him once more and use him, maybe to kill his so called 'fiancée' and break him permanently. After all, who is in the position to make threats? Me or you, Ozpin?" The voice said with venom in it. The figure got up and left the room leaving Ozpin to grip his mug in anger.

_Unable to do anything yet forced to watch nevertheless. Oh how I wished to have never sent you two to this fate. But perhaps it was already set in stone. _

* * *

Masamune wheeled towards the Beacon Cliffs. He looked at the Forever Fall Forest, its green majesty hiding the horrors that lay deep within. Masamune wheeled forward and accidently bumped into the jump pads. Masamune frowned as he looked at them and felt a bothersome headache enter his head.

Then suddenly, he felt darkness entering his sight as he slumped forward in his wheelchair. The throbbing pain in his head only increasing to force the man into a deeper layer of his mindscape, his subconscious keeping his body in the wheelchair as to not make a scene, the inky black darkness consumed his mind and his sight as he tried to fight to stay awake.

And so the wheel bound man fainted, quietly at the Cliffside, appearing to be looking down the Cliffside in deep contemplation.

…

Cinder entered her 'team's' room and sat down on her bed. Beacon held too many memories for her. As much as she wanted to forget about Nemo, she couldn't as she felt deep within her that he was alive. She hoped that if they met again, that she could explain what happened to her and why she had walked down this road.

He would understand. He _always_ understood her.

Cinder closed her amber eyes and curled up in her bed. Her body seeking the warmth of a body that was no longer holding her, keeping her safe, and making her feel love. Now only memories remained and that was all she needed.

Memories of happier days, days where she still had Nemo.

* * *

Cinder entered the amphitheatre and looked around. The sleeping areas of the males and females clearly marked by the empty divide between the two areas. Cinder walked around searching for her luggage. She found it only to feel a few pairs of eyes stare at her, making her skin crawl as she picked up what was hers. She walked quickly to the bathroom to change into a black and crimson sweatpants and t-shirt.

After changing, Cinder walked to the more secluded part of the females section and settled down. A few yelling voices from the boys' side made her roll her eyes as she now looked over at the source of the commotion.

"HEY MUTE!" One of the more bulging muscles boys said to the familiar figure that had his back faced towards them.

Cinder connected the name to the face as the large hat wearing Nemo turned around. A toothbrush still in his mouth, causing Cinder to chuckle quietly to herself as she continued to watch what was going on.

"Wash you shay? Can'tsh you shee imsh brushing mah teeth?" Nemo said as froth began to appear at the edges of his mouth as he kept brushing his teeth.

"I said, 'Why don't you go sit with the girls? Because isn't that dress a little too ugly for you lady?'" the muscle head laughing along with his friends.

Cinder frowned at the insult that seemed to be indirectly pointed towards her. She looked at the group of boys and stared at Nemo who was now getting surrounded.

And Nemo looked like he didn't even give a single flipping shit. He just stared at the muscle head and suddenly smiled, this action causing the leader to back away in surprise. Nemo suddenly lunged forward, the toothbrush still in his mouth as Nemo brought his hands close to the muscle head's face, making a loud _CLAP. _Smiling still Nemo only shrugged as the surprised jock fell on his ass and stammered his surprise. Now turning to face the others who surrounded him, their faces filled with worry and a bit of fear.

Nemo just stooped down and picked up his rifle-like weapon and pulled out what appeared to be a sword-staff. One of those unusual weapons that served two functions instead of one. The sword-staff's blade was curved, pertaining to the more eastern design, and the grip seemed to be longer than the normal eastern blades that Cinder had seen. What stood out was that the blade itself was different colors, the edge retaining a silver-white color while the rest of the blade was like a blank starry night, a blue-black colored background that held no stars.

Holding his sword-staff nonchalantly, Nemo began to pick up his various bags while throwing said sharp weapon into the air just barely catching it before it impacted into one of the surrounding boys' heads. Cinder just watched this while giggling, Nemo appeared to be more than what met the eye, his skill and control over his weapon was outshined by how Harlequin his acting around the boys were. Accidently tripping over his own shoes, attempting to juggle his own bags, and all while catching the spinning wheel of metal from slicing or impaling one of the boys.

_He is unique, if anything other than insane. _

Cinder giggled as Glynda Goodwitch rushed inside the room to apprehend Nemo and direct him to his locker after he had made one boy piss his pants after an all-to-close encounter with his sword-staff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RWBY is rightfully owned by Rooster Teeth and it's Creator Monty Oum, Any other characters who are not part of the RWBY Franchise are either References of things I do not own, or part of my OC Cast. If I did then the season 2 finale would be more action packed and Zwei would be more adorable. **

**Please R&amp;R**

**Chapter 4: Memoirs of the Bandaged Man**

**A/N: Please take note that I will be placing random bits of philosophical craziness that goes on in my head. I will also put random poetry as well for your pleasure. The Sword-staff's real name will be stated in this chapter as well as Nemo's other weapon as well. His first name isn't in Latin for no reason. If you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to post it in a review or PM me personally. Anything and everything helps make this a better story! Oh yeah, there's a reference here somewhere. People who get it right will get a Personal OC, who will appear in the FF. **

_Break the surly bounds of my humanity_

_Set alight my purity_

_Destroy my insanity_

_For I am, who I am_

_A warrior_

_A poet_

_A monk_

_Everything you do to me is for naught_

_Your armies are dust_

_My armies are not_

_I broke my bonds and now I will shackle you to yours_

_Your purity is kindle less_

_Your insanity impervious_

_You are not who you think you are_

_You are not a leader_

_Nor a warrior_

_Neither a poet nor a scholar_

_Not even the monks say you belong_

_And everything I do to you is multiplied thirty fold_

-Seobryn

* * *

**The Amphitheatre, Beacon (Night)**

After Nemo had put away his weapons for the safety of the other students, much to the displeasure of the weapon owner himself, and had returned from his locker with Ms. Goodwitch, was when Ozpin decided to walk upon the amphitheatre's stage. Ozpin took the microphone and looked out into the crowd, his eyes connecting to the few students who he had personally invited to join Beacon academy.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today, from the safety of your towns and cities, in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of both purpose and direction. You assume that gaining more knowledge will free you of this, but your time here –in my academy- will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take that first step and you alone. For when you step outside these walls, you will be faced with the dangers that we have yet to learn of. Even today, we are discovering more and more types of Grimm, each more deadly than the last. It is up to you to protect the precious light of humanity from the oncoming Darkness."

The crowd of new students stared in awe at the Headmaster, who promptly nodded to the students and stepped down the stage. Glynda Goodwitch now stepped onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Students, please have a good rest for tomorrows challenge. It will be among some of the hardest challenges you will have to face in your coming years here at Beacon. Now lights in thirty minutes."

After Ms. Goodwitch and Ozpin left the amphitheatre the Crowd of students stood amongst themselves for awhile before someone in the crowd shouted

"WHAAAA!?"

Causing a ripple of laughter from the crowd, calming the almost tense atmosphere that everyone was going to feel, even Cinder was laughing with the crowd. The crowd quickly dispersed amongst themselves as they formed their groups of friends. The chattering and laughter amongst friends quickly dispelling the remnants of the tense atmosphere, the mirth and merriment spreading like wild fire that even the people with no friends found some that night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

As the sunlight came filtering through the windows in the amphitheatre, the students who slept began to rise. Though none as fast Nemo who was already up and at the nearest window stretching his body in a Y shape while saying "PRAISE THE GLORIOUS GROSSLY INCANDESENT ORB OF LIFE!" under his breath, as the warm sunlight hit his body.

Cinder rubbed her eyes as she got up from her sleeping form and looked around. She saw that some of the teachers were attempting to get Nemo to stop trying to jump out the window. She shrugged then laughed as Nemo was holding onto the window frame as the teachers attempted to remove him from the "glorious life expunging orb of light's rays" as Nemo termed it.

_Funny, but a little weird, though maybe he is smarter than he seems-hopefully- I guess it's too early to judge. I don't even know him that well. Well, I do know his name and he knows mine. Could that count as friends? Even the girls that talked to me last night don't even know my name… I guess I'm friends with the weird crazy guy, I think? _

Cinder snapped out of it as Nemo gave up on being a heliophile. She sat up and examined the other students, those that were awake were being handed numbers that corresponded to what time they should leave with the teachers. Nemo was also handed one of these numbers while threatening to bite someone for not allowing him to bathe in the sunlight for awhile longer, earning him a few glares from the teachers as he laughed insanely.

_Nope, definitely insane, most definitely insane… _

A teacher came to Cinder and handed her a tablet that had a number "1" on it.

_So… I am among the first? What does this signify? I wonder what number Nemo ha- Wait why am I even thinking about that insane person. I mean, he isn't cute at all or anything… Wait no, bad Cinder! Bad! _

Cinder shook her head to clear her head, such immoral thoughts and about another student especially one that was insane, of all things her mind could conjure! The gall her mind had on her.

…

Masamune awoke as the wind near the cliff became a lot more colder as night soon came around.

_How long was I out..?_

He looked around and sighed, these memories that are now resurfacing are showing him things that weren't making a lot of sense to him. The question "Who am I?" kept surfacing up as every time someone in his memories speaks to him, their voice is distorted. Except for one, the girl, Cinder Fall – The one whose voice wasn't muted out or static, the one who is centered around his memories. Every time she appeared, his memories were focused on her, and only her, as if she was… _something_ to him.

_But what? What makes her so special? What is Cinder Fall!?_

Masamune screamed internally as he wheeled back to the Forge. He needed something to take his mind off the thought of Cinder Fall. He knew the voice, but the memories did nothing to provide a face to match the voice. Every single person in his memories was only a black blur, nothing connecting and always moving, like shadows they were neither human nor Grimm. Nothing made sense, all he if the shapes were male or female by the voices – but even those were a leap of faith.

…

Cinder listened to Professor Port as he went on about himself slaying a horde of Beowolves with his bare hands, again. She just wrote down notes as the class went by, adding her own personal experiences to them. Detailed diagrams and pin point explanations on where the Grimm's strengths and weaknesses were as well as how to deal with them quickly and efficiently.

Emerald and Mercury on the other hand were busy nodding off in class. Much to Cinder's relief as she herself was also struggling to keep awake. Looking around quickly, Cinder brought out an old journal. Its faded leather exterior held a much deeper secret that only Cinder and one other person knows.

She opened up the journal and flipped through the pages, diagrams upon diagrams, notes, entries, and even samples of every recorded and unrecorded creature of Grimm. Ranging from the passive giants, the Mastadons, to the rarely seen eight headed Lernaens. Cinder began to copy down the Journal's notes into her own. But only the most well known ones, but never fully wrote down the journal's contents on that specific Grimm.

Cinder closed the Journal after she wrote down the last few pages in her notes and hid the Journal in her uniform. Such knowledge of things was to be kept a secret from the world. Even Cinder knew that knowledge if mistreated and mass-produced without certain limitations would be more counter-productive and more hazardous for those who study it. Cinder would not allow the reputation of the writer of the Journal be diminished after all he had accomplished and sacrificed to record many of the creatures.

After all, he had risked his life to protect hers almost all those times when they encountered said creatures. The Bell rang and as the students walked out, Cinder looked out at the Emerald Forest.

* * *

As the first group filtered out in front of the Emerald Forest Cliffs, the initiates are wearing their combat gear and have their weapons on hand. Headmaster Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch stood in front of a line of metal plates.

The initiates were talking amongst themselves and what challenges they would be facing inside the Emerald Forest. Ozpin held up his hand to get their attention.

"For years, you have been training to become warriors, and today you will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ms. Goodwitch continued Ozpin's statement.

"Now many of you have heard about the rumors of the assignment of 'teams'. Allow us to put those worries to rest. You will be assigned your teammates today."

Ozpin nodded to Glynda who stepped back and checked her tablet.

"These teammates will be your partners throughout your life here Beacon. So it is of great importance that you find someone who fights well with you, because the first person you see upon landing will be your partner for the next four years and quite possibly the rest of your careers as hunters and huntresses."

Ozpin took a breath and a look over his initiates and continued

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, and retrieve an artifact then make your way back here. Oh, and of important note please do destroy everything in your path… the danger is very real and you may very well die if you don't do so. Now… any questions?"

The initiates looked at each other and stepped onto the launch pads.

"Good. Farewell for now."

And soon the students were being launched off into the air towards the Emerald Forest one by one. Ms. Goodwitch looked up from her tablet and said quietly "You forgot to tell them about having a landing strategy Ozpin."

"Well, let's see if they can do this one thing without being told."

Glynda sighed and said "I'll remember to remind you for the sake of the other students."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this got put up late. I hope you all had a wonderful winter themed Holiday! Upcoming is the New Years so happy New Years as well! I wonder if you all got wunderbar presents and gifts! Or if you didn't I hope you had a Wunderbar vacation if you did and Great food if you didn't yet. Anyway as I type chapter 5 as I write this, I hope you guys can review and/or follow/favorite my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Creator/God Monty Oum, who is promptly owned by his higher gods/employers Rooster Teeth. If I owned RWBY, Blake would be extra Kawaii. **

**Please R&amp;R**

**Chapter 5: Let the Grimm Fall in Droves**

_Shall you?_

_Hail your Saviors?_

_Herald your Heroes?_

_Vilify your Villains?_

_Persecute your Demons?_

_Follow your Lords?_

_And Fight for your Angels?_

_Never underestimate anything_

_For it shall your end in any way it can_

_Even your Gods can't prevent your fall_

_Seobryn_

* * *

"_Heroes are known to be exalted by the weak. But united even the weak can overthrow their emperors. Then the need for Heroes is no longer, thus creating a cycle of the emergence of evil and justice." - The Cycle of Justice and Evil Incarnate, Seobryn_

* * *

Cinder activated her Aura as she grabbed a branch; she swung on a branch in order to lose momentum from the fall. Her hands healing from the wood burn she received from holding on to the branch while spinning at high speeds. The branch itself already lay broken on the forest floor behind Cinder. The bark on the branch where Cinder had held on was smoking from the amount of kinetic energy put on it by Cinder.

Cinder peered around at her surroundings, there was nothing making noise which made her worry. Suddenly she saw a pair of red eyes looking at her, Cinder nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw it. The Beowolf came charging out of the forest, its battle howl echoing through the shadows. Cinder jumped back to avoid the first few claw swipes with ease, the Beowolf howled even louder this time and lunged forward in an attempt to grab her neck in its jaws. Cinder dropped the empty phials of dust she was carrying in her combat dress, the empty pieces of shaped glass clinking against the hard ground as she activated her semblance. Her tattoo and parts of her dress lighting up as Cinder's magic began to manipulate the glass and the dust that fell from her hands. Fire sprung up from the red dust and the glass at her feet began to shape itself into her sword-bow. Rushing forward Cinder ducked under another claw swipe and brought her scimitars through the Beowolf's flesh, cutting through the skin and bone underneath like it was nothing. Flames erupting from where the cuts were allowing for more damage with less hassle, hopefully, the Beowolf fell to the ground as the color in its eyes faded away.

Cinder sighed as the Beowolf lay on the ground, its arms cauterized from the inside. She sighed and let her semblance fade, her blades returning to their original form in seconds. She picked up the vials and held on to them. Suddenly there was a howl and Cinder was sent flying into a nearby tree, her eyes wide with shock as the pain that her aura was preventing now surged back into her. The pain was overwhelming as her aura stitched back the slash on her back, an itchy feeling as the skin and muscles knit themselves back together.

_DAMN! Why didn't I hear about that Beowolf? _

Cinder flipped to face the Beowolf only to narrowly dodge the next swing of its claws. The tree missing a large chunk of it as it caused the tree to tilt dangerously to one side. The Grimm continued to swing at Cinder, forcing Cinder to continue to dodge the Beowolf. She back flipped over another swipe-the Beowolf didn't let up on the attacks as it furiously swung to end Cinder's life.

Cinder didn't get a single chance to summon her weapons as the wild swiping of the Beowolf, now Alpha Beowolf upon closer look, prevented her from getting any space to summon her weapons. Cinder was breathing heavily as she ducked under another swipe, she knew she was getting tired and so did the Grimm. The Grimm howled as Cinder summoned her weapon, the glass blades held defiantly in the face of death. The Alpha growled as the glass blades kept it from reaching its quarry, its fur bristling as it approached Cinder only to be repelled by the wild swinging of the tired girl. Cinder took a few steps back only to find she was backed up against a tree, keeping her scimitars pointed at the Alpha.

The Alpha Beowolf howled once more and rushed towards the exhausted Cinder, stopping only when three glass arrows appeared in its skull. Cinder's glass blades now forming into its bow form-she had taken her chance when she saw the Alpha about to howl again. A breath of relief escaped from her lips as she slumped against the tree she was backed up against just a few moments earlier, though she was still cautious about what was going on in the forest. She slumped against a nearby tree, she was _so _tired. Her aura working double time in order to heal the now relevant pain she felt on her back. Cinder struggled to stay awake, summoning her blades and transforming them took a huge chunk out of her Aura, but sleep seemed so welcoming. So. Very. Welcoming.

And darkness embraced the sleeping form of Cinder. The last thing she heard was the sound of something spinning in the air.

* * *

"…H!..."

_?_

"C…E…"

_Who is shouting…?_

Cinder slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was breathtaking. A tall beautiful woman with long silver-grey hair –in a pony tail- and storm grey eyes stood against a tide of Grimm wielding a familiar sword staff. She wore no armor except for a segmented red and gold gauntlet that went all the way up her left elbow. Her eastern attire stated she was a warrior first and a noble woman second, though the amount of soot on the pants would state she was also someone who worked with coal a lot meaning that should could be a blacksmith as well. Cinder noticed that her clothes didn't hug to her every curve like most women's fashion, though Cinder dismissed this as a traditional thing some Mistral cultures have.

Cinder continued to watch the woman wield her weapon with such grace and skill it looked as if she was dancing. Each swing and strike was measured and executed perfectly with no added movement. Cinder attempted to move but realized that someone had put a heavy object on her chest, metal armor to be exact. As Cinder couldn't move she was forced to watch the woman calmly tear through the wave of Grimm.

The woman's blade staff seemed to hum in delight as it was swing in the hands of such a user, its black and white blade shining beautiful arcs of light as it sliced through the air. The woman began to spin the blade staff faster and faster as she continued to wreck havoc and decimation through the Beowolves. Cinder was in awe, not only with the person who had saved her but also with the skill shown.

Cinder continued to watch as the last Beowolf fell to the ground, its left and right arms missing, as the woman sheathed her sword staff on her hip. She then reached into her clothing and pulled out a leather journal, she then took the time to write something down in its pages before noticing that Cinder was awake. Even the woman's stride just screamed "Noble!" The woman smiled warmly at Cinder before removing the heavy armor off of her. She then offered her hand to Cinder who took it with a blush.

Then the woman opened up her mouth and Cinder had the greatest shock in the history of shocks.

"We meet again. Ah…" The wo(man!)'s voice was deep and very much like a man's.

Unable to comprehend what was going on, Cinder's brain simply did what it could do. Faint, black out, or knock self .

* * *

Ozpin stared at the screen and did a spit take, even Glynda was shocked when the wo(man!) appeared.

"Uhhhhhh… Is it strange for me to be strangely attracted to him now?"

"Ozpin… You and I are in the same boat now… Unfortunately"

Ozpin simply nodded and updated Nemo's picture on his scroll.

* * *

Cinder stared blankly out of the window, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched the rain clatter against her window. She opened up her hand and rolled a worn out chess piece around in the palm of her hand. It's faded black paint still clinging on defiantly against the tests of age.

It rolled back and forth in her palm, calming her nerves as she listened to the pattering of the rain. She was lazing around after classes at Beacon as she waited for the Vytal Tournament, all for the plan. Everything she was doing was for revenge, for the blood of Ozpin to lay pooling at the foot of his burning Beacon Academy.

Cinder shivered with delight at the thought of watching the life drain out of Ozpin's eyes as he was forced to watch everything he did burn to dust. Just the thought made Cinder smile, though it turned to a frown when a single thought popped up in her head.

_What would __**he**__ think of this? _

That thought was controversial, he was dead she was not. She cried out for the blood of the man who let her fiancé die.

_But… would he think what I was doing right? _

The thought plagued Cinder. Was the purpose of her revenge foolish? No… It wasn't. Blood for blood, death for death, ashes for ashes, and an eye for an eye-that is what Cinder wanted. She wanted pure unadulterated vengeance for the death of the only person who made her feel safe. Even her very short fling with Mercury was unfulfilling, _his _arms were the only things allowed to hold her close.

_Would he approve of what I have planned? Of the things I have done to get this far? Of the people I've stepped on, threatened and even killed in order to put things in motion? Would he still love me after all this time? After what I have become in order to achieve revenge? _

Cinder continued to listen to the rain. Often he would hold her close and tell her stories and random bits of poetry while he would listen to her go on and on about the various activities and the people she disliked and hated. It was a way for them to get closer

_So close for us to become inseparable… And become infatuated with each other. _

She sighed quietly before getting up and changing into her night gown. It's silk and lace embrace hugged her body loosely but still enough to make her feel warm and comfortable. As she lay upon her bed and rested her eyes, her teammates took the chance to look through Cinder's scroll.

"Pst, Mercury do you really think this is a good idea? I mean what if she wakes up?"

"Then let's hurry up before she does."

Nodding to her fellow accomplice the two quickly searched through the contents of Cinder's scroll, though unable to go through most of it due to security issues. But they found a gold mine with Cinder's photo album. It was filled with pictures of Cinder and a really beautiful woman; her storm grey eyes were lit up with a smile as they posed in front of some class room doors. There even were some pictures of the woman in a dress though her face was filled with annoyance, her storm grey eyes glared at the photographer. Mercury and Emerald continued to look through Cinder's pictures with bright blushes on their faces never paying attention to the napping form of Cinder.

Well… It was quiet until Mercury attempted to send himself some of the pictures of the woman, but instead turned on the alarm on Cinder's phone. Cinder shot up and yawned before looking directly at Mercury and Emerald who still had Cinder's phone in their hands.

"What the fuck are you two trying to do?" Her amber eyes glaring at the two before settling on the image on the screen, it was a picture of the woman hugging Cinder from behind.

"W-what the hell! I take a fucking nap and you two go off and go through my photos?" Her usual voice was out done by the massive blush she was wearing as she attempted to get her phone back.

The result, two burnt mercenaries and one very mad and embarrassed Cinder.

* * *

Masamune accidently burnt himself while trying to make himself some rice.

"OUM FUCKING DAMMIT SHIT DICKS AGHH!" As he sucked on his burnt fingers, the gauze was removed for cooking purposes only.

"Yang, I'm telling you the _Masamune_ is our school's blacksmith! He's _sooo _cool! I mean I can't see his face or anything but that doesn't count when he said that my baby was flawless! I mean the greatest weapon smith of Remnant said that my Crescent Rose was completely flawless!" Ruby squealed to her older, more developed, sister.

The Little Sun Dragon watched the so called "greatest weapon smith" burn himself while trying to make some rice.

"Well, _Rice _to meet you!" She shot off with a grin, causing Ruby to groan loudly and introduce the palm of her hand to her face.

Masamune looked up and nodded respectfully to Yang, most of his attention still on the stupid make shift rice cooker in front of him.

"A pleasure and excuse my profanity as I try to understand why Ozpin didn't include 'electric rice cooker' in my budget." He said politely before muttering "Fucking cheap ass bastard must've used most of the school's budget on his goddamn coffee. Hope he fucking chokes on it."

"Now what can I help you with?" Masamune stated as he turned away from that cursed evil rice and hand burner.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile since I last updated "Hearts Prevail"! Well we've reached over 500 views! So that really helps me feel special! That also encourages me to write more for y'all! **

**Also we finally get some fucking swear words in this chapter! As well as some, albeit short and very un-descriptive, Combat! We also get to see what Nemo really looks like without his hat... and unfortunately he is probably prettier than almost all the women in Remnant. I mean who does that to a fellow, right? **

**Please Review because anything really helps with improving "Hearts Prevail"**

**Special thanks to : SharpRevan and Guest for those nice Reviews, You two are helping me continue writing this story!**

**Arigato, Merci Beaucoup, Gracias, Gratias, and Thank you very much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Creator/God Monty Oum, who is promptly owned by his higher gods/employers Rooster Teeth. If I owned RWBY, Blake would be extra Kawaii. **

**Please R&amp;R**

**Chapter 6: In Preparation of the Breakage of Knees**

"_When it comes down to blows, those who are one with their weapons are nigh undefeatable. That doesn't mean they aren't impossible to kill though. Even the greatest and the most masterful can fail due to mistakes. Skills and Wisdom are your greatest assets and tools on the battlefield, never doubt yourself and never give up."_

"_Let others do the doubting, ignore them for they are unworthy of even a second of your time. Instead pay attention to those who do not doubt you, but be wary of the ones that praise thee. Those who do not doubt you but offer no praise are the ones whose worth is measured out in the most priceless of things. Those who only offer praise will always seek something of greater value than what you can offer." _

"_Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" _

_Seobryn_

* * *

"Well, let's _wrap _this up then mummy man." Yang said while grinning, ignoring the fact that now even Masamune was introducing his face to the palm of his hand alongside Ruby.

"What? Too soon?"

"Yang, that was beyond too soon."

"Pfft, whatever he _is_ wrapped up in toilet paper mind you."

"Yang, I don't think toilet paper looks like that. By the way, what is that white toilet papery thingy wrapping you up Mr. Masamune?"

Ruby's eyes twinkling as she stared into Masamune's face, though it was mostly covered up.

"Um… This is special medical gauze. Is it bothering you? I can take it off if you wish."

His words were polite and to the point, gentle but not too soft either. Ruby dragged Yang over to one side and they had a 'private conversation' that included plenty of arm waving, face palming, random yet hilarious gestures, and Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Masamune chuckled in amusement as he watched the two go back and forth until Ruby showed Yang her Ember Celica, a large symmetrical slash going down the two of them.

"I don't see what's wrong with them! What's wrong with Ember Celica being a bit dinged up? I say they were a bit of a _slash_ and miss, ehh?" Another pun followed by a groan from Ruby and a loud _SLAP_ from Masamune.

"YANG STOP, PLEASE! You're embarrassing me!" Ruby shouted her face a shade redder than her signature cloak.

Masamune quietly chuckled to himself as he watched the two girls banter back and forth. Both of them shouting at each other only for Ruby to pout at Yang, Masamune found that Ruby's pout was quite adorable but wasn't completely pulled in by the cuteness. Masamune wondered why but continued on a chain of thought.

_They seem close, siblings perhaps? Hm, I will not know until either one of them admits it or I ask, though asking about them being siblings, but wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy. As the Smith of this forge do I really have the right to invade another's privacy? Should I go ask that coffee addict for help? _

"AWWWW~ you're so cute when you pout!" There was a loud _MMPH_, causing Masamune to tilt his head to the side as he watched Ruby get introduced to Yang's large assets. Ruby's flailing arms notified that it probably wasn't as comfortable as they looked. Though the flailing only made Yang squeeze her unfortunate friend/sibling further into her rather generous assets.

"YAHG, CAHNT, BREATH" Ruby's voice was muffled slightly. She placed her hands against her friend/sister and pushed really hard. The sound of struggle emanating from Ruby made Masamune giggle slightly; it seemed that whatever Ruby did was adorable.

"Wait… Did he just giggle?" Yang stopped suffocating Ruby for just a second, but that second gave Ruby enough time to push Yang away and get some fresh, glorious, and life giving air. Ruby glared at Yang before yelling at her.

"YOUKNOWIFWEWEREN'TSISTERSIWOULDBITEYOUSOOOHARD!" Ruby's face was red, not with embarrassment but with anger. Pure, yet seemingly adorable, but still very scary fifteen year old girl anger- Masamune began to wheel backwards hoping to avoid getting hit by any random flying objects.

_Ah! They're sisters! That explains it, though I don't know why they're here in the first place. Though deciphering the little one's rapid speech was a tad difficult. Wait, did she just threaten to bite her sister?_

"DID YOU JUST THREATEN TO BITE ME? RUBY, I WILL HAVE TO _PUN_-ISH YOU!" Yang's face erupted into a smile as the look of horror entered the young huntress's face. The amount of red on Ruby's face far exceeded the red of her unique cloak. The look of absolute victory was amplified ten-fold by the cockiness of Yang.

Masamune sighed, and moved to hopefully help Ruby from getting horrendously scarred by her Older Sister's antics.

"Excuse me?" His voice quiet, yet it grabbed the attention of both sisters. Masamune gestured for Ember Celica to be handed over.

"May I have your weapons for repair? If not, I can show you what you can use to repair and improve on it if need be. Now follow me please." Masamune turned around and wheeled down to his organized piles of raw metal and ore.

Yang had nothing to say but followed the quiet smith's order, though Ruby's eyes were shining brighter than a star on a clear night sky. It wasn't often to see Ruby to be excited about watching someone else work, especially for a man that was wrapped up like a mummy.

"You okay there Sis? I mean its one thing to get excited over a new kind of weapon but never to see a person work. I mean you nearly sliced the last person who tried to 'improve' your Crescent Rose. Maybe he had a _sliced_ opinion?"

The sound of a loud _SMACK _came from the face of Ruby. A large red hand-print now clearly visible as she glared at her older sister, it was plainly obvious that she was not amused. Masamune snickered quietly at Yang's troubles; hell hath no fury than a woman's/sister's scorn. Hopefully the small reaper would let her sister go, hopefully.

A silent and powerful chill ripped through Masamune's spine as he felt something amiss. Instead of Ruby screaming and yelling at her sister, she was smiling. If Masamune could pull up any semblance of what was going on, he could probably guess that Ruby was going to give her older sister hell in some way or another. Looking over to Yang, Masamune could tell she was scared- very and completely shocked at Ruby's complete 180.

Masamune chuckled quietly as Yang tried to placate the devil that had entered her sister. Should this evil not be pacified Yang would know only but a small taste of hell, that Ruby was capable of.

"Yang, if you can do this one thing. Then I'll not do _anything_ to you in the near future." Ruby's eyes held a slightly malicious gleam to them as she stared at Yang's fear bitten lilac eyes.

"A-a-alright, what do you want me to do?" Yang's small stutter was a telltale sign that she was a bit nervous of the power that Ruby held over her.

_Wow. I guess having a sibling that could probably kill you is a sobering experience. _Masamune thought to himself as he searched up Ruby and Yang's student profiles on his scroll. He whistled quietly as he read 'Leader' under Ruby's roles and occupations. There were even a few videos of her fighting making it much more understandable to why her scythe's blade ended up like that. It also appeared to dawn upon Masamune that he could have just checked their student profiles earlier in order to check whether the girls were sisters or not. Sighing to himself, he made a note on his scroll that told him that he could just search up students for their profiles. Something was moving up and down in front of his face, it was distracting him until he saw the black sleeves connected to the little black and red reaper.

_Wait... I COULD TAKE NOTES ON THIS THING? WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS MAGICAL LITTLE DEVICE! _

It appeared that Masamune tuned out as he read through both girls' student profiles as Ruby had to wave her hand in front of his face in order to get his attention. Snapping back to reality Masamune immediately said

"Yes?"

Before a pair of gold colored shotgun gauntlets were tossed onto his lap by a slightly ticked off Yang. Picking up and examining the gauntlets Masamune could tell it was a unique and outstanding craftsmanship; it was a simple but elegant weapon not needing any embellishments or any necessary improvements. Now taking a look at the damaged parts of the gauntlets, the slash itself wasn't all too bad, requiring only for him to replace the metal plates that were damaged. The mechanisms for the shotguns were fine as well as the large diamond shaped plates were thick enough to absorb most of the damage. The mechanics of the gauntlets were flawless; a simple revolving ammo belt feeder connected to a single pump action high powered shotgun, the heavy plate acting as strong armor, a pump, and a knuckle duster. The metal making up the damaged plates was a type of gold-steel alloy that was strong enough to resist bending under extreme duress, which meant that the plates were made of gilding metal and high tensile carbon steel folded several times if the faded circles near the edges could tell him anything.

Masamune closed his eyes and opened his Aura. The taste of iron entered the mouths of the two students as the light in the forge began to flare, getting brighter slowly and increasing in intensity.

"W-what's h-happening!? W-why is it so bright? Ruby!? Ruby are you okay!?" Yang had pulled up her hands to try to block out the light, it was a good attempt but one that was futile either way as the light came from all angles from inside the enclosed space of the forging area.

"YANG, THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" Ruby on the other hand was wearing a welding mask, one of many that hung on a wall just outside of the work area of the forge. She grabbed one as she saw the lights getting brighter; it helped having a speed semblance.

Suddenly there was the sound of some coughing and the brightness of the forge sputtered violently and dimmed back into more bearable levels. Masamune was sitting in the same spot, not having moved when the lights began to get brighter, he was wiping his mouth with something and hid it quickly from the two students as they adjusted to the light levels. He wheeled over to Yang and placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes were shedding tears as they tried hard to re-adjust to the light levels.

"Miss, please blink a lot more. It'll help with dealing with the bright spots. The bright spots will go away albeit slowly. But if you flare your Aura for just a bit, then it will heal your eyes quickly." Masamune's voice was calming and gentle, reassuring the blonde brawler that it was better to do as he said. Yang nodded and flared her fiery Aura, combined with her rapid blinking the bright spots faded away quickly and without time to spare. Though she felt a little weaker than before she entered the forge, her Aura fading when it was no longer needed, Yang glared at the Smith for not telling her what was going to happen sooner. But she stopped when she saw that the Smith had his hand raised in front of her.

"I apologize if you are feeling angry when that happened. Please understand that your counterpart is quite something. I admit that this doesn't happen often, though it is not rare either. What I just did was feel for the soul of your weapon in other words I examined the entirety of the partnership with your weapon and your soul." Masamune paused to let what he said settle in. Masamune was also surprised when the lights became brighter, the connection between Yang and Ember Celica went beyond the extension of one's body like Ruby's scythe but rather it was the unity and creation of Ember Celica's own soul and its entwinement with Yang's. Though Crescent Rose had just as much of a soul as Ember Celica but it didn't feel complete thus creating a divide between user and equipment, only time or an experience so brutal and unforgettable that it was ingrained into the weapon by complete accident or intent of the creator.

"Your bond with your weapon is extremely powerful. If anything it is even stronger than the bond that your sister has with hers. It was an honor for me to see such a powerful bond, and to examine a powerful weapon."

"YANNNGGGGGG! WhyisEmberCelicabetterthanmybabyImeanImademychildfromscratchandyouputyourstogetherfasterthanmewheniusemysemblanceandnottomentionyouhadm- mmphhhh!" Yang's hand clamped over Ruby's mouth as she basked in the praise. It wasn't often when someone noticed the "hard-work" she put into her Ember Celica, of all the hours she put into "working" on the blueprints of Ember Celica. In truth, Ruby doodled up a couple prototypes as a child when looking at some weapon magazines and Yang just happened to be nearby when the base design for Ember Celica appeared. In the short time of three minutes that piece of paper with Ember Celica's base design went missing and Ember Celica was made in the next week, just in time for Yang to get an 'A' for best weapon design for her year until Ruby out-shined her the next.

Masamune tilted his head sideways as he tried to understand what just happened. He couldn't decipher the rest of Ruby's sentence due to Yang's interference.

_Was I wrong to have praised her? What do I do..? _Masamune thought this to himself as Yang continued to bask in the compliment.

"…Anyway, you still need to get your weapon repaired so do you wish to have me work on it or shall you do the work?"

_BAM! Creak... creak… creak… SLAM! "Goddamn that door is heavy. Glad you were with me right, boys?"_

"_Yesss… Cardin"_

Yang paused, she was about to say something until four bumbling oafs wandered into the work area. Cardin and his lackeys sneered at the two girls and the wheel-bound Smith, today unfortunately was "challenge-a-staff-member-to-a-spar" day. Something that the coffee addicted Headmaster thought up of while experiencing the greatest caffeine high in recorded history, seriously that happened. Fortunately it was a luck draw in that only a single team would be chosen, sadly CRDL was chosen out of the many first year teams available. The rules for this day was that the chosen team is able to challenge any member of staff, and should they be able to defeat the said challenged the winning team is allowed to pass said class if the challenged was a teacher or if it was like Masamune's example it would new weapons or armor depending on what he felt like making.

"YO, MUMMY SMITH I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU ON A FOUR VERSUS ONE SPAR." shouted the boisterous leader of team CRDL. Masamune looked at Cardin and asked politely

"Who were you again?"

* * *

**A/N: ANNNNNNNDDD DONE! This was a fun chapter to write... Sorry that there aren't any "Memory Sequences" in this chapter. Instead you get a prelude of a imminent CRDL beatdown! I know that recently the Creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, had passed away while in a Coma. It was a saddening experience but having been around death a lot and coming close to losing my own, it kinda desensitizes one to that experience. Monty was a great man, one who had an amazing future ahead of him, but was sadly taken away from this world and into the next. Requiescat in Pace Monty Oum, may the Gods that exist and the land beyond the living are much better than the one you hath departed. **

**NEXT TIME ON "HEARTS PREVAIL" TEAM CRDL GOING GET A MUMMY SMACKDOWN!**

**Remember Read and Review, doing so makes me very happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read &amp; Review**

**Chapter 7: Fishy Beatdowns**

**BETA: AridWolfFang**

"_And so he set forth the hounds of war, expecting only victory, knowing that these hounds will die to ensure his dominion, the hounds knowing this fought fang and claw for their master dying in their last stand unable to complete their order, and thus the mad king stood alone his loyal hounds dead at his feet as he understood the price in building a empire made of sand." - Excerpt from the "Legends of Remnant's first and only Empire_

"_The first blade is by all accounts a fine blade, however it is a bloodthirsty, demonic, blade it does not discriminate who or what it will cut. It may as well be cutting down butterflies as cutting down Grimm. The second blade was by far the finer of the two, it does not cut needlessly anything that is innocent and undeserving." – Excerpt of the Biography of the Smith Masamune Vol. 23_

"_Veni, Vidi, Vici" – Words of Julius Caesar, First Emperor of the Kingdom of Septim Montes_

* * *

**The Arena, Beacon Academy**

Masamune entered the sparring ring carrying what appeared to be freshly caught tuna, much to the joyous and hungry stare of a certain cat faunus in the crowd. Masamune wasn't wearing any protective gear except for some braces on his legs and his normal attire. His bandages looked fresh and newly applied, his baggy pants restrained to his legs due to the braces he was wearing and his loose jacket showing his bandaged chest. He was even in his wheelchair, though no one paid any mind to that instead all their eyes was focused on the fresh, and slightly moving, fish in his hands. One singular thought echoed throughout the room.

_The fuck is wrong with this guy?_

Masamune just sat there swinging his freshly caught tuna, how and when he got it was a mystery that only a few teachers at Beacon knew. Even the famous Glynda Goodwitch couldn't figure out how the hell Masamune was allowed to use a fish as a weapon. Almost all the Beacon staff, except the janitor, was standing above the students in anticipation of the oncoming smackdown.

"Three thousand Lien on Masamune," stated the large bellied Grimm studies teacher, Professor Port.

"Pffft! You're going to lose Port, Four thousand on CRDL," the fast-paced green haired teacher of history, Professor Oobleck, replied.

"Hehehe… If Glynda hadn't banned me from taking part in this then you would've all lost." The caffeine addicted Headmaster muttered as he took a sip. His face neutral and calm, but if one looked close enough you could see that his right eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Ha! Sucks for you! Now place your bets everybody! Remember there is a two hundred betting fee for this spar! Bet now or later is your choice~!" And then there was Professor Peach holding a betting booth at the foot of the main entrance. Sometimes the staff of Beacon was just as weird as the students. It goes to show that the students and teachers weren't all too different.

Hopefully…

Masamune sighed as he swung the tuna around in a figure eight, getting a feel for the one hundred and forty four pound tuna in his hand. It wasn't the greatest of choices and now that he could reflect on his choice, Masamune wondered where the hell the fish came from in the first place. Maybe a wandering spirit had replaced the weapon he had chosen earlier with said fish.

* * *

**Locker Rooms**

"Do you think we can really beat the blacksmith?" Sky asked nervously.

"He's in a wheelchair, we got this." Cardin smirked, his other cronies nodded in compliance. "And even if he could fight, I paid a guy to replace his weapon with the worst thing he could find."

"Alright! We totally got this! CRDL! CRDL!" the four shouted as one and strolled out of the locker room.

Team CRDL pushed open the doors and entered the arena.

* * *

Team CRDL entered the sparring circle. Their faces alight with confidence of facing the wheelchair-bound blacksmith. Cardin's steel armor offered little to any protection to his legs but in a world filled with Grimm, armor that focused on protecting the whole upper body was better than none, and his flanged mace glinted evilly in the light of the arena. Thrush was wearing little to no protection, any consideration for armor tossed aside for more movement and speed, though he carried himself exceptionally well with his twin daggers, their dust compartments shimmering in the light. Dove was built like Cardin but a tad shorter, his armored chest colored bronze instead of the steel grey and gold of Cardin, his guardless arming sword held in his right hand, possibly stating the fact he fought with a style that relied on his right hand more than relying on a shield. Sky stood at the end of the lineup of team CRDL, his plate armor a combination of dark and light grey not gilded like his leader's, his blue crescent bladed halberd resting on the ground and his shoulder.

The crowd was now shouting team CRDL names in a frenzied state of mind, though there were small cheers for the bandaged Blacksmith.

"CRDL! CRDL! CRDL!" was chanted throughout the arena, the students not knowing what Masamune was capable of.

Glynda stood outside of the ring and held her hand to silent the crowd. She turned to Ozpin who in turn brought out the microphone he was carrying on his person. He tapped the microphone causing audio feedback to echo, silencing the boisterous crowd of student instantly. He raised his mug at Glynda earning a nod from the stoic mistress of discipline.

"Students, staff, and guests please enjoy the first match of the Students versus Teacher challenges, begins! Now!" She shouted as she pressed a button on her scroll.

Cheers erupted as team CRDL rushed the wheelchair bound blacksmith. Cardin directed his team with his mace.

Dove was up first, his sword singing a whistling tune as it sliced the air towards the blacksmith.

Only for the intended target to suddenly roll backwards, causing the hunter-in-training to over extend in his slash opening him up to a counterattack. Masamune gripped the fish as if he was wielding a polearm and whipped his arms up in a masterful counterstroke.

A wet _SPLACK _resounded throughout the arena as Dove was sent flying by the fish wielding Blacksmith. The crowd was silent for only a few seconds before erupting into cheering of the sudden violence.

Team CRDL, without the D, were stunned by the sudden realization that maybe they did something really stupid. Cardin squeezed the grip of his mace tighter and let loose a roar. The R and L of CRDL followed suit and charged the Blacksmith. Their weapons raised in order to do damage to the Blacksmith.

Masamune sighed as he looked up at the scoreboard, Dove's aura was nearing the border of yellow and red. Masamune heard the _CRACK _of a rifle and suddenly shoved the right wheel of his mobile seat doing a three hundred and sixty degree spin, narrowly dodging a bullet fired from the head of Sky's halberd rifle.

Cardin smashed his mace in front of the ground and activated the explosive crystal in the center of it, sending a wave of force flying towards the Blacksmith. Masamune felt the wheels of his seat leave the comfort of the ground, and his center of gravity disappearing. Thrush followed suit and jumped through the cloud of debris using his aura enhanced speed, his twin daggers flying in an upwards arc their points flying towards the defenseless airborne Blacksmith.

_THUD_

Thrush's eyes widened in surprise the fish, which should've been useless in blocking, stopped his knives as if it were a solid wall of metal. Masamune emitted an intent to cause massive amounts of pain or even death, something had snapped within him or was this a part of him, the following words were whispered out so that only Thrush could hear them.

"And thus you shall fly freely, bird."

_SPLACK_

* * *

And Thrush felt a massive amount of blunt force being applied to his chest. He heard Cardin, Sky, and Dove- who just got back to his feet- call out to him as he slammed into something solid.

Everything hurt, everything, and Russel couldn't feel the familiar weight of his daggers. It was frightening to him, the pain, the loss of the only things he could use well, and the yelling- oh how it hurt his head. Pain coursed throughout his body as he tried to move his right hand.

_It… Hurts… It didn't hurt this much when we fought Pyrrha… Why does it hurt so much…?_

"RUSSEL THRUSH… OUT…. AURA…. MEDI…"

Russel Thrush's mind could no longer remain active due to the increased amounts of pain his mind was slowly realising. He felt spikes of pain when someone placed their hands on him. But he didn't respond, he was unconscious to that fact.

* * *

"RUSSEL THRUSH IS NOW OUT OF AURA, HE IS NOW 'OUT". PLEASE WAIT UNTIL OUR MEDICAL STAFF HAS TAKEN HIM TO THE INFIRMARY FOR ADVANCED MEDICAL TREATMENT."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, she just watched the school's Blacksmith send a student flying through the emergency dust barrier and create a crater on the low sparring wall. She looked to Ozpin for guidance but the man simply nodded and sipped from his infernal coffee mug. She sighed and watched, along with the many spectators of the match, as the medical staff peeled the now unconscious, and no longer screaming, body of Russel Thrush. It was a chilling sight, there wasn't any blood coming from any part of Russel's body and he just lay in the crater screaming as if someone had shoved a hot iron into every singular cell of his body and then poured ice cold water all over him.

Glynda looked at Masamune, who was standing as if he could it all the time. Then she remembered the braces he was wearing before.

_Are the braces helping him stand…? Just what was he before he joined the staff here?_

* * *

Masamune stood on the sparring floor, the soles of his feet feeling the solidness of the cement that made up the flooring of the arena. He examined his five foot tall fish and was satisfied with what he did. By charging the nervous system and the muscles of the fish, he could technically control how the fish would tighten muscles and remain rigid.

When Thrush managed to strike at Masamune, the blacksmith barely managed to block the dual knife attack. He had barely enough time to bring the fish up in time to block the hit, resulting in him being flung off his seat for only a few seconds allowing Masamune enough time to counter the fast flying Thrush.

He rested the tuna on the ground and sat cross legged. As if he was inviting the rest of team CDL to attack him. He made a come hither gesture with his hand. Masamune was feeling a bit cocky after moving his legs for a little bit.

"Be a shame if you let this oppur-tuna-ty pass, you buoys cod do batter than this. I trout this team as a group of hunters in training not a bunch of shrimps."

Yang exploded with laughter at the overwhelming amount of fish puns in that sentence. Soon followed the rest of the crowd, it seemed that the blacksmith knew a thing or two about good puns since even Blake laughed. Ozpin and the staff were howling with laughter, it wasn't often that the blacksmith could crack a pun or even a joke but when he did it often followed with hilarious results.

Cardin tightened his grip on his mace before bellowing a battle cry. His single charge was followed by covering fire from his teammates. Their bullets exploding small holes near Masamune but none came close to hitting the blacksmith.

Cardin thought to himself as he charged the sitting blacksmith. _SHIT! Without Russel our teamwork is mediocre at best, and those two can't get a single hit on him! What's up with this guy!? What kind of monster is he? NO! I SHOULDN'T BE SCARED! I AM CARDIN, SLAYER OF GRIMM, I WILL NOT LOSE TO A CRIPPLE WIELDING A FISH!_

And thus Cardin brought down his mighty flanged mace upon the tuna that the Blacksmith held, and activated the explosive crystal once more. The resulting explosion created a dust cloud that engulfed the two fighters preventing any visual contact with the two.

_SMACK_

_CRRRRRUNNCH_

Was heard and Cardin was sent flying out of the dust cloud. The board that displayed his aura levels had only dropped to the halfway point, a bright yellow. Though the large dent in his chest plate showed that he took a big beating.

Masamune stood in the same place as he was, except now there was a large chunk of tuna missing from his weapon. The marks kinda looked like teeth marks though…

_CHOMP_

_Om nom nom nom nom…_

….

….

"Wansh shome? Ish goodsh… Noes?" Masamune blinked as he took another bite out of the tuna.

* * *

**Vale Docks**

Cinder took a look out into the sea, her gaze staring longingly out into the distance. Her amber eyes wishing they could set the world ablaze. Perhaps she should do so, if it would bring him back? No, perhaps she should settle for her original plan.

A Bullhead flew overhead, its engines at full thrust as it sped towards Beacon. Cinder's eyes widened briefly as she saw the hundreds of rents that were covering the transport.

_What in the name of Oum did that Bullhead encounter?_

Cinder watched as one of the engines exploded, sending hundreds of metal shrapnel hurling into the city below. However, the Bullhead continued on as if it believed it could. It leaned hazardly towards its left as it continued to fly.

* * *

**The Bullhead that could**

"BEACON! THIS IS PILOT WOOD! RESPOND!"

"Hehehe, Hey there pilot 'LITTLE WOOD' pffffftttt…."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKES PLEASE NOT RIGHT NOW! I GOT INJURED AND A DAMAGED BULLHEAD! PLEASE CLEAR THE LANDING PAD AND IF POSSIBLE CREATE A LARGE FIFTY METER RADIUS!"

"Alright, Wood! Beacon will be prepped and ready for your arrival."

"THANK FUCKING OUM!"

Pilot Martyn "Little" Wood slammed his helmet onto the floor next to his seat. He grabbed control of the control wheel and wrestled for control of the dying Bullhead. His blue eyes darted between the control panels and gauges that covered the cockpit. He knew that the Bullhead, he so lovingly called "Sheila".

"Mr. Wood, I do hope that you are properly prepared to land me…" came voice of the artificial intelligence of the Bullhead. She was rather cheeky when Martyn finally got to know her, and some of the students that ride the Bullhead swear that she harbors some intimate affections towards her pilot.

"Sheila, I think I can do this. I mean I just learned how to parallel park two days ago." Martyn said with a grin.

"I think we're doomed." Sheila's voice was both worried and monotonous.

* * *

**Beacon Arena **

Dove and Masamune traded blows, the clash of steel against cooked flesh echoing throughout the Arena. Dove attempted a horizontal slash pointed at the direction of Masamune's head. His blade meeting the head of Masamune's tuna before the Blacksmith slammed the entire fish into his face, causing Dove to back off before parrying a stab from Masamune.

Sky jumped from behind the Blacksmith, his halberd singing its horrid dirge as it flew down towards the head of the Blacksmith.

_SMASH_

Sky's eyes widened as he saw the cracks webbing off the blade of his halberd. Its reverse crescent blade buried deep into sparring ring's floor. He never saw the fish coming in from the behind him on the left, but Cardin did.

_SLAM_

_CRACK_

Cardin's flanged mace locked with the fish as he stared off against the Blacksmith, his eyes daring the Blacksmith to try anything. Cardin and the Blacksmith were locked in a battle of strength, their weapons pushing and shoving against each other testing the other for weakness. Though inch by ever creeping inch was Masamune getting a gain on the leader of CRDL.

Sky finally pulled out his weapon out of the ground and charged the dueling warriors. He raised the halberd above his head and brought it singing down on the Blacksmith.

* * *

Masamune felt something in the back of his head warn him about the approaching danger coming from above him. He sent Cardin flying back with the assistance of a aura boosted shove. Spinning the Tuna in his hands, Masamune brought the fish to bear guard against the crescent blade of Sky. Masamune promptly kicked the halberd user back as he spun one hundred eighty degrees to parry a series of cuts and stabs by the furious Dove.

The swordsman was a good fighter, but not good enough. Spinning the fish as he blocked and parried the sword blows allowed the Blacksmith to build up enough momentum to begin his counter attack. Switching from a polearm to a two-handed grip, the Blacksmith began his rush.

Fast, precise, and powerful blows were barely blocked by the swordsman. The two-handed grip giving Masamune the edge in their duel until the other two members of CRDL jumped in.

Cardin dashed in swinging his mace horizontally, making the Blacksmith jump back, and Sky used Cardin as a springboard to gain more momentum as he spun in the air and brought down the halberd on the Blacksmith. The blade of the halberd finally biting into the weapon of the Blacksmith, preventing the Blacksmith from using it any further without having to disarm Sky in order to retrieve it.

Masamune chuckled as he found that his weapon was stuck onto the halberd. Letting go of the weapon, Masamune jumped back and assumed a unarmed fighting pose.

The cheers of the crowd escalated as they saw that team CRDL finally got the upper hand over the staff member.

The Aura levels of team CRDL now nearing the red zone. Cardin, Dove, and Sky were breathing hard but had smiles on their faces. Perhaps they could win this after all? However when they took a look on the scoreboard, the Blacksmith's Aura levels had barely gone down and their smiles faded. Was the Blacksmith toying around with them?

Masamune smiled and made a 'come at me' gesture with his bandaged hand. This action scared the members of CRDL. But Cardin will not be intimidated by a man who was just in a wheelchair, and as to avenge the fall of Russel as well.

Team CRDL let out a roar of defiance and charged the Blacksmith. Sky taking the lead he swung his halberd expecting to take the cocky Blacksmith's head, but to his surprise when he found he could barely lift the polearm with its heavy and fishy load. Masamune responded by introducing his right fist into Sky's face, sending the young hunter-in-training crashing into the ground past his charging teammates. The Blacksmith pivoted to the left as he dodged Cardin's downward strike, kicking the student before grabbing the fish halberd.

Kicking backwards the mummy Blacksmith ripped off the giant tuna off the halberd. He rested the entire weight of the tuna on his shoulder, holding it as if it was a greatsword ready to be used. Masamune felt a bit of nostalgia as he held the fish like that but disregarded that feeling. He needed to be focused now, not distracted.

Sky got shakily up on to his legs, he was on his last bits of Aura anymore and he would be in the red. His halberd was tossed towards him by the Blacksmith, it was a show of good sportsmanship as well as a Warrior's pride.

Cardin and Dove resumed their tag team attack, with Dove thrusting with his sword as well as firing his pistol to keep Masamune from attempting to counter attack. Cardin circled from behind like a wolf and kept his mace at the ready in case he needed to use it.

Using the Tuna as a shield to block another point blank shot from Dove, Masamune felt another warning from behind him. He spun the fish in a circle around his body, and felt the fish impact with something. Then flew a couple feet as he heard an explosion, as he flew Masamune twisted his body around to land on his feet. But he didn't expect to land nearby to Sky, who had his halberd ready to swing at the flying Blacksmith. Masamune expected to feel the full brunt of the halberd but was surprised when the strike didn't come. He felt the blade slice just a few centimeters below him and clatter to the ground.

Sky was so exhausted from the fight, he wasn't properly adjusted to his weapon like his teammates and he didn't have proper training so he used more energy than what was needed from his weapon. He fell to the ground, no longer able to lift his weapon. Cardin and Dove rushed to their teammate's side, but not before Masamune who stood tall over the fallen Lark. Masamune held out his weapon as a threatening gesture to have the two stop their approach.

Two medics quickly climbed up onto the ring and dragged the unconscious Sky off the battlefield.

The crowd continued to cheer as Masamune lowered himself to the ground and balanced the fish between his shoulder blades. A quick glance at the scoreboard told Masamune that he was halfway to yellow while the other two were very close to red.

Masamune launched off the ground towards the two hunters-in-training, his feet not even touching the ground as it appeared as if he was gliding on air. Dove and Cardin rushed forward, their weapons raised in the hopes that they could repel the Blacksmith in order to make a better plan.

They never expected the Blacksmith to throw his weapon at them, nor did they expect the fish to actually hit them. Both students lay flat on the ground, the massive slightly eaten fish lay atop of them.

* * *

Ozpin, as well as a few other teachers, received an urgent alert from the Air Control station on campus. It stated that they as well as a few medical teams were required at the Air Pad effective immediately.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Another Chapter done! This one took awhile since I'm not trained in fish to weapon combat so having to act out the actions took a bit of practice and trial and error. Good news though! I got a Beta! His name is AridWolfFang, and he requested the inclusion of a OC in exchange of helping get rid of typos and what not. Which is Good for both me and you, the reader! So thank you AridWolfFang for graciously volunteering to be subjected to my writing pre-edit!**

**As always Read and Review! Them Reviews feed this hungry writer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Read and Review**

**Chapter 8: Requiescat in Pace**

**BETA: AridWolfFang**

"_When fighting the Grimm, take heed that they are animals, not unlike humans but still very animal like in their behaviors. Take special notice when engaging fellow humans, or faunus; They are intelligent like you and will not hesitate to use anything in order to harm or kill you. But take note of the difference between man and Grimm, the follies of man are that we and to an extent faunus are daytime creatures while the Grimm does not need sleep, food, or water. One needs to rest, the opportune time to strike, the much darker other will not stop until it kills you. Take the time to understand yourself and your enemy and you shall win one hundred battles out of one hundred." - The Art of War, Sun Tzu 544-496 before Dust_

"_The City of Yharnam was the first city to create the trick weapon, or in modern terms a mechashift weapon. The trick weapon was created for the sole purpose of having a weapon as well as a normal functional item. Examples of the trick tool could be seen in the Saw Cleaver, the Threaded Cane, and the Kirkhammer. This signalled the influx of strong and powerful hunters and huntresses originating from the City of Yharnam and a saying was created 'You aren't a hunter unless you've got a bit of Yharnam blood in you.' This was of course during the time where Hunters and Huntresses were needed the most and the divide between Human and Faunus was bridged for the sake of both races survival. After the boom of Yharnam trick weaponry had spread all across the surviving kingdoms of Vytal causing the city to reach a height of technological and military might but historians state that this was never a Golden Age for the city, after the spread and creations of the more powerful mechashift weaponry it is said that Yharnam disappeared into history never to be spoken of again." - Bloodborne; the History of Hunter Weaponry Volume One_

* * *

**Beacon Airspace, 25 Meters (****27.34 yards)**** Out**

Martyn "Little" Wood was regretting eating that chili cheese hotdog right around now. His Sheila, the Bullhead, was currently unable to fly in a straight line anymore. The right engine that just exploded but stayed relatively intact just fell off a few seconds ago, while the left engine just started to make some sounds that sounded like it was just about to die.

But if he was going to let a little thing like that stop him from doing what he needed to do. Which was getting the students and one other to Beacon to help them recover.

The Bullhead buckled and lost power for a few seconds but quickly recovered with some quick handling by Martyn. Though his stomach was protesting due to the fact that possibly, (62.328403%) to his estimate, that the hotdog that he ate recently was bad. He even felt the darn thing slowly rise up out of his stomach and rest just under his uvula, he could swear it was just barely touching the tip of the hotdog. It felt both disgusting and kinda right at the same time.

Was he gay? Did he like the D? Was he going to stop being a man in his father's eyes? DID MARTYN "LITTLE" WOOD LIKE MEN? As Martyn, the pilot, continued to have this ongoing "AM I GAY OR AM I NOT GAY" debate in his head, he didn't notice that the Bullhead started leaning to the right. His little female A.I. Companion decided to let him know.

"MARTYN! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

"WHA-"

_**BAM**_

_**TH-TH-THUD-UD-UD-UD**_

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEECHHHH**_

_**PSHHHhhhhhhh**_

…

**Beacon Landing Pad**

Ozpin, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, and the Janitor watched in horror as a damaged Bullhead crash into the landing area of Beacon. They ran towards the wreckage of the Bullhead and surveyed the crash site, the medics were rushing and scrambling towards the wreckage as several fires started to ignite around the ruined grounds, the sight of the wreckage was that of something of an small meteor. The Bullhead itself lay shattered and split apart on the ground, its cockpit lay smashed and decimated upon the remains of what appeared to be the left wing, its transport bay was the only thing slightly intact and not completely on fire, and the rest was in a pile near the ruined tail.

Ozpin looked surprised as did Oobleck but not Port. Port was horrified at the scene, he himself having been in several crashes it didn't help that the portly man had barely survived any of them. But the main question that echoed throughout their heads was, what had happened in that mission?

Specialist Team ARRW, was a group of students who had risen and stayed at the top of their first year group being quite notable for their abundant ability to complete any mission without failure, as well as being made up of some of the most skilled students within Beacon. They had been assigned to one of the most foremost and quite possibly most famous hunter of all time, Monyreak Oum. Monyreak Oum was one of the original founders of Beacon and had been around for the establishment of Vale, Monyreak was also a figure head for Pro-Faunus rights as well as being an advocate for the establishment of more work safety laws. Though often mistaken to be a descendant of the great prophet Monty Oum, he sadly was not and the only similarity was that both great men shared the same last name.

This group was tasked with the mission of finding the location of Yharnam and to find out why exactly had it faded out of History. And if possible reopen the gates, or end whatever was lurking in the ruins.

This mission was supported and backed by every battle academy across Vytal. One group of students from each school was sent in the hopes of finding out the location and reason why the birthplace of mechashift weaponry had gone silent. In theory, Yharnam just ceased to accept or remove Hunters and Huntresses into the city and developed an isolationist mindset, isolating itself from the rest of Vytal in hopes of becoming more self-sufficient and possibly when the time became right a possible empire. But that theory was never going to be proven until now.

But when one of the groups, alongside some of the most famous and world-reknown hunters and huntresses, crash land on safe home territory. It raised some questions rather quickly.

The sound of machinery being used and metal being forcibly sawed open, forced the staff members to pay attention to the wreckage. Medical teams quickly swarmed inside the transport hold and brought out five bodies, while another team finally broke into the cockpit and dragged out the unconscious but heavily injured pilot.

As the medics put the bodies on stretchers and sprint towards the medical office, Ozpin nodded to the Janitor who used his semblance to restore the landscape to its original form. The three teachers said their thanks to the Janitor and walked off towards the Medical Bay. Hopefully they could find out what happened.

* * *

**Beacon Arena**

"And the Victor of the Challenge is Masamune!"

"MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE!"

Masamune was quite elated by the cheering but he humbly declined the right to a speech. He didn't need all this attention he was getting, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it just a tad bit. Masamune walked over to his wheelchair and removed his "braces". It felt good to stretch his legs but when all you know is a cryptic warning about walking it wasn't hard to convince him that he should remain wheel bound.

As Masamune turned his wheels around, he was met by the excited screaming of a little red bundle that slammed headfirst into his chest.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! YOUWERESOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! IMEANWITHTHEFISHSPINNINGANDTHETHWACKTHWACKWHAMSPLATSMACK! AND TEAM CRDL GOING ALL UGHHH NOOOO ITS TOO FISHY!" Ruby continued to make various noises and sounds about how team CRDL had their asses handed to them, while the rest of her team ran onto the ring to catch up with their excited leader.

Yang had the biggest smile on her face as she approached her very clingy sister and the unfortunate Blacksmith. She wasn't even mad that her sister was straddling the poor, poor Blacksmith whose bandaged face transited between shock, horror, confusion, and then finally poker faced. The little reaper didn't even notice she was sitting inappropriately on top of the Blacksmith's lap.

Yang coughed loudly and said, "Are we interrupting something? You look like you are in a _wrap_! Ehhhhh?" To which the Blacksmith and the rest of team RWBY face palmed at the same time.

"Ugh! Yang!" The Little Reaper adjusted her sitting position on her involuntary perch, to which she sat back to his chest and legs dangling off his lap. The Little Reaper glared dangerously at her sister who looked incredibly happy at the horrendously, infuriating, and poorly chosen word play that she had just engaged in with so much gusto.

"Ruby! Look at where you're sitting! Please, stop being such a child!" Weiss had her face buried into one hand as she looked at her heels. Her face was one of much annoyance, both causes from the same family.

"Huh? Where… I'm….. Sitting….. OH MY GOSH! IMSOSORRY!" Ruby's blush could be compared to any number of red things but still nevertheless still very much scarlet. She jumped off Masamune's lap and had her head bowed down and her hands placed together as she offered her apologies to the Blacksmith.

"Tis fine. There is not any harm to me nor to you so there is nothing for you to apologize for. Eetoo, eetoo…. Wasn't there a fourth member in your team? Wait… Where did my tuna go?" Masamune turned around to see Blake about to take a bite into the still warm and very muched cooked to perfection tuna fish.

Her face was that of great success and bliss over her new prize, her eyes were filled with hunger as she beheld the glorious five feet of meaty joy. Its succulent flesh begged the cat faunus to take a bite and savor the delicious fish flesh that lay beneath the crispy and flaky skin. There wasn't any seasoning but that didn't matter to Blake, what she was about to bite into needed no such boring and detracting add-ons to her delicious five feet of warm meat. Her mouth appeared to be moving in slow motion as she neared the thick slab of fish belly.

"BLAKE, NOOOOO!" Cried out Ruby and Weiss.

Yang was too busy rolling on the ground laughing.

**CHOMP**

* * *

"My, my, does your teammate like fish that much?" Masamune chuckled at the sight before now. Ruby and Weiss attempted to wrestle the fish out of their dark and usually quiet teammate. Their quiet teammate was having none of this and was threatening to attack them with both parts of Gambol Shroud, though she still had the fish unceremoniously hanging limply out of her mouth which was quite a feat considering the fact that it was a very large fish she was holding in her mouth.

Though the sound of a horsewhip slapping onto flesh caused the entire group to jump, Masamune excluded. Glynda Goodwitch was not in a pleasant mood, her vibrant green eyes filled with both annoyance and anger. These students should respect who they were misconducting in front of, while the person who was supposed to be a internationally renowned figure wasn't doing anything other than sitting there! Granted, he _was _in a wheelchair but still! The gall of the man to sit there and not do anything was very much something Ozpin would do!

* * *

**Beacon, Crash Site**

Ozpin was helping some of the medics clear the debris and dirt covering up the entrance into the cockpit. He sneezed loudly and accidently crashed into one of the medics, who caused a domino effect and caused everyone who was working to fall down flat on their faces, asses, or backs.

_Am I getting sick?_

Ozpin wondered this to himself as the work group were busy arguing the issues of having everyone attached to rope to work inside the crash site.

* * *

**Beacon Arena, Sparring Ring**

Masamune was getting worried now, Glynda was here and Professor Peach was too busy counting the money from the betting that had taken placed during his duel. But where was the infamous trio of Ozpin, Oobleck, and Port? He looked around but couldn't spot them, instead he saw a pillar of smoke. Masamune didn't say anything but instead decided to do something he would both regret and enjoy thoroughly.

"GLYNDA! THERES A SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

"WHAT? EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Glynda screamed out loud as she ran in circles throwing random spells in an attempt to either maim, kill, exterminate, burn, bury, or end the nonexistent spider that was supposedly on her shoulder. Students started to yell and scream as they ducked, dodged, dipped, dived, and dodged the random magical attacks of the panicking Goodwitch.

The teachers were too busy trying to calm the chaos that was occurring before it escalated. Team RWBY and Masamune weren't so lucky, they were in the epicenter of the attacks. Masamune was thrown halfway across the sparring ring, the wheels of his wheelchair squealing in protest as the Blacksmith dropped the huge slab of ring that he caught, its sharpened end just centimeters from his face. There was a large sweatdrop behind Masamune's head, it was pretty obvious he was regretting his actions to a large degree.

* * *

**MAGICAL TIMEY WHIMEY WIBBLY WOBBILY PLACE**

Perhaps if we, the readers delved into his mind with magical powers granted to us by the great all-fathers of Fanfiction and RWBY, into the head of Masamune during this time. Perhaps we may glean a first look into what he may be thinking or experiencing.

Oh! Right! Yes… Welcome to the wonderful magical timey whimey wibbly wobbily place where you and I may have this chance to speak. Albeit in a more bothersome way than those silly A/Ns. See, while you're here the story continues to progress without you, dear reader. So right now you could be missing some very important dialogue or some really awesome action scenes. But you can't do anything about it, think of it as a wonderful, unpredictable, and nonchalant way of me censoring some very visceral parts.

Oh by the way! As an added bonus I'll tell you what you missed in one short sentence. Glynda is still throwing sharp pointy rocks, the ground, and Masamune around due to her amazing control over most objects, and Masamune...

* * *

**Beacon Arena**

_I REGRET NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! FOR I AM NOW EVOLVED INTO A DEADLY BALLISTIC WEAPON! FEAR ME! _

Thought Masamune as he was once more tossed around in his wheelchair, whooping and cheering all the way through the wall. Followed by a loud _**THUNK**_. Masamune was fine, mostly. Though that could hardly be said of the lanky tall green haired that lay flattened under the Blacksmith.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Was the only thing that was said, followed by a very awkward silence.

…

…

…

The tension between the four staff members became so tense that one could literally punch it. Maybe a little sun dragon would do that, perhaps with a witty word. In the end it didn't even matter, since said dragon was still in the arena hopefully dodging the flying pointy things that were zooming all over the place.

Ozpin, Port, and the Janitor traded glances with each other and all said in unison, "Pranked Glynda…" followed by the sound of all three introducing their faces to the palm of their hands. They stared incredulously at the grinning Blacksmith who was busy putting more weight on top of the poor caffeine brother in arms, all in all it seemed like a good idea for the Blacksmith to do so. Maybe… He didn't really have an idea since his head was throbbing like crazy. Feeling that Oobleck got what he deserved, Masamune leaned down and pocketed the wad of cash in Oobleck's right hand. Plausible deniability would be ensured with the glare that the wrapped up Blacksmith was giving them.

Masamune then wheeled off into the distance, perhaps to cause someone else some grief instead of the teaching staff. He was quite the enigma that Blacksmith, confined to a wheelchair yet able to move as if he could always do so in the first place.

* * *

**Beacon, Infirmary Ward**

Doctor Frank "Doc" DuFrense was in a pickle, by a pickle he _really _meant in a pickle. Apparently a scalpel shouldn't be used to remove an entire arm, by itself, with no anesthesia and due to the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. How he even passed medical school was short of nothing but a miracle. But then again, he was a retired military veteran working in a esteemed academy where the possibility of students dying while studying or doing extracurricular activities was relatively high, but that was to disregard the fact the multiple safety factors and plans to prevent such things from happening. But the possibility was still there, even the greatest plans can fail to the simplest of things.

Doc sighed as he slid his hand through his hair in thought, and jumped as a bunch of nurses and medics rushed by him carrying four stretchers and a cadaver bag.

Blood… So much of it… Spilling out on the nice clean floor… Tis time for the Doctor to step in.

The doors to the emergency treatment facility shut close as Doc entered, stretching sterile operating gloves on his hands.

Open the doors, the Doctor is in.

* * *

**Vale Parks and Recreation Center**

Cinder was sitting on a park bench, attempting to relax but unable to. The image of the burning Bullhead kept coming back to her. The image of the flaming engines and the screeching of damaged metal echoing throughout her mindscape. It wasn't pleasant nor was it a frightening experience, but it reminded her of something and whatever it was she couldn't place her finger on it.

Sighing, Cinder takes in the sight of the park where all the happy couples are going around being all lovey dovey. In all respects she should be jealous or even angry, but those dark thoughts were chased away by all the happy moments she shared with her beloved.

She got up now, tears in her eyes as she walked away towards the transport hub. The ride back could be described as per usual and uneventful. Though the air transport pilot did mention something about property damage on Beacon, this little piece of information intrigued Cinder.

_Did that Bullhead that I saw earlier cause that much damage to Beacon? Was it possible? _

As the air transport landed upon the esteemed but damaged lands of Beacon Academy, Cinder looked towards the smoke still rising from the wreckage of the crashed Bullhead. Though the disappointing factor was that any visible damage to the school grounds was virtually non-existent except for the wreckage of the Bullhead itself.

_How in the world? Do they have someone in the staff that is capable of terraforming? Or anything like that of the sort? Perhaps this will make destroying and burning Beacon to the ground a tad more enjoyable. _

Cinder took the long route back to her "team's" room and laid upon the bed. Both Emerald and Mercury immediately stopped what they were doing and paid attention to whatever their leader was going to say for the next few moments. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Emerald hesitantly asked

"U-um… How was your day in Vale ma'am?"

"It was fine."

"Really? I thought you would be setting fire to half of Vale by now with the resources that Roman had collected over the months." Mercury's face had a shit eating smirk on it as usual since he didn't particularly enjoy the self proclaimed king among thieves.

"Mercury, I believe that now isn't a good time for such talk. And perhaps you should mind your surroundings a bit more. Perhaps I need remind you?" Cinder's eyes locked onto Mercury's with a glare. Mercury swallowing rather loudly while nodding to show that he understood **exactly **what Cinder was saying.

Sighing loudly and causing both of her supposed teammates jump in terror, which she secretly enjoyed, Cinder announced

"I'll be taking a nap. Do not bother me under any circumstances unless you wish to be added to the fireplace as ash."

Mercury and Emerald nodded quickly and returned to whatever they were doing. Which was an essay assigned by Doctor Oobleck, something on the history of the Human-Faunus war. It wasn't too difficult of an assignment but still it took a large chunk of both of their times since Cinder often refused to share whatever she used to write her essays and reports.

Cinder ignored the grumblings of her underlings and closed her eyes. The darkness that embraced her mind was comforting and yet repulsive at the same time. It reminded her of a poem she once heard...

_What is Dark,_

_When there is light?_

_And what is light,_

_Without the darkness?_

_How forsaken art thou who seeketh_

_to only feed one side of thyself,_

_When the endless possibilities,_

_if given the chance to _

_choose which side of you to feed with thou deeds,_

_lay with feeding both sides equally._

* * *

**Abandoned Temple, Emerald Forest**

Cinder and her tall companion approached the ruined temple in the clearing. Cinder was too busy glaring at her partner to pay attention to where they were at.

_The gall of this… extremely pretty boy to lay his hands on me! I mean I guess he had his reasons but seriously!? Carrying me as if I was a princess or something! I am a powerful huntress, not some damsel in distress! I mean my partner would fit that part better than me! Hmmm… That gives me a couple of ideas for our future together._

Her face had a menacing look often applied to those who were planning a devious and most malicious end for some poor unfortunate soul, so sad yet so true. But in the end it didn't matter since Cinder continued to walk forward and bump into someone.

"Well aren't you a cute thing, coming over here to me like that. What? Do you want beautiful me to give you a hug?"

An annoying noise entered Cinder's ears, she looked up to see the most uptight and "noble" of hunters. If compared to Nemo's extremely girlish looks and this guy's apparent self-proclaimed "beauty", Cinder would choose Nemo hands down. At least Nemo didn't go around proclaiming he was so beautiful that they should make statues of him. Ugh, men these days.

"Pardon me, I didn't see you. At all. And, no thank you by the way. I don't appreciate being hugged by strangers." Cinder's words were laced with an anger so hot that it practically melted her words. It even manifested itself as Cinder balled up her hands into fists and flames started to ignite around them. She wasn't in a good mood, and this self-proclaimed treasure of women wasn't going to make it any worse.

That wasn't until Nemo strolled over and surprised Cinder for the second time today. When he opened his mouth it wasn't a deep baritone male voice but rather a sultry and very seductive voice of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

"Oh~ Aren't you a strong and handsome man… Why don't you just leave little ole us alone? Hmmm? I'm sure such a big, strong, and handsome man like you wouldn't possible bother us ladies? I'm sure that you aren't just a pretty face either, and under that _hard_, _handsome_, and _sculpted _face lies a gentleman." Nemo even did the thing where he brought his finger under the man's chin and lifted it up to face his face. Cinder was both appalled and extremely thankful for her partner's intervention, though she believed that he could've done it a bit better.

"O-oh… Yeah! I am a gentleman! U-uh… If you ladies n-need any help please don't hesitate to ask!" as he ran off, never for one second did he remember the fact that he didn't tell the pair what his name was.

Cinder took a moment to gut-punch her partner, and whisper-yelled into his ear

"THE FUCK!? HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT!? THAT IS BOTH RIDICULOUS AND ALSO KIND OF COOL, BUT REGARDLESS THE HELL?"

"U-ugh…." Was the reply which was followed by another gut-punch from Cinder, who was a bit peeved at her partner. Nemo fell to his knees as he held his hands over the abused parts.

"I-it's kind of a skill that I could use since I was a kid…" He said normally, since there weren't many people within ear shot.

"As a child!? What the hell did you look like as a kid!? And what the hell do you mean you could sound like both a guy and a girl, is that your semblance or something?" Cinder was being unusually harsh on the poor guy, cause he was sweating bullets and had that nervous face like when your mom found out that you were straight but believed you were gay the entire time and thought you were telling a lie.

"U-ummm, can we talk about this later?" Nemo asked nervously.

"Fine. But when we are alone we will talk about this." Cinder said assuredly.

Cinder finally took a look around and saw that there were about sixteen students in the clearing, eight pairs of two partners. And on the altar stood pedestals carrying a variety of different colored chess pieces.

Cinder heard the sound of flapping wings and turned around and saw that the majority of birds that were resting in the trees surrounding the temple had began to fly away. She heard the sound of weapons being prepared, the hunters and huntresses in training were prepared for whatever came out of the woods. But when Cinder looked over to her partner, he was standing in one place his weapon not even deployed yet.

The baying, howling, roaring, snorting, and cawing of Grimm was getting closer by the second. Cinder summoned her glass bow and had a arrow resting on the body of the bow.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnndddd that's chapter 8 done! Sorry, if this was posted up at the wrong time (11:52 PM PST for me). But I felt like posting up this chapter today and so I forced my beta to get on and edit this chapter. He/she wasn't all too pleased but was happy to help spitball a few ideas between me and him/her. So got anything to say Arid?**

**Beta/Note (B/N): Its been awesome pre-reaading and editing this story though I don't like when Seo thoroughly enjoys fucking around with me... I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!**

**A/N: You have Feelings? Awwww, That's adorable *Pulls out a whip* Guess it's time to "whip" you back into shape...**

**B/N: Help... Me...**

***Seo closes the doors to that room***

**Remember! Please Read and Review! PM me if you have an ideas, suggestions, questions, or requests that you want to see in the story, but putting them in review format helps feed mah hungry belly! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Read and Review**

**Chapter 9: Memoir of the Red**

"_It is said that the bravest of men are the ones who do not come from the highest of places nor the lowest, but rather they come from the need to be brave. To stand tall in the face of adversary and say nay to their fates in order to become whole and free from the shackles of their so called masters of their fate. It is as often not recorded to be even be an option, for soothe the men and women who record our so called history for they are biased to the greatest degree, patriotic, and racist to all ideals except their own countries' or nations'. It is with heavy heart that even the greatest of writers is biased against all odds, which is sadly the unspoken truth. If you seeketh the truth, go seek the ones who are often oppressed, those who are the victors, and those who keep the stories of the past alive. For because of them, History shalt never exist." - Excerpt of the Memoirs of Alexander Poe, Philosopher and retired Hunter. _

"_To be or not to be, that is the question." - William Shakespeare_

"_C'MON YOU GRIMM BEASTS! FIGHT ME! MY NAME IS SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" - Last Words of the Knight Siegmeyer of the Catarina Province in Atlas, Death at the hands of Grimm as he evacuated the citizens of his province_

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Ancient Ruins Clearing**

Cinder nervously looked looked around, the sounds of multiple Grimm creating a cacophony of sound that created fear in the group of hunters and huntresses. Suddenly, a pair of students broke through the underbrush, their faces covered in dirt and grime as their bloodied bodies collapsed on the ground. The self-proclaimed handsome hunter rushed out to meet them ignoring the cries of his partner, a rather pretty girl in Cinder's opinion. The self-proclaimed hunter didn't even notice that the two students were already dead, large thick lines decorated the backs of the two students signalling that they were already dead when their bodies hit the floor of the clearing.

"NOO!" screamed the partner of the self-proclaimed hunter as she watched her partner's body get impaled by several white claws. His face showing a surprised look as blood started to gush out from his body.

_CRA-CLANK-CRA-CLANK-CRACK_

Was heard throughout the clearing. Cinder turned and saw that her partner had a unique looking rifle in his hands, its smoking barrel clearly stating who had shot the bullets. The self-proclaimed hunter's partner ran to his side and dragged him away, albeit slowly, staining the nice green grass of the clearing a dark red.

Soon howls and growls began to fill the air once more, the sight of hundreds of red eyes causing the gathered group of hunters and huntresses to prepare for the worst. Many of the students in the clearing had already drawn their weapons, their eyes scanning the clearing boundary in search of targets. Cinder kept an arrow resting on the body of her glass bow, she was nervous in the minds of both her and her surrounding allies the same thought kept arising.

_What is out there? And can I kill it?_

One of the hunters-in-training activated his fire based semblance and threw a small fireball into the dark woods. Illuminating the area around it but igniting a tree near the clearing. Soon flames began to spread like wildfire throughout the forest, filling the area with smoke and choking ash. Cinder and the flame flinging hunter tried their best to quell the flames while the rest of the hunters and huntresses kept their eyes on the shadows moving in the flames.

Suddenly a long shadowy appendage burst out of the flames, its claws primed to rend metal and flesh apart, causing many of students to jump back. It was the arm of a Beowolf as it slowly entered the clearing. The moment when it fully appeared it released a blood thirsty roar and charged the group. As it did, more of its murderous kin began to step out of the flames some singed while others were fine but there were a few that still stood while being consumed by the flames themselves.

Cinder found herself being pulled back as Nemo took her place on the front lines. His voice, while still feminine, booming out orders.

"FORM RANKS! THOSE WITH MELEE ORIENTED SEMBLANCES OR SKILLS FORM A CIRCLE AROUND THE RUINS! THOSE THAT DO NOT CLIMB UP ONTO THE RUINS AND RAIN HELL ON THESE BASTARDOS!"

Just the sheer volume of his voice spurred the hunters and huntresses into action. With rifle still in hand, Nemo formed a bulwark of flesh and steel between those who were still getting into position.

_CRA-CLA-CRA-CLA-CRA-CLA-CRA-CLA-CRA-CLA-CRA-CLA-CRACK_

The sound of his unusual rifle echoing out into the forest as Beowolf after Beowolf fell to his onslaught of bullets. Though not all of them were killed off, some continued to bound towards him. Those that did make it to the top of the ruins lent their support in the shape of bullets, grenades, orbs of fire, or in Cinder's case explosive glass arrows. Even more Grimm bodies began to pile up but the flood was not stemmed by the blood and bodies of Grimm, perhaps if the bodies and blood of humans joined their pile then the flood shall be stemmed and the Grimm knew that.

Nemo flipped a switch on his rifle and the barrel of the rifle shrunk inside of itself and the grip of Nemo's sword staff appeared from inside the grip of his rifle. Slamming the now Rifle blade sheath to his left hip, Nemo assumed a strange pose one that had one hand near the trigger of what remained of his rifle. The others however were already fighting for their lives, the sounds of steel against bone and tooth echoed throughout of the clearing. Cinder watched as several Beowolves lept through the air towards Nemo she prepared several arrows in order to help him, but it wasn't needed. With a _CRACK, _Nemo's blade was ejected out of its sheath forcibly, slamming into the face mask of the first Beowolf, forcing it back while sending several cracks to appear on it. Nemo didn't waste any time, grabbing the eastern sword staff in one hand Nemo swung his weapon to intercept the attack of the second Beowolf, the sword staff's curved blade meeting the claw and paw of the Beowolf mid-swing preventing Nemo from receiving injury. Grabbing the hilt or the haft of the sword staff with both hands Nemo ripped the blade from the Grimm in a spray of blood, soaking the ground below the fighting combatants a pleasant dark red. The Beowolf lept back howling and growling in pain as its allies rushed past their injured brethren in order to kill this insolent fleshbag wielding the shiny sharp metal pointy stick thing. Nemo began to twirl and whirl his weapon around his body filling the air around him with arcs of light emanating from his blade. Each arc growing larger and faster with each spin, even the Beowolves that were attacking him stood at the bare edges of the spinning blade in fear that should they make a mistake- it would be the last thing they would do. That was when Nemo took the fight to the enemy, with a single bound he began to wade through the horde of Grimm.

Nemo walked slowly, his weapon taking long arcing swings. Such devastating blows struck huge gaps in the Grimm, but not without consequence. Claws and teeth found home in the body of the Hunter who stood alone, covering his body in both Grimm blood and his own. Yet, He never caved and never faltered for blow after blow, swing after swing, was death brought upon the monsters of Humanity. But Cinder could only watch as her partner courageously faced down such odds, she couldn't do anything up close like her partner was doing but unlike her partner she could do something about the numbers that would soon bog him down. Nemo swung once and found his blade lodged deep in the head of one of the many Beowolves surrounding him, letting go of the blade he drew his shorter straight sword and began to continue his hewing of Grimm. With his reach shortened, his blade could not deliver as many killing blows as he would like but nevertheless he inflicted many damaging and debilitating wounds to the Beowolves with much faster results. His shortsword was a blur in the light, silver lightning against a black and white background, his arm shooting left and right at the Grimm that surrounded him as if his arm was a snake attacking its prey. Explosions from Cinder's arrows scored many Beowolf lives but not enough to stem the horde that continued to pour from the forest, though the amount of covering fire provided by the ranged hunters and huntresses was slowing down considerably since Grimm simply did not require bullets and grenades to simply continue bounding towards the hunters and huntresses.

Nemo finally began using his left arm, the armored plates that made up the entire arm guard began shifting and combining as they traveled down his arm and towards his left hand. While this was happening Nemo was now fighting towards his sword staff, slowly clearing a path to the handle that was now sticking out of a pile of bodies. Cinder watched as a large bulk of the plates that were on his arm now lying in a huge bulge on the top of his left hand expand into a large rectangular tower shield with a circular boss- a shield guard- where his left hand was. It wasn't exactly flat either as it curved slightly around his hand granting Nemo a solid barrier between him and the Grimm, was the idea if he wasn't using his shield as a giant Grimm swatter. He was literally swatting large swathes of Grimm back into their own ranks, causing disruption among the horde of Grimm as Beowolves.

_SWOOSH _

_SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMACK_

_SWOOOOOOOSHHH_

_SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMACK_

Cinder thought for a brief moment that if anyone would think of a more entertaining sport, they should make Grimm baseball or something relating to using Grimm as an object to smack as far as possible because if they did, Nemo would probably be a world record setter. If anything he would probably set the trend of attempting to create flying Beowolves through the usage of a blunt object without the help of explosive force. Now with that thought out of the way…

"GODDAMMIT, STOP LAUGHING EVERY TIME YOU SEND A DOZEN BEOWOLVES FLYING!"

"NO!"

"NEMO!"

"NOOOO!"

"I WILL COME DOWN AND HURT YOU!"

"FINE! hehehehehehe… "

"NEMO! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

"BOVIS STERCUS!"

Well, they seemed close. Right? Hopefully… Maybe? Ninety percent? Eighty? Alright maybe forty five percent for Cinder and like one hundred and ten for Nemo… Perhaps…? Alright if there was a small chance in the grand universe that Cinder at all had a good impression on Nemo, it was probably destroyed, set on fire, and then crushed to a pulp by the very shield he was using to send Beowolves flying. Goddammit Nemo, you're embarrassing your partner.

_SWOOOOOSHHH_

_SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMACK_

It appeared that whatever Nemo was doing was creating enough space for the others to regroup and reform a battle line, some of the ranged fighters who were out of ammunition were joining the line as well. But there was still gaps in the line, forcing the hunters to give ground to the Grimm. They were pushed back to the point where the Hunters and Huntresses who were on the ground were forced to stand in front of the pedestal, in where chess pieces were placed upon, it was a desperate last stand for the Hunters and Huntresses on the ground. And the Hunters and Huntresses on top of the ruins continued to lay fire onto the Grimm Horde were also getting low on ammunition, well all except for Cinder who could just keep reusing the glass shrapnel from her previous arrows. It was not for naught though, as the flow of Beowolves was slowly trickling to nothing.

Now that was something Cinder could take advantage of. She scanned the horizon for any signs of an exit to this nightmare of a forest, taking the time to remake her bow into a binocular Cinder looked out over the treetops. Emerald forest lived up to its name as Cinder couldn't spot any visible paths leading out of the Forest, that was until she extended the viewing range of her Binocular. A single path lead out of the forest, it was open and had enough space for all of them to escape, and with this Cinder made a plan in her head. Jumping down, She called Nemo who was still fighting to hold the line.

"Nemo! Fall back! I need you!"

"Nay! HA! if I... SAI! fall back… TSU-TA! then the line will be broken!"

"Nemo just fall back! I found us a way out of here!"

"... Fine!"

Nemo rushed back, and the others had to fight even harder to hold back the Grimm as the main danger to the Beowolves was Nemo himself. Nemo quickly knelt down by Cinder and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Nemo's eyes were staring right into Cinder's own, as if questioning whether or not this plan of hers was going to be a failure or not.

"Well, straight to the south of this position is a path that leads directly to the Beacon Cliffs. If we all go at once then we may be able to fight our way to them. I need you to lead since you seem more suited for leading from the front. But this requires communication from both of us. Alright?" Cinder was sure that Nemo would have some sort of objection but if any had existed it seemed that it was squashed and removed from his head long ago. Nemo simply nodded and placed his fist over his chest and bowed quickly.

"Scio, Imperator." And quickly jumped back into battle. His now recovered Sword Staff now lending its blade to the line.

Though it didn't stay in one place like many of the others, it continued to move forward building momentum as he charged out single handedly slaying as many Grimm as there were hunters and huntresses in the clearing. Cinder nodded at his compliance and shouted at the others.

"Come on! Grab one of the Relics per pair and let's move!" As she grabbed the pawn chess piece from its pedestal. And running after the group of fleeing hunters and huntresses.

* * *

To say that the retreat from the Ruins was a successful one would be a high strung lie and a fable that would have been counted among childrens' bedtime stories. However, this was not the case as said things are existent but highly exaggerated. The actions taken by the duo commanders were said to be intelligent and calm of mind, with Nemo's front-line commands being to the point and simple to execute and Cinder's planning that helped the group find the way to the cliffs. But to say that everything would go to plan would be a gross assumption that all things would go straight, as all things planned will go astray if one thing were to go wrong. And many did, but how many that could be described if one was religious enough would state that the God Monty Oum would know, but this is how it went as the group was so desperately close to the Sanctuary that was the Beacon Cliffs…

"KEEP MOVING! EVERY STEP MEANS ONE INCH CLOSER TO SURVIVAL"

Nemo's still hyper feminine voice cried out, still to much of Cinder's chagrin. Though his voice seemed to encourage most of the male hunters, those who weren't in a relationship anyways. Then there was always the fact that Nemo was just as dangerous with his massive shield and shortsword and his eastern sword staff including the fact that his battle Aura and commanding attitude was what probably sold that he would happily rip them to shreds as much as the Grimm.

Slamming his shield into the face of another Beowolf before spinning around and stabbing another with his shortsword, Nemo held his blade aloft and sent out a war-cry. Giving hope to the tired and injured Hunters and Huntresses. He stood at the forefront of the column of survivors, taking on all contenders and leaving none alive. His shield acting as the bulwark and his blade the spear.

Cinder stood at the back, covering the rear with her glass bow and explosive arrows. Noticing movement from the right she called out

"Beowolves! To the right!"

Hunters and huntresses who were still in fighting condition immediately sallied forth to meet their foes. Blunt edges and sharp blade meet against tooth and claw of the Beowolves. Something was approaching Cinder from behind, causing the young Huntress to turn back and jump backwards to narrowly avoid the claws of a slightly older Beowolf. Its bone armor covering more joints than that of its brethren in combat with the other Hunters and Huntresses, its red glaring eyes staring into Cinder's amber ones as if waiting for the first moment to strike when she blinked. But Cinder wasn't going to let that happen, pulling back the string of her bow she released a single arrow towards the beast. It lept back at the last moment, saving itself from being incinerated by the explosion that followed shortly after the arrows impact, and pounced at Cinder baying for her blood. Cinder snapped her bow in half, turning the blunt limbs of the bow into sharp glass blades, and swung at the Beowolf. The beast couldn't turn back nor could it keep going towards danger without harming itself, so it instead took the hit while attempting to bend back as far as it was able to, taking two small lines across its slightly less protected chest and emitting a yelp, but these insignificant wounds would not spell the end for this hunter of man and swung its paws at the insolent wench that dared to harm it. Cinder leaned back, avoiding the first paw, and promptly fell down, which allowed her to avoid the second and more lethal paw, she jumped up, her glass blades reflecting the orange sun off of their edges as they flew towards the beast once more. Roaring in pain, the Beowolf lept back and clutched its left paw which now had one of Cinder's glass blades lodged inside of it, the Beowolf snapped and growled at the Huntress before deciding to fully commit to one last attack. It lunged once more at Cinder, both jaw and claw racing towards her at frightening speeds. Cinder couldn't defend herself with only one blade and she couldn't remake the second in time before the Grimm got her, she summoned up her last reserves of Aura and channeled it into her free hand as she held it out against the Beowolf. Then a miracle appeared before her eyes a mage's magical circuit appeared out of thin air in front of her hand and shot a column of fire at the Beowolf, incinerating it in seconds as its head and body were purged by the Aura created flames.

_Oh… So my semblance wasn't glass manipulation… Hehehehe… To think that I believed that this entire time… Ugh… I'm so… Tired…_

Cinder fell towards the ground, but felt gentle arms catch her and lift her up. She could barely hear the chaos still erupting but she could still make out the figure holding her, his mane of silverish grey hair providing adequate cover from the bright light he held in his right hand as he threw it into the mass of Grimm. Then a brilliantly bright light, then… Darkness.

* * *

**Cinder's Room, Beacon**

She could still remember that brilliant light that erupted from the mass of Grimm. But not what happened after. From what she gathered from video evidence from the surveillance cameras in Beacon, after she fainted Nemo bravely led the survivors through the forest while carrying her in his left arm but collapsed shortly after reaching the Cliffs, his body no longer able to ignore his wounds as well as the damaging use of his semblance. Both of them as well as many of the Initiation Survivors were immediately shipped off to the Medical Bay for immediate treatment. It wouldn't be until five hours after the events that occurred during the Initiation that any of the injured Hunters and Huntresses would awake and even then some didn't wake up until a few more hours following, and the rare few who didn't wake up at all. She shuddered to think that many of the students who descended into those woods didn't make it out, and they were just the first round of students who were sent in. From the records; it stated that a total of forty five students were in the first wave to enter the Emerald Forest and only a staggering twenty would make it back to the Beacon Cliffs, while only the lucky fourteen would wake up from their injuries.

It was a dark history that Beacon contained, in order to weed out the weakest and to make the strong even more so. Survival of the fittest some reporters would say, others would scream out in protest of what happened had they even learned this little secret of Beacon. But even when she attempted to give out such things anonymously she would be shot down just as faster. The secrets of Beacon were not to be shared so easily with the outside. So Cinder would plan, and plan, and plan even more so that she could bring the eventual downfall of Beacon Academy, the place that nurtured and expanded her skills, the place that taught her how to wield her skills to the same ability she demonstrated today, and the very place where she would learn to love, to care, and to truly know what happiness is.

She stared out the window once more, the night was fast approaching as the shattered moon of Remnant slowly drifted across the sky. Its waning light providing minimal comfort to her. She missed the warmth of her beloved, but he was gone taken from her in one last desperate attempt to save the very person she was now destroying with her actions.

Cinder sighed as she got up and slipped into bed, the warm covers of her bed providing no such comfort to the woman as she lay on the bed.

* * *

**Beacon Medical Bay**

"Shit! We're losing this one as well!" A doctor was pouring as much Aura into the healing dust crystal as she could before the crystal would break. The beeping of the heart monitor connected to one of the dying slowly beeped for one last time before flatlining. The injuries that covered this Huntress were too grievous for her body to cope with anymore.

"DAMN IT! WE LOST HER! WHAT ABOUT THE LEADER!?" The Female doctor cried out. Doc continued to pump his Aura into his semblance as he rushed to deal with the damage. It was a miracle, in Doc's eyes at least, for this Hunter to be holding on for as long as he had. But with four deaths in a row, Doc couldn't afford to lose this one as well.

"COME ON! LIVE DAMN YOU! COME FOR OUM'S SAKE!"

Doc furiously poured whatever Aura he had left into his semblance which injected a compatible substitute to the amount of blood that the Leader and the last living member of the now defunct team ARRW. Every second that the substitute continues to flow through the Leader's veins means just another minute of survival, however Doc is also endangering his life in the process by taking such a risk for if the Leader of ARRW dies, Doc will die with them.

"I NEED AN ADRENALINE INJECTION NOW!" Doc roared, his face and body covered in sweat as he was reaching the end of his Aura reserves.

A nurse came running in carrying a injection needle that contained the possible life saving drug for the patient. The nurse looked for a major blood vessel and injected the drug into his bloodstream. The drug was supposed to help the Leader's heart be able to pump faster due to the accelerating effects of the drug as it forced the heart to feel as if the user went for a ten-mile run. Often abusers of the drug will state that they feel stronger and more energetic.

The heart monitor connected to the patient's still unconscious body went insane as his/her heart began its ten mile run.

"OH SHIT! I THINK THAT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Doc yelled out as more blood began to seep through some of the stitching on some of the more larger wounds. Like that one cut on the patient's leg, the one that was rather close to that one special place. This person was very lucky it was just a shallow cut, and one that would heal rather quickly if the Patient would just make up his bloody mind and live.

Finally the patient's body began to emit its stores of Aura as both minor and major wounds began to emit light as the patient's Aura began to kick in and do its bloody job. Doc fell on his ass as he released a well kept sigh of relief. It was getting a bit close to the edge for Doc, and he felt that he should take a well deserved break.

As the patient's Aura finished healing up the last of the major injuries, to the best of its ability anyway. Ozpin rushed into the room followed by most of the staff including Masamune, their faces reflected the worry that they had worried for the entire team would not make it. Even the Pilot died a horrendous death, a large metal spike had skewered the poor man from his seat and into his rectum and exiting into his A.I's console, and his A.I partner rendered unrecoverable from the console. It was shocking to the least that such an elite team would have to be disbanded for the first time in Beacon Academy's history, and not hidden deep within the archives of the school.

Ozpin looked to Doc, who was still planted on the floor, and asked

"Is he going to make it?"

Doc looked at the Headmaster and the person in the bed and shrugged

"That depends on him, with the loss of his team there is a possibility that his body can recover but not his mind. Unless you have some other plan for him? I mean… not to be rude or anything Headmaster but without a team wouldn't this student have to be removed from the school?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, the same mug he sips from every single day, and looked to Masamune.

"Isn't about time you passed down some of your techniques to someone else?"

Masamune shrugged and replied

"That depends, does it look like I'm getting old?" As he gestured to his entire body.

"No, but that doesn't mean that having an apprentice wouldn't be a hassle, after all weren't you one yourself a long time ago?"

Again, a shrug from the wheel-chaired Blacksmith

"If that is true then I wouldn't know any better. But if you wish, I will take him under my wings."

Ozpin smiled slightly and then frowned

"How do we break the news to him? Now that his team is gone, the poor boy is going to only blame himself for their deaths."

Masamune perked up and raised his hand as if he was still a young child attempting to get his teacher's attention

"OH! OH OH! PICK ME! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

This caused everyone who was still conscious to sweat-drop at how childish the Blacksmith was acting. Ozpin chuckled

"Alright, Masamune what's your idea?"

"Well… Let's move into a more private room. Shall we all? It believe your opinions will be needed for this as well."

Masamune exited the room and was followed by a large crowd of Staff Members, and Doc.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I FINISH DIS. I KNOW YOU WAIT LONG TIME BUT I DID IT! WOOT! THIS IS A GOOD THING! YEAH MANY HAPPY FEELINGS! But on the more serious note, Sorry if this took a bit longer than you expected. I was feeling a bit lazy and it took a while, and several good right rumbles for this writer to get off his bum and decide to continue this. Don't worry, Chapter 10 is probably being written as you read this! So look forward to that!**

**Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review because every little thing counts!**

**Translations:**

"**Bastardos" - Italian for Bastards**

"**BOVIS STERCUS!" - Latin for "BULL SHIT!"**

"**Scio, Imperator." - Latin for "Understood, Commander" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: Insert Usual Stuff about not owning RWBY and wishing that the Writer really did**

**Beta: AridWolfFang**

**Chapter 10: The Blacksmith's Apprentice**

_I am but a Glass Rose_

_Simple and Beautiful but Fragile all the same_

_But held loved by my creator_

_Who had lived alone till now_

_But I long a companion for my creator_

_For I wish to give this love my creator graced upon me_

_To one who would grace their love upon my creator_

_I wish and I wish_

_And I promise, my creator_

_That I shall return the love you have given to me_

_To you, ten fold_

_That is this Glass Rose's Promise_

"_The Glass Rose's Promise, Part 1"_

* * *

**2 weeks after the Crash**

It was noon when the patient finally opened his eyes, well technically it had been only two weeks but still it was well within a third week of his impromptu coma. But that didn't seem to cause any sort of emotion to the patient. For the only words that left his raspy and unused voice were

"D-d-d-doctor…. W-w-where… I-I-Is… M-m-m-my… T-t-t-team?"

The attending Doctor quickly checked the patient's name tag before running out of the room to go get Doc.

Doc rushed into the room, his hair disheveled and his doctor's coat a bit rustled. The Patient stared at Doc, imploring Doc to tell him the state of his friends and quite possibly family. Doc stared back into the Patient's eyes and then slicked his hair back followed by a loud sigh.

_Please, Oum if you hear me let this plan work… _was the silent prayer that the Doctor sent towards the heavens, wishing and hoping that nothing would go awry.

"I… regret… to inform you… that everyone… but you… has passed away…" Doc said sadly. He examined the crushed face of the patient as said patient looked as if he wanted to cry, and perhaps wishing that he died instead of his team.

"C-can… y-y-y-you… t-t-tell… m-me… how they died?" The patient's voice asked, his stuttering and watery eyes detailing how crushed emotionally he was. And quite possibly any hopes and dreams this aspiring Hunter-to-be were destroyed as well.

Doc could only stare at the Patient as he did and said nothing. His face looking just as crushed as the patient laying on the bed was.

The Patient waited for a few minutes in the silence before continuing.

"I-I-I… M-m-mean… w-w-we all had… s-s-some A-aura… L-left… R-right? R-r-right!?" He asked, desperation filling the last words of his sentence.

The door of the room slammed opened and a figure rolled in. It was Masamune, his bandaged face completely hiding any features he was making. If anything the bandages helped the Blacksmith hide any emotions he was feeling, helping him keep up his stoic words.

"I ordered the Doctors and Nurses to pull the plug on the life supports of your friends. We simply couldn't wait any further for four comatose Hunters and Huntresses when we need the beds for more injured and still conscious students. To be frank, you and your friends were taking up valuable manpower and resources that could have been used for more productive means."His voice was unusually cold and unforgiving, a far cry from the usual gentle and kind voice of the Smith.

"To be truthful with you, you are the last of your team to have the plug removed, after all… what need do we really have for someone who is going to be just a potential waste?"

Doc flinched visibly at Masamune's words, they were extremely harsh and potentially harming to the mental state of the Hunter who laid in the bed. And it showed, the words cut deep and stayed, but didn't do the effects that Doc had expected. Instead of extreme shock and sadness, there was rage, unadulterated and unbridled rage.

"Y-YOU MURDERER! W-WHY!? THEY COULD'VE WOKEN UP AS I HAVE! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The Patient screamed at the Blacksmith. And followed up with more insults to the stoic Blacksmith, who appeared to be ignoring to cries as if the person screaming at him were no more than the annoying cries of a broken toy.

Then Masamune wheeled up to the Patient and slapped the boy hard across the face. The sound of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the room. The patient immediately held a hand to the injured part of his face, a large red handprint slowly encompassed his face stating the amount of damage and physical shock that he received. That didn't stop the other cheek from getting another slap from the Blacksmith as well. Doc attempted to separate the two from each other, only to meet face first with the long metal barrel of a heavy caliber pistol. Doc swallowed loudly as he stepped away from the two, the pistol following his every movement.

"You, boy, are my apprentice now. You will obey and execute anything and everything I tell you to do with precision, speed, and grace. I don't need a stupid understudy, I want an intelligent equal. should I receive anything less than that then I will be forced to expel you from this school and ship you to where the majority of your kind lives, I know you won't want to stand that shame. Is that understood, boy?"

The Patient glared at the Blacksmith and said nothing. Several more minutes and Masamune made the two earlier slaps seem like child's play with a devastating blow on the Patient's head, right between his wolf ears. This caused the Patient to yelp in pain only to receive another slap to the side of his head. This was all done with Masamune's free hand as the other was still nonchalantly pointing the heavy caliber pistol in Doc's general direction.

"Any questions, demands, and requests will receive a simple yes or no, unless it requires proper explanation, the minute it leaves my mouth. Understood?" Masamune's voice reflected the dark and grim Aura that surrounded the poor man, it wasn't easy to abandon the path of light to tread on the dark. But it was a action the man was willing to take and to undertake alone, even if others were not to understand his feelings and thoughts during that time.

"Yes, I understand." were the words that came out from gritted teeth.

"Good, Now recover quickly for you have work to do whether you're ready or not."

And with that said, the Blacksmith exited the room. Doc sadly looked at the angry expression on his Patient's face, wholly knowing that this was what he agreed to just days earlier after much debate between Masamune and the Beacon Staff members.

* * *

**Flashback, Several days before the Awakening**

"Alright, So it is agreed that we break the news to him as gently as possible. Correct?" Stated Glynda, several other members lending their voices to her cause.

"But how do we deliver the news as gently as possible? I mean there's no positive way to tell him of the disbanding of his team, as well as including the fact that everyone except for him that participated in the mission is now dead." spoke up one of the staff members, someone adamant of providing quality education in a safe class room environment. Maybe they taught psychology or something like that.

"I agree, how do we tell the boy in a positive way, for once me and Professor Paradiso agree on a subject for a change." agreed another.

"Hmmm… This reminds me of a story of when I…" Professor Port began but was cut off when Ozpin tapped the bottom of his cane on the ground.

"Does no one remember what was agreed to in the room? I do believe that Smith Masamune, the Doctor treating the boy, and I agreed on allowing him to be Masamune's apprentice, and that Masamune would handle the breaking of the news." Ozpin began. His eyes scanning throughout his peers, most of which put their heads down in realization of their actions.

"Ozpin, I hate to be the one to say this… But Masamune isn't the most mentally stable of teachers among the Staff. In fact I have several reports from students stating that he purposefully destroyed their weapons in order to teach them proper techniques of taking care of their now destroyed weapons. As well as several complaints from the staff of Masamune setting fire to the surrounding area while screaming various obscenities into the air." Glynda stated, her eyes on her tablet rather than meet the eyes of her better. Ozpin looked to Masamune who shrugged and made various motions with his hands, possibly trying to communicate in hand motions and gestures to allow Ozpin to understand what had really happened.

"I see… Have you any proof of these accusations Miss Goodwitch? Or are you only going on the words of your fellows and students without finding out more on the situation?" Ozpin's brown eyes meeting with Glynda's green eyes, the latter failing to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"I… will begin an investigation on the subject of these accusations…" Glynda said, her voice a bit more hushed now that Ozpin was staring her down. To which the Headmaster nodded and turned to Masamune.

"I believe that you have a plan to help the child?"

The crowd soon gave space to the Blacksmith so that he may talk. Masamune only bowed his head in thanks to Ozpin and looked around to the people that surrounded him. He then cleared his throat and said his piece.

"As Ozpin had stated earlier, I have agreed to the apprenticeship of the Student, Arid Fang, for the rest of his career as student here at Beacon. But the agreement allowed me to deal with breaking the news to the student and this is how I plan to do so; Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum. 'To have peace, make war.'" He began but was immediately cut off by Glynda who fixed a glare on the Blacksmith.

"Mister Smith! I hardly believe that this explanation can sway anyone more than the Headmaster himself, no offence sir. I would prefer that we stick to my plan and break the news to the student more gently." Which raised the eyebrows of Ozpin and a few other members of the Staff. Glynda was overstepping her boundaries that were granted to her by her office. Her remark reflected positively amongst her supporters but also sent a negative wave of emotion through the rest of the gathered members of staff. Masamune however, remained stoic and didn't say a thing until after she finished.

"As Miss Goodwitch has kindly pointed out, I haven't given a more thorough explanation. I plan to instead help progress the student's depression from the thought that he had led his team to their deaths and to turn that grief into anger. By all means do tell the boy that his team has been wiped out to a man, but don't allow the truth to escape until he is ready to understand what had transpired during the mission. It is far easier to deal with a raging _ryuu_ than a grief stricken _edelweiss_." His words clear and honest to a fault. If his words had contained any ill will then Ozpin would already have cancelled his agreement to the Blacksmith.

"But won't such drastic actions prove to negatively affect the student's mental state? And I don't fully agree that such drastic measures will not backfire and cause more harm than good, perhaps leading to the injuring of either you or the person you hope to treat. It is quite possible that it may escalate to the point of death of either parties. But I do hope you have some plans to deal with that should that arise. Am I correct?" Asked Oobleck, his glasses reflecting the light of the room preventing any from seeing what his eyes were saying about his emotions.

"I too, have questions upon your plan. Such plans may prove more harmful to the boy's mental state if we were to let such a plan proceed towards frutation. That reminds me of story of my boyhoo-" He was about to say 'boyhood' but was cut off by Masamune, much to the enjoyment of everyone else other than Professor Port.

"As a wise tactician once said, 'It is the Soldier's nature to fight back when surrounded, to struggle when s/he thinks all is lost.'" Masamune finished. Much to Glynda's pleasure when she once again stepped in to point out his plan's faults.

"Again, I have to say, that your explanations are not as revealing as you believe they are, in fact I believe that you are keeping what you have planned a secret. Please do reveal to us what you are planning, if that is _alright _with you." Glynda stated with a small sneer towards the Blacksmith. Many of the Staff in the room couldn't believe how much she was looking down upon the Blacksmith, one who could very much defeat almost everyone in the room with only his fists.

The room echoed with laughter as the Blacksmith almost fell out of his wheelchair. It was a chilling fact that he was laughing, only the mentally insane or the absolutely evil and horrible types of people could achieve the blood chilling laugh that echoed throughout the room. And since Masamune wasn't at all a terrible or evil person one could say that he is mentally insane but would also be wrong in fact since the man was neither evil nor mentally unstable, after all he is who he is.

"Do you really think that putting the news as 'gently' as possible will make him be as functional as he once was? No! You bumbling fools act as if, just by being kind then all of our problems will just disappear! Think about this from the boy's case, as a leader he is responsible for the deaths of his entire team. This will cause him to lose all if any remaining confidence in himself, including the fact that he will possibly plagued with the fact that it was HIM that led them to their deaths instead of perhaps the Grimm. This will cause him to continuously blame himself for their deaths and without something close by that he can blame and be angry at, this will increase the chances of him committing suicide either by his hands or by the claws of the Grimm, thus removing a potential up-and-coming Hunter from doing what Hunters do best. I am more than willing to become the object in which the boy can blame and to eventually take out his anger at. Add this to the apprenticeship he will have with me eliminates any possible chance of him injuring himself permanently as well as providing a second on site Blacksmith in case I am away, thus proving to be more productive than if you just break the 'news gently' to him. And if you don't remember Miss Goodwitch, I am more than capable of protecting myself if the demonstration with team CRDL a week ago means anything to you. Of course, that in time my plan of treating the boy will be revealed but you would have to be _there _if you want to see anything that occurs." To this logic, most of the other staff members who had disagreed with him earlier now agreed with the Blacksmith. To which even Ozpin nodded with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Present Time, Beacon Medical Bay**

Doc double checked Arid's readings and helped the young wolf faunus up. He wasn't fully against Masamune's plan but as a doctor he was against the idea of sending someone as injured as Arid, though somewhat recovered, to work in an environment where melting from molten metal is more of a reality than not. Doc took note that Arid looked appeared more alive than when he was told that his entire had passed away, but held his entire verdict until the next time he saw the student.

Arid hobbled along the stone paved path of Beacon towards the Forge, where the supposed killer of his team sat in wait. Arid was beyond furious that he was technically a slave to that monster and that he had no help from anyone including the staff of Beacon. And as Arid pushed open the heavy doors of the Forge open, he was hit in the face with a bundle of clothes.

"Put those on and meet me in the work area." Commanded Masamune as the Blacksmith turned around to monitor a couple of students sharpening and repairing their weapons.

"Yes, Sir"

_Bloody wanker, thinking he's flipping better than me just because he's a shitty licensed hunter and the Blacksmith of Beacon doesn't mean that he has to act like he's a goddamn god over me. Fucking bastard, I swear I will fucking show him up. Prove I ain't a fucking burden and get my revenge on him._

Arid took his time changing into the clothes that Masamune gave him but didn't take too much time in order to not get into trouble with the Blacksmith. On the way he ran into Coco, the leader of CVFY. It could be said that Arid had a slight crush on the dominating chaingun toting fashionista of the battlefield but really? Any hot-blooded Second Year male either had a crush on the beautiful but extremely scary Coco or the sweet and innocent but way too shy Velvet. Coco smiled at the Faunus but that smile faltered a bit when she finally saw what he was wearing. To be exact, Masamune gave the boy pure white smithing clothes but made them in such a way that no matter how they are worn, they would look just hysterical on the person wearing it not including the fact that it was just a jumble of cultural clothing that was just thrown together quickly and to top it off that there was a bright pink flower embroidered on just about every piece of cloth. Then finally the dam broke and Coco fell to the ground clutching her stomach as she laughed at the poor Faunus, who looked absolutely crushed by her laughter.

"Pffft Hahahaha! What are... Hahahaha! y-you snrk! w-wearing!? I d-d-d-didn't *Snicker* know that this w-was Hahaha! a new trend you were going through!" She cried out between fits of more laughter, making Arid feel even worse. But her laughter finally dying down as she saw something up in her faunus companion.

"W-well… I didn't pick it out! You see… I'm apprenticing for the Blacksmith and he just gave me this to wear while I'm studying under him." Arid explained.

"Well… If your master doesn't mind you changing your outfit, maybe we could go down into Vale and pick something better than **that**." She said with a quiet giggle. She was one of Beacon's top fashionistas so it would make _some _sense that she knew how to make Arid's outfit look better while still retaining the meaning and tradition behind the outfit, _hopefully_.

"Really!? Thanks Coco! I'll see you this saturday then?" Came the Wolf Faunus' excited reply.

It wasn't often that Coco would offer her help in making someone look good, because in her opinion if she had her way she would make the girls' uniform _way _cuter, though it wasn't as rare either since she did technically help others before Arid, just not…. how does one put it simply... A member of the opposite sex. She giggled at Arid's puppy like response and noticed how soft and fluffy his wolf ears looked, it wasn't as if she tackled and held Velvet down multiple times in order to get her usual dose of soft, adorable, and fluffy ears but… then again Velvet took very good care of her "extra" parts so that whoever she was crushing on would notice. And Arid's ears were _soooo _small and adorable, Coco wanted to just nut crush Arid in order to have him at her height so that she could rubby rubby the adworable wolfy ears. Oh god, she was doing it again…. Bad Coco! Bad! No thinking about physically hurting someone to get what you want!

"Y-yeah, this Saturday would be nice…" Coco said, her voice stuttering at the first word because of her train of thought was a bit of wandering away from the topic at hand. Her face had a small blush of embarrassment, it wasn't like she liked Arid or anything.

The two students waved to each other, heading their ways to different places. Arid was smiling when he entered the Forge and that smile instantly vanished when he saw the signature wheelchair of his subjugator. Growling quietly to himself, he walked around the many weapon racks until he entered the large work area of the forge. It was a large rectangular area filled with workstations filled to the brim with tools used to make, repair, sharpen, gild, sew, hold, clamp, stamp, and hundreds of other things.

But the greatest and probably the thing that set other school forges apart from Beacon's was that Beacon had the largest furnace in its Region that wasn't under commercial use or in simpler terms in a factory. It was so large that you had to use an elevator to use it if the lower levels of the furnace were already in use, and the greatest part was that it had special transport tubs to send the metal you placed in the furnace itself directly to your workstation either melted in a special container or red-hot and ready to be hammered into the shape that you needed. But what made the Forge such a great place for students was that the Blacksmith running it was someone who was literally the most famous person on the known Planet, and he was completely fine with students who knew how to use a blacksmith's hammer as long as you knew how to use it. If not, then there was always his Blacksmithing Class in which students learn the more basic of blacksmithing in a entertaining way, this usually included having student made weapons attempting to horribly hurt the Blacksmith in creative way. As it was, Masamune was already busy teaching a class on the techniques used to create eastern weapons such as the ever popular katana.

"Alright, My Teacher's Pet has finally arrived class! Please remember to pass him a dog treat on your way out from the bowl I have next to Ruby's workstation." getting a "Yes~, Sir!" from the class as well as a few giggles from some of the students.

Arid glared at the Blacksmith who was currently explaining the pros and cons of making a Katana.

"Yes, Katanas are ultra-badass weapons but they aren't the ultimate sword to use. For one, they take ages to sharpen to the perfect edge as well as to maintain. Two, Though they can retain a extremely sharp edge, its curved blade makes it almost bad for stabbing as it is mainly a slashing weapon but you can still stab with it. Three, If anyone says that Katanas are the ultimate swords kick 'em in the balls and tell 'em that a Longsword would do just a good as a Katana in a fight _and _it has more uses than just the slashing motion of a Katana." The group of students just laughed at the heated sword bashing. Even Arid snickered a little bit at what the Blacksmith was saying, even if he was the one who you know murdered his entire team out of not respect but for the idea of preventing resources.

"Alright, now start drawing out the blade, that means Ruby and Yang start hammering the metal as its still hot and Weiss will slowly drag the metal towards herself. This will being the shape of the sword you want, if you want that curve slowly bring the metal up towards yourself… Yes… Thats right… Slowly… Slowly... Alright, Weiss now turn it over and begin to hammer the blade a bit faster now. Thats right, now keep flipping the blade over as you go on dragging it, that should keep the distribution of the metal even and smooth, now Blake take the other pair of tongs and grab the other end of the metal and slowly begin to twist it while adding the powder in the box next to you." Masamune continued to watch team RWBY as they did as the Blacksmith instructed. The Blacksmith nodded and turned to Arid, fixing the Faunus with a stern glare and motioned for the Faunus to follow him.

"Now, Boy. I want you to go organize, sharpen, repair, shine, and maintain the weapons on display as well as the many spare weapons that I have here in the Forge. I will be teaching the other students on making traditional weapons before getting onto the more advanced techniques required for Mecha-shift weaponry. Is that understood?" Masamune's eyes glared deeply into Arid's eyes, declaring that any ill intent should be crushed here and now.

"Yes… Sir" came Arid's response before he headed off into the maze of weaponry.

As Masamune watched the Faunus leave, he sighed loudly.

"Oi… Vey… Maybe I'm not cut out for this kind of thing after all… Hmph… Hehehe, I wonder how the students fair when the teacher is gone." The Blacksmith wheeled back into the work area and saw that Ruby had taken control of the work and was busy directing her group into the final shaping of Weiss' weapon, it was very similar to her Myrtenaster except without the hilt or the guard.

"WEISS, POUR MORE OF YOUR AURA INTO THE BLADE IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT SPECIAL!" Ruby was very excited, it wasn't very often that she got to watch another person make their very first weapon especially since it was her very own ice cool partner!

"RUBY! STOP SCREAMING AT ME! IT'S DIFFICULT ENOUGH FOR ME TO FOCUS WITH ALL THIS RACKET AND YOUR SCREAMING ISN'T HELPING!" Weiss was covered in sweat, both from Aura usage and from the heat of the forge. The clothing and aprons given to them by the school providing only a little comfort in the extreme heat of the Forge.

Masamune was rubbing his chin as he watched the girls do their work, if anything their yelling and 'screaming' wasn't hampering them rather it was more of a boost to their teamwork with this friendly banter.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm running out of Aura to put into it!" Weiss gasped out between deep breathes.

"NO QUITTING WEISS! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS!" Ruby shouted at the usually primp and proper rich girl.

The metal held by Weiss and Blake finally began to emit a bright white, it shimmered violently for a few minutes before finally fading into the dull silver of the blade. Masamune wheeled over, followed by everyone else who wasn't working on anything, and looked at the razor thin rapier blade that sat pretty on the anvil of team RWBY's workstation, which happened to be the one that Ruby used the most when she was in the Forge.

"May I?" As he held his hands out politely to examine the blade.

Weiss nodded tiredly as she held the blade out to the Blacksmith for judgement. Masamune gently took the blade with a deep bow, to show his respect to the girl who forged the blade. Holding it up to his eyes, the blade itself was thin but could hold an edge that could be sharpened to slash, its diamond tip perfect for penetrating plate-mail or the small openings in a Boarbatusk's armor. Masamune nodded as he held the blade aloft, it shimmered brightly as the crystals in the metal reflected the light as well as the Aura that had been used to create the blade itself.

"This blade has a soul! As fragile as it looks, it is strong and unyielding, the combination of harsh reality and the gentle fantasy. A perfect blade for a princess or a queen, who needs a blade for presentation and use. Now, Miss Schnee would you like me to finish up the blade you have our spent several days working on and now have just finished? Personally I would have you do it, but as tired as you are I am obliged to do so if you want." The proud but extremely tired girl nodded to the Blacksmith, Ruby put her hand on Weiss' shoulder and gave her a happy grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah! You did it Weiss! Now you can finally say you made your own weapon! How cool is that? I mean I can teach you everything you need to know about taking care of your weapon and stuff!" Ruby was a bundle of black and red excitement, Weiss on the other hand was too busy to chastise the younger girl for her excitement.

Masamune on the other hand was busy fitting a proper grip on Weiss' rapier, its blade now a white silver revealing the fact that Aura can affect the color of the forged metal. Even the light grey half circles on the blade which are usually blue was distorted by the twisting of the metal and reshaped to look like a complete and gentle wave running along the edge. The guard and grip had to reflect that of both the blade and forger, so he fitted a gold-steel alloy swept hilt and wrapped the grip in silver-steel wire and capped the pommel with a rather simple silver acorn design, but made it even more connected to the Schnee with her own emblem engraved on it and emphasized with the black paint from a few swift motions from a calligrapher's brush. Masamune grasped the now finished product and presented it to the Schnee Heiress.

To say that the blade was made by the smiths under the pay card of the Schnee family would be a horrible thing to say to the maker of the weapon, and a grave mistake at that. Taking the blade gently, Weiss noted that it felt lighter and more attuned to her than Myrtenaster was, though not by much since the highly customized and personally crafted rapier was used by her 24/7. But since she poured her Aura into the making of the blade she wondered if she needed anything to summon a glyph, thinking of a simple and relatively energy saving glyph she injected her Aura into the rapier thinking that the glyph she had in mind wouldn't work. And it did the mirror opposite, from the tip of the rapier emerged a large glyph meant for protection all while bathing her team in a bright white of her semblance now illuminating from the blade of the rapier and leading to the shining miniature beacon of light that was resting on the tip of the rapier. It was a beautiful sight to her, to see something she poured her heart and soul into bear the fruits of her labor in such a magnificent way caused the proper and noble girl to shed tears of joy. Even the rest of team RWBY joined the crying girl, for they only joined the girl to help support her through the class.

"WUNDERBAR! WUNDERBAR! Junge Dame, Ihnen ein schönes Kunstwerk gemacht haben! Ich bin stolz auf Sie als Ihre Lehrer!" exclaimed Masamune, to the shock of most of the class for speaking the native tongue from the land from which the young heiress hailed. Though where the Common tongue was a far better choice, and with the dying out of most native tongues except in the most far east of the Mistral Islands. To Weiss though, who studied the language during her private studies, was more than just shocked with the Blacksmith's fluency of the language but also of his knowledge of the dying language. Weiss for the first time in her life, found someone she could finally speak to in her native tongue.

"M-Meister, i-ich bin mehr als glücklich, ein Student u-unter jemand zu sein, wie geschätzt, wie Sie. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir auch in Zukunft zu behandeln." She replied, to the confusion of her team who was trying to figure out what the two were saying. Masamune shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Keine Tränen jetzt wenig ein, wenn jemand ist stolz darauf, es sollte mir sein. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, derjenige, der bereit ist, zu unterrichten. Nun gehen Sie es sich mit Ihrem Team an der Reihe ist getan." He said gently and nodded to team RWBY. "Take Weiss back to your team room for some rest and recuperation. You all deserve it."

The Blacksmith turned to the rest of his students and said "Let it be known that if you work yourself to the bone it is not good, but doing so in order to complete your project will be alright if you do so in moderation. I recommend that you dedicate yourselves to your work and good fruits shall grow from your labor as well as the opportunity to continue to improve and push yourselves!"

Arid came flying from the racks, knocking some down as he landed into the crafting area. Masamune immediately turned to the direction in which the faunus boy came flying from. Cardin and large group of his supporters emerged from the dust cloud. Masamune looked furious, if anything he was like a berserker whose blood thirst was just unleashed on some hapless fools who decided to piss said berserker off.

* * *

**Cinder's Room, Beacon Academy**

Cinder looked up from her book and shivered. She hadn't felt this kind of bloodlust and killing intent since… Him? Wait… It couldn't be….

She shot up from her bed and dashed out of her room, much to the surprise of her followers. Mercury and Emerald looked at the open the door, then looked at eachother, then back at the door.

"Sh-Should we follow her?" Emerald asked, nervousness reflected in her ruby red eyes. Her partner thought for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to make the boss lady mad…."

The pair put on their school uniforms and ran after their boss. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad if they were a little bit late, scratch that they hoped she wouldn't just set them on fire for not following her in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy it! Pardon my german as it's been awhile since I last spoke or wrote in it. If you have any corrections please feel free to put that in a review or a pm to me. **

**Phrase in German (1): "Wonderful! Wonderful! Young Lady, you have created a work of art! I am proud to be your teacher!"**

**Phrase in German (2): "Master, I am more than happy to be able to study under someone as esteemed as you. I hope you treat me well in the future."**

**Phrase in German (3): "No tears now little one, it should be me who is proud. It is a honor for me, to have one who is so willing to learn. Now go with your team and rest, your turn is done." **

**If you liked what you read, Please follow or favorite for upcoming chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

**Insert Disclaimer Message here talking about how the Writer wants to pet Blake's ears but can't since he doesn't own RWBY**

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY AMERICAN READERS! Don't worry, I'm not being rude. I care about all my readers' countries all equal!**

**Chapter 11: His Anger Which Quaked the Heavens**

_Shed not those saltine feelings for me_

_O Great Beloved Creator of mine_

_I am but a Glass Rose_

_My passion should not worry thee_

_After all…_

_My feelings have been passed on to the one _

_Who now holds you close_

_Pray tell me…_

_Will you be happy?_

_If not for my sake…._

_But for the one who hold your side dearly_

_After all…_

_I kept my promise didn't I…?_

**The Glass Rose's Promise, Part 2**

* * *

**(Past) Beacon, Main Hall**

As the surviving students shuffled into the Hall, their faces downcast and morbid. So many of them had died trying to get to the objective and back, yet those that did survive bounded quickly together in the heat of battle. But even then, some of the pairs came back missing their partner. It was a sad and morbid atmosphere that filled the room. Even Cinder was in a horrid mood as she once again looked at the bandages that covered most of her body, Nemo himself was in a wheelchair in front of her quietly napping the time away. She wasn't pleased as she pushed the male student into the somewhat large group of students now gathered around the podium stage.

_Do I really have to keep pushing this guy around? I mean he's really heavy!_

Cinder let out a gasp for air as she shoved Nemo forward, even the wheelchair almost refused to move since Nemo was unconscious and just so happened to put all his body weight onto his poor unfortunate wheelchair. His huge mane of silver-gray hair flowing downwards in a cascade, a very spiky one at that. It so happened to be very soft as well, but its spiked appearance would be very disconcerting for both the person who maintained said hair but also to the person who had to push the maintainer around. Though it wasn't as bad as Cinder had expected pushing the unconscious warrior as she expected it to be, though she still regrets not accepting any help in the first place, instead she felt content.

For one, Nemo didn't snore- if he did, it was very, very quiet. Secondly, his hair was both poofy and soft to rest on, being the fact that when Cinder didn't want to push said hair's owner around she would just lay her head on top of his head and take a calming breather. And though Cinder though she got a good look on her partner's face, she found that he was even more prettier up close and personal-much to her chagrin. It was painfully obvious that Nemo wasn't wearing makeup, if you didn't notice the scuff marks that were on his cheeks and eyelids. Gods, just how lucky was this stupid pretty boy that was getting pushed around by Cinder? Seriously, the amount of luck to get a face like that, one that was the envy and desire of women everywhere, would probably be in the millions.

The microphone echoed with the tapping of Ozpin, his face stoic and unworried to the grief of the ordeal that the students had overcome just a few hours earlier.

"Congratulations students! After the grueling initiation that you have gone through, All student Teams will be announced today!"

The gathered students didn't shout or break out in cheers. Just the overwhelming feeling of regret and melancholy permeated from those who survived. Ozpin cleared his voice as he looked regretful of the students he had inadvertent ruined emotionally, mentally, and the perhaps even physically. He began to start naming teams and asking them to present themselves to the gathered crowd, though it hardly counted to the fact that the feelings of over encumbering despair was prevalent throughout the time honored ceremony.

"Will the pair who picked up the Pawn Piece please come up to the stage?"

Cinder struggled to push her unconscious partner up, so she resorted to pinching his sides in the vain hope of getting to wake up. Which caused the snoring person to shoot up as if he was shot and shakily turn to face Cinder.

"W-w-w-w-why?" His face was flushed and he looked like he was about to cry. Wait… Was he ultra-sensitive to pinching, maybe even tickling or was it that he was sensitive to pain but could bare it in the face of enemies…

_Ohhhh~ This is going to be fun…. _

"Just waking you up… Come on, we have to go up and meet our other team members!" Her smile was scaring the bejesus out of Nemo, if anything he feared her even _more_. Which was perfectly fine with Cinder, she enjoyed this sight. It gave her this carnal primal pleasure from watching Nemo flinch with her small smile.

"That was just waking me up?! It felt like you were stabbing me with fire! Sweet mother of Monty Oum my legs hurt like hell!" Nemo cursed as he looked as his legs, they were bandaged up just like the rest of him except the fact that he had a god awful amount of bandages wrapped around his legs. He unwrapped his leg bandages but stopped suddenly as he saw the amount of red seeped into the second-to-last layer of bandages, and re-wrapped his legs to the point where they wouldn't become a hindrance. Cinder just stared at Nemo as he inspected his handiwork and nodded to her. She then smiled causing the boy to seize up in sudden fear.

"AHEM!" Ozpin stared at the two students calmly as they rushed up to the stage. The pair quickly said their apologies and stood at attention.

"Unfortunately, Your teammates perished somewhere in the Emerald Forest before they made it to the objective. But due to the skills and leadership you both demonstrated in the forest in order to allow the survivors of your group to make it, I now declare you team CN! The first and possible only time where a pair of students are allowed to remain in Beacon as a team."

Cinder looked down at the ground while Nemo said nothing. She wondered what would happen if their other teammates had survived? What would their team name be? Would she have to share her new to- Partner with two other people? Cinder shook such thoughts out of her head as she pulled Nemo from the stage after receiving the OK from Ozpin. She could work with this, all she needed to do now was secure her standing with Nemo. She smiled happily as she thought of all the things she would do to the poor student who she now dragged to the back of the crowd.

* * *

**(Present) Beacon Academy, exactly 15 meters away from the forge**

Cinder briskly walked towards the Forge, her glass heels clicking on the paved stone as she continued on her way. She however, didn't notice the large mass of students that were some ways away from her, heading towards the Arena with Masamune at the lead.

As Cinder approached the massive doors of the Forge, she took a moment to feel nostalgic about this place. One of the few places where she was always taught something different. Cinder rubbed her hand on the worn wood and metal of the doors and pushed the doors inward.

…

…

…

…

_Wooooooooooo~ I'm just a tumbl-AGH OH GOD IT BURNS WHY AM I SO FLAMMABLE?! IT HURTS! OH GOD THE PAIN! MONTY PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY PLEASE! _screamed the poor ignited tumbleweed as it screamed in mental anguish while it burned on the Forge's floor.

She didn't expect to find the Forge deserted. Why was it deserted? Of all times? Wasn't the Blacksmith supposed to be here? Of all times? Ugh! The nerve of people!

…

**Beacon Arena**

Masamune felt a chill go down his spine, he looked up and around at his surroundings. Something or someone was probably wanting to hurt him… Maybe someone from his past? Ergh… That thought kinda scared him. Though the group of thirteen students in front of him should be enough to get a little adrenaline pumping.

"So wheres the team Cardin? I thought you would atleast bring them with you." Masamune was pretty smug that he would probably kick all these students asses without _too_ much trouble. Though the team that stood at the back would probably make him have to work a little bit.

"Hah! As if you weren't the cause of them not being here! All three of them are in the infirmary still recovering from that fraud of a fight!" Cardin yelled at the Blacksmith, who proceeded to clean his ear with his pinkie.

"Well… It's your fault for not taking the challenges seriously. Boy… Do you not understand what you were doing when you challenged me? If not I am more than happy to give you all a short lecture on what the meaning behind me kicking your ass was. And… If you forgot you sent my apprentice flying through a multitude of weapon racks, not only dirtying and making a mess that you refuse to clean up but also injured him in the process. I understand that you think you're tough shit but seriously?" Masamune said, as he rolled down the disabled persons ramp on the Arena floor. Clearly he wanted to fight, and quite possibly beat as many people half to death as he could in the shortest time possible.

* * *

**(Past) Beacon Academy Dorms**

After dragging her partner half way across the campus to their assigned dorm, she tossed the unfortunate boy in and slammed the door shut. She turned to the now shaking in fear Nemo, Cinder placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Ummm…. Don't hurt me please?" Was all she was getting out of him.

_So he wants to play hard to break huh? _

"Hmph… You will tell me everything I need to know about you." As she pinched his sides, eliciting a very girly shriek from the Warrior.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP! MY! PARTNER! IS RAPING MY SIDES!" He screamed in his lady voice, which caused Cinder to grow a tick on her forehead as she pinched harder. Nemo was crying, like real tears.

"NOOOOO! STAHP! PLEASE! IT HWURTS!" Nemo began to thrash but Cinder held firm, refusing to stop pinching the poor dude's sides.

"NEMO! I SWEAR TO OUM! STOP STRUGGLING AND THIS WILL HURT LESS!" Yelled Cinder as she licked her lips.

_Why am I finding this so enjoyable… And… So pleasing to me? Eh. I figure that out later. _Cinder thought to herself as she finally let go of Nemo's sides. Though Nemo just stopped moving and laid on the ground, his body jolting and shivering uncontrollably. His face was red and tear streaked from Cinder pinching his sides. Kind of pathetic if one thought about it… With all his martial skills he couldn't handle getting pinched in the side for even a moment.

"Nemo? Hey… Oh shit… Did I make him faint? Wow... Hrmmm… I wonder what were to happen if I tickle him?"

"Nuuuu~ Not like this…. Not like this…. I-I can't... Mother... " Nemo whispered quietly as Cinder came closer. It appeared like he had a second sense for danger but still though… He was so vulnerable… Cinder licked her lips once more as she lowered her hands to feast upon her unconscious victim. The second her fingers went to his sides, Nemo began laughing his ass off.

"P-Please! St-Stop! AHAHAH! STAHP! PLEASE! I DWON'T WANNA GIT PINC'D!" A very funny accent popped out of this. It was kinda cute but also kinda weird at the same time.

_Great… Finding out and unlocking weird stuff about my partner… Good job, Cinder… Good Job. Pat on the back for you. Yep… Good job._

Nemo stared at Cinder as she patted herself on the back, it was very strange to watch someone who obviously was just causing him both pain and joy at the same time to do something as weird as pat themselves on the back. To him, something like that was very strange… Very strange indeed. Though his face didn't show it. How could he? He was hoping that he wouldn't get pinched again. What a wuss…

Cinder yawned and looked at Nemo. Her amber eyes staring straight into his storm grey ones, as if trying to convince the young man to do something for her.

"Well… Tomorrow, I want you to at least open up a little bit to me… Ahwwwwww~" Cinder didn't say anything more than that as she went into the bathroom to go change.

Cinder took her time, the bathroom was comfortable and she couldn't resist taking a long bath. You know, the ones with the bubbles that are just so relaxing and invite you in such a way that you could take a nap but remind you that you still need to keep yourself clean. Much comfort, many bubbles, happy bath times await. Ahhhh~ The miracle of soap and water making the wondrous little bubbles that covered and lathed themselves at Cinder's very command, well the ones she didn't outright pop for the satisfying role of playing Oum.

_POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP! _

_POPOPOPOP! _

_POP! _

_POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!_

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! YES, LOWLY PEONS! BOW BEFORE YOUR BEAUTIFUL GODDESS CINDER! PRAISE ME! LOVE ME! SACRIFICE YOUR CHILDREN FOR ME! Well… Not that last part... but you get the general idea!"

Cinder heard a knock at the bathroom door, a small repeating notes of three taps.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Cinder"

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Cinder"

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Cinder"

Nemo was very quiet when he said her name, probably fearing his sides as he knocked on the door. Which he had every right to because if he did it anymore then he would understand the true meaning of fear. But he didn't which was nice. Because this appeased Goddess Cinder, yes she was very pleased with the way he was acting. Perhaps she would grant him a small boon in his future endeavors, yes a small boon of fortune something to make him a bit more luckier on the field of battle.

Pushing away those kind of thoughts, Cinder responded to the waiting hunter-in-training just outside the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

Cinder felt that this was probably the time to get out of her bath. Though the amount of wrinkle on her hands and toes probably said that she stayed in there for far too long. Nemo probably didn't want to disturb her, probably guessing that she would bring him great harm if he did. Which was also correct,

_And for the longest time possible. _She thought to herself as she rinsed her body with warm water.

"Um... Are you done? I kinda need to use the bathroom…" Nemo asked politely.

Huh. Where was the person she met on the transport? Where was the battlefield commander who lead their wave of students to safety? Why was both of them replaced by the polite and meek pushover?

"Uh huh… I'm just about done."

Cinder felt the heat from the blow dryer flow through her hair. She gave her hair a good few brushes before putting her undergarments on and wrapping her towel around her body. She opened the door to find a very different Nemo looking back at her. He stood a little hunched and a bit withdrawn into himself, it was as if he was a different person completely.

"U-um… Can you move? I need to use the b-bathroom." He said nervously. His eyes staring straight at the ground as he shuffled his feet back and forth a little.

"Uh… Sure."

Cinder moved out of the way and allowed the hunched over Hunter-in-training to go pass her. It seemed strange that he was so nervous around her now then when he was in the Transport, even stranger than when he interacted with the other students, and how he was so much more different when taking command of the students in the forest. Just who was the real Nemo? Cinder thought of this was perhaps maybe a different side of him, but maybe the person in question may have all the answers she was looking for. Cinder yawned loudly, feeling tired the girl laid down on the bed and reveled quietly at how soft the mattress was. But something kept her awake, it wasn't that this wasn't a recurring problem with her as she was well aware the benefits of a good night's sleep.

So in defeat, Cinder laid in her bed and said nothing and did nothing for she was too comfortable to get up and move, and her body was too warm and lazy to encourage such thoughts. She stared up at the ceiling wondering where the hell the welcoming hands of sleep would eventually come and wrap their fingers on her mind. She was too busy thinking about that to notice Nemo walk out of the bathroom and stare at Cinder with a look of questioning what she was doing. He no longer paid any attention to her as he laid down on his bed.

Cinder continued to stare at the ceiling until she heard something, it was a deep rumbling voice. A song perhaps? Cinder strained her ears to hear what the voice was saying.

"

_Far Over the Icy Mountains North_

_To Valleys Deep, And Mountains High_

_We March Away, 'Ere break of day_

_To Seek Our Long Awaited Home_

_The Grimm were Roarin' Into The Night_

_Our Hearts were Beatin' in Fright_

_The Night was Long, The Darkness Spread_

_Our Blood Still Soaking In the Ground, Red_

_Far Over the Misty Mountains South_

_To Jungles Dark, And Swamplands Wet_

_We Fight Today, Here Break of Day_

_To Find our Long Wanting Home_

_Our Blades were Shining, In the Light_

_Our Shields were Clashin' 'gainst Tooth and Nail_

_There's No Retreat, No Place to Go_

_Our Backs Held In Place, By Stone_

_Far Over the Cloudy Mountains East_

_To Plains So Wide, And Hilltops a Plenty_

_And 'ere we stay, Our Cities Displayed_

_Seven Cities of White Stone_

_The Plains were roarin' in the night_

_The Grass was burning on the height_

_The Cities once Stone, Now Marred with Claws_

_And our exodus, begun at last_

_Far Over the Hellish Waters, West_

_Through Maelstroms Strong, And Seas Possessed _

_We Sail Away, From Whence We Came_

_To Lands Far From Our Own_

_The Waters was high, Stealin' Lives_

_The Waves Claimed lives, Far From Shore_

_There Was No Beacon, No Lit-Up Dock_

_To Save The Lives, Far From Home_

"

Cinder felt both sad and tired. The song did more than just evoke those emotions. She felt a bit closer to Nemo, though if anything could be said it was that Cinder learned a little bit about Nemo. And if she digested any of what the song was about… _Yawwwnnnn _maybe…. Tommorrow. Right now is sleepy time…..

And sweet, sweet, silent sleep engulfed her mind.

* * *

**(Present Day, Beacon Academy)**

Cinder ran towards the arena. She was internally screaming at herself for not noticing that the Arena had its lights on, and there was no Combat Class today.

_UGH, How did I not notice that in the first place! This place is huge! _

Cinder continued to run until she almost slammed into her two compatriots.

"MOVE!" she shouted before continuing to run off into the direction of the Arena. Her amber eyes that were usually cold and calculating were filled with memory and grief. A single thought permeated throughout the minds of the two followers, _What caused Cinder to act like that? _

* * *

**(Past)**

**Beacon Arena**

"OOMPH"

Cinder's body skidded across the ground. Her face contorted with pain, she didn't get a second to recover as another blow connected and sent her flying off the Arena floor once more. How was she in this predicament in the first place?

What was it again… Something having to do with team fights? Who was it again? The one who put her in this mess because he wanted to see if she could hold her own… Oh that's right.. The fucking bastard of a partner who was taking a fucking nap in the middle of fucking combat class because he fucking felt like it… Fucking lazy ass bastard…. You were so co- _OOOOMPHHH_.

Cinder was unceremoniously removed from thought by the foot that entered her vision. Rolling in the opposite direction, the foot slammed into the Arena floor just missing by centimeters. Cinder jumped up and readied her glass blades against her foes. Her stance firm and low to the ground, the curved points of her scimitars aimed at her opponents. Hopefully she could hold them off, maybe even take one or two down. But that kick to her head did a number on her and Cinder couldn't think or see properly, everything was fuzzy and uncomfortable. Not to mention that annoying ringing in her ears.

These stupid fucking lucky charms eating green-themed leprechauns wearing skin tight outfits fucking challenging random people to fucking team matches especially her since her only fucking goddamn teammate is fucking missing in fucking action. So basically, Cinder was facing off against team LEPR, or team Leprechaun as their color scheme suggested. A entirely green themed team that wield a variety of weapons. The most obvious being the bagpipe-LMG being wielded by the man-skirt wearing midget giant, the one named Locksley D'Wild, a very green giant with a attitude problem like no tomorrow. Then there was the claymore-shotty little miss named Effemy Gavenia, also had a attitude problem. Basically everyone in team LEPR had some kind of chihuahua complex as they all just straight up hated _everything_, not to mention that they are all relatively short. Like in the sense that if Cinder was just _below _average height for females in Beacon, maybe, then team LEPR-chaun was definitely _**way below **_average height for both males and females. Maybe it it was her, or maybe it was maybeline. Because she swore, that at least the female portion of team used that stupid brand of shampoo trash.

Then a sword slammed into her from her blindside. Sending poor, angry, annoyed, and hurt Cinder flying off towards the other end of the arena. Bouncing and flouncing all over the place. Yeah… She wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Damn, that lassie ain't puttin' up much of a fight…"

"I swear, she looked like she had a team eh?"

"Pfft. Easiest grade this be."

"Oi, Locksley. Did you get shorter or is it just me?"

"Fuck you Payton, You're also fucking shorter than me." The midget giant argued with the similar height other female of that stupid green team.

"I swear on me mum, I will take a bottle o' brandy and shove it that shite-talking arse o' yours. But then again, didn't Effy widen it yesterday? You know... "

"Again, Fuck you Payton."

_Goddammit their arguing is more annoying than Nemo not being here right now. _

Cinder looked all around. Not seeing her partner.

She glared at the ever convenient Aura board. She wasn't even in the fucking red yet. Oum, this is getting annoying. She struggled to get up, feeling a bit weak at the knees since her body took quite a beating earlier.

She made her bow, and took aim with an arrow on the bowstring.

"Oi! Look alive mates! She's still breathin'!" That was the other one… Reamonn, the fucking viking rip off in disguise. Using a fucking straight cutlass with a fancy web work punchy thingy and a massive fucking round shield.

Oh look… The fucking midget giant is aiming the bagpipe gun at her. Yeah… This is going to hurt.

Cinder pulled the arrow to her cheek and released the arrow, watching in slow motion as it sped away towards the fucking greenie leprechauns. She closed her eyes as she waited for the dull impact of bullets on her Aura. Praying to Oum that at least the pain will be swift. And she could scream and punch and beat up and slap and hurt in various ways her missing partner.

* * *

**Beacon Arena (Present)**

Masamune sat in the middle of the Arena floor. Waiting patiently for the rest of the CRDL crew to jump in. He was unarmed, and sitting quite calmly on his wheel chair. Well, if anything Masamune was asking to get hurt. Or was it the other way around?

The other students who had followed him looked very shocked that he even cared about this, but then again he was a professor. And the School's premier blacksmith. Not to mention he was known all throughout Remnant, and also not to mention he is/was/used to be a Hunter of some skill.

He adjusted the bandages that held back his hair, and a waterfall of whitish-grey hair cascaded from it. How he hid that much hair was obnoxious, but then again no-one questioned him because he never really stood up for people to get a good look at his body. Perhaps he just tucked his hair away inside his intricate mass of bandages and loose clothing.

Then the twenty-plus students of Cardin's gang entered the battle grounds. Their faces grinning and full of gay joy. Perhaps they thought they could win. Perhaps they could do some damage. But CRDL wasn't quite CRDL without the RDL. Cardin stood alone, surrounded by people who thought alike and akin to him. The racist bastards and fellow compatriots that bullied the faunus community of Beacon. A shame to the race, a shame to those who followed. But nary did Masamune said a thing.

And he stood. His hair bristling with unbridled anger, something to finally send him on edge. Luckily he didn't have to put on a show anymore. No longer did he hold back the beast that lay dormant for far too long. The only thing that he knew that was still existent of his old self. The memories of bathing in blood, of swimming in the red seas, and of adding more and more to that sea.

Madness.

Anger.

Fury unrestrained.

* * *

**Masamune's Head**

_MURDER_

_MAIM_

_DESTROY_

_KILL_

_**RELEASE ME**_

_**LET ME SATE MY THIRST**_

_**ALLOW ME THIS SMALL PLEASURE HUMAN**_

_**ALLOW ME TO GO BeRSeRk!**_

"_No" Stated the being of light. Masamune knew that this was perhaps his old self, placating the beast within him. _

_**WHY?**_

"_Because we are not yet one. So retrain yourself. No killing. No maiming. But hurt them as much as possible."_

_**Hmmm… Agreed. I shall follow. **_

"_G__**o**__o__**d, **__N__**o**__w __**L**__e__**t**__'__**s **__G__**O **__W__**I**__L__**D!"**__ stated the combined voices inside his head. Masamune let them take the reigns, for they never stayed longer than needed. _

* * *

**Beacon Arena (Present)**

The amount of killing intent released by the blacksmith was enough to scare hundreds of Grimm. And it stole the very thought of fighting from the gathered group of bullies. But Cardin wasn't going to let that stop them. His mind wasn't firmly in place as he was fixated on bringing down the blacksmith and erecting his place

Cinder just managed to open the door before the wave of killing intent hit her in the face.

But the person emitting the killing intent wasn't the person she was hoping for. Because the Blacksmith wasn't him… It wasn't the person she held dear. It wasn't her protector. The Blacksmith was simply a Hunter. And the prey was the idiots that challenged him.

* * *

**Beacon Arena (Past)**

Cinder still waited. But nothing. What was taking so long? She opened her eyes just a little. And she saw her partner standing in front of her, his massive shield protecting the both of them from the onslaught of bullets that rained down upon them. The collective impacts upon Nemo's shield were a repetitive drumming of metal on metal, but the metal wall that protected the duo did not buckle, it did not weaken, it didn't falter, and it never would fail. For it was held in place by a very angry hunter-in-training. His mane of grey hair, no longer in a pony tail, bristled and swayed with his fury.

* * *

**A/N: I would recommend a good fighting song here for better enjoyment. Your choice. Seriously, Choose what you want to listen to when you read this. All I can do is hope you make a good choice. Though when writing this I was listening to Pegboard Nerds' release called "Swamp Thing (MonsterCat Release)" I don't know what to say about what came about from the results.**

* * *

**(Present)**

Masamune took a deep breath and stood up, his legs straining to support the weight of the Blacksmith. He felt a small sting, nothing much. Then the black, red and white took control and he watched from the passenger seat.

Students who were watching gasped as they saw red seep and leak from the bandages that covered his legs and feet. Even Cinder was a little horrified at the amount of human ichor that soaked the bandages a deep scarlet red.

The bandages that covered Masamune's mouth twisted upwards in an insane manner. He was probably going to hurt a lot of people today. And he was going to enjoy every single second of it. Awwww yasss. He goin' to wreck some ass today.

The lights of the Arena began to flicker on and off. Making the Arena kind of like dance floor.

* * *

**(Past)**

The flickering lights were making it hard to see but at least the rain of bullets was beginning to lighten up.

Nemo though didn't seem to care, his face had a snarl on it. Even with his hyper-feminine features it was still scary. He even had a guttural growl that was scaring the person he was protecting.

"Nemo?"

The minute she said his name the hunter-in-training turned his head towards her. His eyes had this ethereal light leaking out of them and she could, with the flickering lights and all, that there was blood coming from the top of his head and covering his eyes. He was essentially blind in that fact since the blood was preventing his eyes from opening.

"W-what happened…?"

Nemo growled something incomprehensible before taking a deep breath and growling out some words.

"Otho… Student… Stop… 'e… Fom… 'Elp… Yu. Or...Orders?"

He seemed to be an entirely different person from the way his deep voice growled and how his body language seemed to bleed "allow me to massacre whoever you point me at."

"Go get them."

Nemo smiled insanely before lifting his shield like it was nothing. And ran towards his opponents.

* * *

**(Present)**

Masamune ran and clotheslined a smaller student before disarming and slamming his elbow down on that same student's stomach. He twirled his stolen shotgun-bo-staff like a master before unloading the weapon into Cardin's chest and cracking it over his head, leaving the bully dazed.

"**YOU… LATER…**"

Masamune then blocked a blow coming in from his right. He couldn't however block a blow coming from the left yet he didn't grunt nor release his captured weapon. In fact it seemed as if the attack didn't even faze the Blacksmith as he slammed his fist into the face of the owner of the weapon who landed the blow.

"**COME ON! YOU… HUNTERS… OR… CHICKENS?**"

It seemed like that insult was what spurred the rest of Cardin's crew of goons to spring into action. Well by the rest, it was more like a small portions of muscle heads in the group.

Releasing the shotgun-bo-staff, Masamune caught the blade of a longsword with his bare hands before introducing the bottom of his foot into the gut of the owner. Ripping the weapon out of the user's hands as if it was like taking a stick off the ground, no resistance at all. He twirled the weapon around before gripping the blade of the sword with one hand while holding onto the grip of the blade with the other, essentially half-swording the weapon.

Masamune casually blocked a blow with his stolen weapon, letting the offender's weapon slide off the blade before slamming the pommel into the back of the offender's head. The flash of a broken Aura revealing that it was very harsh blow. Even the Aura Board that was still active, for some odd reason, flashed the hunter's name dark with a K.O for good measure.

He then flipped the longsword over and slammed the guard of the blade deep into the shoulder of another student, whose Aura failed upon impact. Taking out another student in a matter of seconds.

The observers and spectators muttered amongst themselves questioning whether or not the Blacksmith's hands should be cut or not.

* * *

**(Past)**

Nemo released his stolen claymore unceremoniously onto the body of its owner. He did this by slamming the point next to Effemy's face. He shot his eastern polesword from its gun-sheathe into the face of Locksley, how he did it while blind was a feat of mastery with his weapon. Cinder watched in awe as her partner took a three solid hits from the viking-pirate rip off, and didn't flinch or even stop swinging his pole-sword.

Nemo smiled insanely at Reamonn and slammed the bottom of his pole-sword into his gut, sending the viking-pirate rip off flying in another direction. He stood stock still after that, as if waiting for someone to mess up. And the cocking of a gun was probably that, Locksley finally getting up and feeling a bit frightful, and that was oh so delightful. But before he could bring up the sights to his LMG, he got a fist in his face followed up by a several heavy caliber rounds in his face. As Nemo sheathed his shortsword-pistol, Reamonn came charging back with his shield raised high and his body held lower to the ground than it usually was. As Reamonn charged he fired off rounds from the pistol form of his strange broadsword/cutlass. Nemo took the hits like they were just raindrops in a rainstorm, paying no heed to them as his massive shield took the space in front of the hunter-in-training. Now the only thing that bothered the man was the annoying pinging of the bullets as they made impact with the shield.

That was until the blade of Nemo's recovered Pole-Sword craved a lightning like path in the air before impacting heavily upon Reamonn's upper body, forcing the viking pirate rip off to be pushed back several feet before Nemo followed up with a devastating skyward slash that could've bisected the viking pirate rip off in half if it wasn't for his armor.

* * *

**(Present)**

Masamune dropped the stolen longsword in favor of arms and legs. Flattening hostile students left and right without feeling the resistance of the students' protective Aura. To be honest even if Cardin's cronies could even do a respectable amount of damage to the raging blacksmith, it was the insane smile he had on the entire time that unnerved them.

Honestly, if they could do anything it was to stand still and let the Blacksmith wail his fury upon them. Then maybe they could get off easy, but that wasn't the case as the enraged Blacksmith would only taunt them if they chose to do nothing. Now what Masamune was saying shouldn't be repeated but the general gist of the cruel words that flowed like water out of his very foul mouth made everyone in the Arena question the sanctity and the validity of Cardin's group of cronies' births and whether or not their fathers smelt of elderberries and how they could've married a hamster. It was all very rude and incited much anger, such insult, and wow from the gathered cronies and bullies. Even the most pleasant and calm person couldn't withstand the many hurtful insults that Masamune's foul mouth could produce. But then again. He was very angry and he had given into his very demon in order to be able to to dish out the kind of damage he was dealing.

Even the other adult in the room, that unfortunately happened to be Cinder, had her ears plugged by her comrades. For even the coldest most sadistic of villains wouldn't last a second against the kind of rough language that the supposedly crippled Blacksmith was dishing out.

* * *

**(Past)**

"Ms. Niemand! I would highly recommend you cease that kind of language if you wish to not be expelled!" Oh man, Ms. Goodwitch's face was a very deep shade of red, both from anger and also out of pure shock that such a pleasant and kindly looking girl could contain that much venom in her words.

Meanwhile, Cinder continues to delete the last five seconds of her life out of shock of what her partner had just said. All she could remember was that it was all sorts of bad. And she needed to purge those words out out of her mind. Actually the things that Nemo had said would probably scar her forever, and would actually force her mind to only accept polite and civilized conversationalists. Though maybe that wasn't all too bad.

It wasn't all too bad though, team LEPR were all knocked out and unconscious. Nemo had managed to take down the last LEPR standing by anti-climatically unloading both his rifle and his pistol into their body. Exhausting their Aura reserves reserves and winning winning the match for the duo. Though that didn't stop Nemo from verbally abusing their pride and honor as Beacon Students, just basically ripping every single member of team LEPR several brand new verbal ass holes. Yep, Nemo should not not be angered if not not for not for the safety of your life but for the safety and innocence of your poor virgin ears.

* * *

**(Present) **

Masamune slammed his stolen rocket-lance point first into the crotch of the last standing member of Cardin's bully army and unleashed hell upon his poor victim's crotch. All the males in the audience felt some sympathy for the unfortunate bully as explosion after explosion went off repeatedly upon the bully's crotch quite possibly neutering the poor poor boy in the most painful and abstract way possible.

Dropping said and now fully spent weapon. He looked at the now fully scared Cardin and slowly approached the now shaking and pissing bully. Masamune picked up the foot of of the nearest Mook and dragged the unconscious body towards Cardin, all with a very evil and and cruel smile and look in his eyes.

"Mr. Masamune. Please refrain from continuing the senseless beating of Mr. Winchester. I understand what he did was wrong but that doesn't mean you can dispense your own punishment. "

Glenda looked Incredibly unhappy as she glared at the Blacksmith who dropped the unconscious student. He looked back at her and took a deep breath. Of course, beating the living snot out of the idiotic students that dare tempt him to bring forth his fury was kinda therapeutic to the Blacksmith but nonetheless more annoying to have to clean up. For Glynda that is.

Glynda sighs before stating "Ozpin wishes to see you Masamune. He sends his regards and wishes that you go see him after you have finished."

Masamune only nodded before hobbling towards his wheelchair and slowly rolling off stage. As he sat down though, his bandages slowly began to absorb blood from the many wounds that he had suffered from the fight.

* * *

**Team CN's Room (Past)**

Both Cinder and Nemo sat in their shared dorm. Both were wrapped up in bandages though one was far more wrapped up than the other. While Cinder had suffered some minor injuries, Nemo had taken far more than his share yet never displayed any discomfort nor pain during his fight with team LEPR. It was only after the fight when Nemo felt the cumulative amount of damage he had taken, though his armor absorbed some of the damaged, his body could only take so much punishment before the grim protector of Cinder collapsed to his own body.

Cinder could only look at her partner in awe as she remembered his movements, how powerful they were, how perfect each stroke and strike was, how almost dance-like his movements, and yet she remembered his utter devotion on protecting her. Cinder! He always somehow put his back facing Cinder, his shield in the right spot, his weapons in the perfect place to parry, and yet Cinder could feel her weakness. How downright frail she felt, how useless she was in that fight. She did nothing while Nemo did everything.

Cinder resolved herself to mastering her new abilities and to improve the skills she already had. Maybe if she asked Miss Goodwitch to teach her how to better control her semblance. As for weapons though… Perhaps Nemo would be willing to teach her at the cost of her no longer being able to physically torture him. He would probably agree to that. After all… She was the de facto leader between the two.

As Cinder took a better look at their shared room, she noticed that Nemo's bed was missing. She looked at the bundle of bandages that was her partner and realized that Nemo literally slept on the ground with the bare minimum of comfort required. Instead of a bed frame, it was the cold hard ground, instead of a thick mattress, it was a thinner more wider mattress, and instead of a comfortable blanket, he had some sort of furry blanket. Cinder glared at her partner who in good knowledge turned away and continued staring at the window.

She didn't like that. No, She didn't. Getting up and off the bed, now noticing that the bed itself was better supported and much more comfortable than what was supposed to be. She stormed over to Nemo and grabbed his face, forcing the poor helpless soul to look into her amber eyes.

"Why?" was all Cinder said. But Nemo refused to meet her eyes, instead attempting to look elsewhere. Which was a bit annoying for Cinder since she wanted her partner to at least answer her. So instead of her more direct, "I WANT YOUR SOUL", approach. She attempted to imitate what Nemo did to that one guy… during the initiation… What was his name again? Whatever she could care less about that pompous ass, she was more worried about the well-being of her partner.

Softening her glare, and turning her more firm grip to a softer more sexualized stroking. Cinder attempted to extend the olive branch.

"Can… you explain to me, why my bed happens to be so comfortable? Would you be so kind and strong~ and honest with me? Please?" Cinder prayed that would work.

"Ummm… I did it… Because I..." Nemo looked away and said something under his breath. Cinder didn't catch it.

Nemo looked at her after taking a deep breath.

"I did it. Because of who and what I am. Though you may not understand it now. Maybe after further explanation in the future may you gain a little insight." While Cinder could only nod in understanding as well as in confusion. There was no doubt that what he said would plant its seeds deep within her soul.

Nemo only nodded and gestured towards her bed.

"Now it is time for us to rest and recover. While Miss Goodwitch was kind enough to allow us to only allow a brief visit to the medical bay. Let us not waste the time we can spend recovering by dilly dally."

Okay… Now this was kinda creepy. It's like he's a whole new person each time she saw and spoke to him. First there was calm and collected. Then there was seductive and kinda really hot. Not to mention that singing voice though .Then there was crazy murder fun house. Now it's this weird "thinking-ahead-and-words-I-don't-really-understand" person. Seriously? Which one is the real Nemo? Could Nemo have multiple personalities or was it a part of his semblance and Aura?

Before Cinder could fully understand the complex nature and the theoretical possibilities of who and what Nemo truly was. It was kind of obvious that the two of them should get going.

"Nemo… We do have a class right? You know. Like a classroom we have to go attend. Like… RIGHT NOW!" Cinder's panic was only capitalized by the sudden flailing of her partner as he too just realized what time it is.

Cinder dashed to the bathroom and put on her uniform rather quickly while Nemo changed outside. Yeah. Boundaries, amirite?

Never before did Cinder feel the horror that was the Uniform of Beacon. That almost too short of a skirt, with just the right amount of poof in it. The tight jacket and frilly dress shirt that didn't all too match with the color scheme. Not to mention that stupid fucking tie. Don't get Cinder started on how much she hated that tie.

And when she came out. She fell on the ground laughing. There was Nemo. In all his glory. In a skirt. As well as the rest of the girl's uniform. Looking both stupid, hilarious, cute, and out of place. He pouted and adjusted some of his bandages.

"L-l-l-l-look. A-are we going or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished! If you are wondering, No. I am not going to tell you why Nemo may or may not have multiple personalities or whether or not he is just screwing around with Cinder. If you wonder if you can grip the blade of a sword and not cut your self, that fact is very true. Most edged weapons need momentum and speed in order to cut through objects. Being that your hand is firmly gripping the blade, you can prevent cuts from happening as long as you don't move that hand up and down. That act is call "half-swording" a case which a Youtuber named Skallagrim who will thoroughly explain to you the concepts of the art. I highly recommend watching the video in order to fully understand the movements depicted in the fic. **

**Remember! Always Review, Follow, and Favorite! *Holds a sign that reads "Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting helps FEED ME"* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

**Insert Disclaimer Message here talking about how the Writer wishes that he owned a scythiper rifle but is too lazy to make one himself and doesn't own the rights of the show that it is based on**

**Chapter 12: Oum Preserve Us**

**Beta: AridWolfFang**

* * *

**A Tale of Two**

_There once were two_

_Inseparable no matter the struggle_

_The Bulwark, protecting its ward with its strong walls_

_The Planner, providing the process to which the Bulwark worked with_

_Yet, nothing is without flaws_

_And with such things were_

_The Bulwark was not undefeatable_

_Nor did the Planner's plans go as well_

_But with such thoughts leads to heresy_

_And though the Bulwark was not invincible_

_And though the Planner was not infallible_

_Together, united, bound to each other_

_By strings of untold future_

* * *

**(Past)**

"I still don't believe you." Cinder stated as she stuffed a phallic shaped object in her mouth.

"..."

*CHOMP*

Nemo twitched in pain.

"Mmmph… Mmmmmph!" She continued to take in more of the phallic shaped object into her mouth.

Cinder's eyes widened a bit before she gagged and tried to spit out the offending object.

"Mmmm~ You'll have to go a little deeper than that before you reach the base…"

The shaft of said object went a little deeper into Cinder's mouth. And deeper and just a tad deeper. Maybe if she had a little more courage she could reach the base of said object. All the while Nemo was moaning and groaning up a storm. His faced flushed a beet red. Of course, this sort of thing had to be considered due to the two students in question. But it is highly unlikely that the two would ever be considered extremely intimate towards each other since the two of them were partners and teammates to boot. But that doesn't mean that the two hadn't considered romantic thoughts towards their significant other. But then again there was the possibility that they could could be romantically involved with each other.

So many possibilities. But it is possible that all possibilities could mean nothing if the face of reality where the ever shifting fates of men, women and children come into play forever making any possible outcome completely based on luck and how one should handle a situation such as this.

It is not to say that the infamous duo was putting on a show for the male populace of Beacon. Because damn, if you can shove a banana down your throat without choking and making a overly exotic face while doing so would often spell out several possible outcomes to that student's reputation. Of course, Nemo and Cinder didn't care. Those lowly peons were beneath them. Well... not really but Cinder could ignore those idiotic excuses for decent fighters. Now she had her partner's complete attention. That was saying if she finished her large serving of mushrooms first.

Which she took her Oum begotten time on. Though it was to say that she made a good show out of it. With all that licking off the sauce slowly and sexy like. It wasn't as if the two of them didn't get at least most of the male student body all hot and bothered.

She kept her amber eyes on her partner, daring him to try and get away. Though that wasn't what was going on in his head though. But Cinder wasn't a kind reader so she let it sit as if he was going to run away at any moment. If anything the girl had a very tight collar on him. Especially when she found him attempting to go jogging around the school grounds carrying a pack that weighed over one hundred pounds plus adjustable leg weights. All while still being injured from both his "accident" and their sparring match with team LEPR. Even though she won it was only due to her partner's overwhelming power and strength. Cinder was determined to at least get her partner to help help her improve her fighting capabilities if anything. That was 8th she could get her dumbass of a partner to not get himself even more injured than he already was.

Though the mushrooms the cafeteria served weren't half bad.

* * *

**(Present)**

"I cannot believe you would forsake the principles of this fine teaching establishment in order for you to inflict bodily harm upon members of the student body. As headmistress of Beacon I will personally recommend a early retirement for you to Ozpin, himself. Mark my words Masamune there will be hell to pay and it shall be yours to reap what you you have sewn." Glynda stated coldly as she reviewed the camera footage once more. Her face red with barely contained fury.

"..." Masamune only continued to look past the angry woman and contemplate the meaning of life as he rolled beside her. His wheelchair quickly put to use when the Blacksmith was in need of it. Being forced to retrieve the tossed aside vehicle of bodily transport when the scary witch lady "asked" him to follow her.

"You do understand the consequences of your actions will not be simple nor something you can just simply shrug off. I do not care if you have amnesia or not. The way you handled the situation was far too extreme for any huntsman or huntress to exact upon those still in training. Now, would you like to enter the elevator first so that it will be easier for us to see Ozpin." Glynda elegantly waved her arm in a 'before you' motion which quite frankly offended the Blacksmith in question.

* * *

Cinder poked her head from behind the corner, watching silently alongside her two cohorts/minions/apprentices. She was especially interest into the background of the Blacksmith since the mention of his loss of memory. Such a mental handicap should be considered a problem for a professor of such an esteemed combat school it is highly illogical to hire someone with that problem in the first place. Due to the fact that the man in question was fully capable of taking down at most twenty-plus students ranging from first to fourth year bullies using only his hands, feet, and their own weapons against them and with a frightening amount of skill for someone who was supposed to be confined to a wheelchair without the help of leg braces to support the weight and movement of his legs. Many thoughts ranged throughout Cinder's head from the Blacksmith being a possible spy from another school to a highly skilled undercover White Fang operative sent sent by Adam Taurus. She even considered the man to even be her dead Fiancé though the possibility of her fiancé even surviving the initial explosion and his wounds, the self damaging aspects of his semblance should have rendered his entire nervous system useless and unresponsive due to the fact that in order to even produce that amount of power needed would have used used the remaining amount of his bodily produced electricity. Thus causing the already heavily injured hunter to fully succumb to his wounds without his nervous system to to help regulate the flow of his Aura.

Emerald and Mercury continued continued to listen to Miss Goodwitch's rant and lecture towards the Blacksmith wondering if Goodwitch and Professor Port were related in any way. For a Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch could easily match Professor Port for lung capacity and ability to cause extreme boredom of any poor sap who happened to listen in. All the while Cinder continued to think of the possibilities of the Blacksmith being a possible threat to her small plan of world domination, after burning Beacon to the ground, setting most of Vale ablaze and dancing upon the burnt ashes of those responsible for the death of her beloved.

Who is to say that love made people do crazy things in order to avenge the ones you love and yet lost so very quickly. To the point of where you would set the known world ablaze and laugh as the flames take you knowing that at least you have avenged your loved one and would see them in a theoretical afterlife.

After all, that was what Cinder had planned to do.

* * *

**(Past)**

"This was a terrible idea." Cinder grumbled.

Currently she and Nemo were trying to figure out how to make Nemo look like like a male. Unfortunately many if not all plans that Cinder devised and executed were all doomed from the start. As anything that was to change the appearance of Nemo only resulted in the hyper-feminine male gaining more male followers and worshippers, who thought his attempts at being being a male were a quirky personality trait. It didn't help that Nemo only spoke like a true male around her. In all honesty it was was kinda annoying and the fact that her partner in question was completely useless in things that weren't fighting or involving the stretching of the physical kind- wasn't doing the Amber eyed girl any favors.

_Why do I even bother with trying to fix the problem in the first place. And I still haven't got Nemo to tell me who he was and where he was from other than he was from the east if his stupid song lullaby thing was anything to go by. And how in in the in the name of all all things beloved by Monty was was he able to fully dismantle his bed and use the leftover parts to make my bed better. I mean it IS a nice offering to his beautiful and totally benevolent Goddess of a leader that I am, but we have to draw the line eventually. _

Cinder thought long and hard on her current dilemma that she failed to keep her eyes on the road. Though Nemo steered her through the crowd of students without a problem, though if she paid any mind to the way he was leading her through the crowded hall of students would probably end in another "punishment" for him. It was clear to Nemo that Cinder was the alpha in their team having overpowered the young man their first night as an official team together.

While Cinder continued to walk down the halls deep in thought that she could avoid a lot of what passing students were saying.

"Psst... did you see how hot that silver haired girl was?" Whispered one of the passing students to his friends.

"Yeah, she's a total babe shame her tits ain't developed. I mean a girl ain't nothing without 'em." Replied his not so subtle pervert of a friend. Gaining much disgust from the females around him.

"Hey, did you see that amber eyed chick? She'd be pretty hot if it weren't for those glasses of hers." Whispered another student. His friends gave both positive and negative feedback on his opinion though in a more subtle way.

"Hey did you see that tall girl? You know, the one with long silver hair? I bet she had her hair dyed like that. I mean there's no way a person can get that kind colored hair and face without some kind of work. I mean hello~ that's kind of impossible. Though I would love the name of the person who did that kind of work." Whispered a huntress-in-training to one of her friends.

"Didn't you hear? That girl with the silver hair tried to act like a guy, Ha! I bet you she was a slut in her old school and she's going to be one here." Whispered another female student.

And thus was only the start of the problems that the two would face. For since the amount of first years entering the school being much, much smaller than those upper class men it was inherent that those who resided in the upper echelons of the school would look down upon the survivors. Except for those who attempted to mingle and befriend those above them, which was the entire first year except for two.

* * *

**(Professor Port's Class (Past))**

"Miss Niemand can you please give me the known scientific names of the well known stages of Beowolf evolution?" Professor Port asked. This was the first time he had asked such a difficult question, more often relying on his tall tales to drive the point across.

Nemo nodded and stood up, his face straight and completely serious. In fact he looked far more intelligent than he usually did, which wasn't saying much.

"Of course. The names are in order from youngest to oldest; Neo Grimm Canis Lupus Minor, Neo Grimm Canis Lupus Juvenis, and Neo Grimm Canis Lupus Major. While the minor Beowolves are the most well known it is documented in historical texts such as the 'Lexicanum Grimm' that the Juvenis aged Beowolves are much more rare to find than a Major. However, further studies as well as detailed drawings from sources like the 'Lexicanum Grimm' depict the Juvenis' physiology is quite similar to the Minor or common Beowolf." Nemo ended his short speech with a nod from his head and a small bow before resuming a sitting position.

The silence in the room continued for a few minutes before Port released a loud laugh that quickly spooked the rest of the Grimm studies class back into action.

"Bravo Miss Niemand, it seems to me that you may have many surprises in store for us! Why you remind me of when I was just a young but very strapping lad..." he rattled on and on for the rest of the class. Giving many of the students a very surprising but well received nap.

All the while Cinder just gaped at her partner. Not only was his knowledge on the subject spot on but also of his knowledge of one of the most rare and sought after texts in the world. Even owning a single page of the 'Lexicanum Grimm' would set any person for life for two to three generations. Such was the power of knowledge of an enemy much older than you.

Perhaps this side of Nemo was one of his sides. Though Cinder knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of him until later. Meanwhile, Cinder had to find a way to be able to have Nemo teach her about the Grimm. Knowledge was power, and power against the nemesis of mankind was better spread than contained.

If only she could convince Nemo to actually sit down and talk about his past. No songs, no chants, no poetic language, and definitely no changing or avoiding the subject. There are things that were needed to be shared.

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office (Present ))**

"Masamune, it has been brought to my attention that you have gone too far when punishing students. Even to the point of almost sending the majority of them to the hospital for immediate care, however I will allow you to speak your case before I render judgement." Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the Blacksmith, unable to see the man's true feature from behind the gauze mask.

Masamune looked behind Ozpin. His eyes narrowed and his voice carrying a dangerous edge to the words.

"I simply demonstrated what may happen if certain groups of students come into the forge to monkey about. If anything they should learn that there are people watching- though it may not they are able to in the first place. Horrible things occur to the sons and daughters of hunters/huntresses or both. In fact the racial differences and supposed 'racial cleansing' that the group that barged into my forge to bully my apprentice. As both a Hunter and Professor of this prestigious school only to find such abhorrent behavior to be a very large mark of disappointment for. Please explain why hasn't anyone taken the steps to atleast make the lives of the faunus population residing on campus a bit easier. When the students start to discriminate and bully one another for simple differences in appearance it is highly unlikely I will tolerate that behavior for very long. While I agree that my method was extreme it is not without reasoning." Masamune finished his words with a slight nod of his head.

Ozpin however placed his hands under his chin and rested his elbows upon the cool surface of his desk. His eyes staring straight ahead, not heeding the bodies of his two compatriots. The silence that engulf the room shortly after was stifling to say the least.

Ozpin continued to quietly think to himself while Masamune and Glynda did their own things, such as glaring in disapproval at their opposite. Ozpin sighed loudly, signaling the two to listen to Ozpin's next words with rapt attention.

"While Masamune's actions were extreme and dangerous. It can be said that he did so with the proper justification. Glynda, I need you to look into the racist hate that has appeared in the school and deal with it accordingly. Though I expect that doing so may make things worse. Masamune, I would like for you to stay and listen to a request I have." Glynda frowned and was about to argue the logic behind Ozpin's reasoning but was cut off by a curt "You may leave now." From Ozpin.

Glynda nodded and left the room quickly. Ozpin pulled out a folder from his desk and placed it on the table. Masamune looked at the folder in question with a confused tilt of the head.

"This mission if you choose to accept it is to track down and eliminate a criminal organization that is reportedly attacking our students. While most cases until now were small and far spread out it has come to light in more recent days that several rather large groups of our students were attacked and nearly wiped out if not for the quick rescue by my informant. These attacks have happened almost one day after another. While I understand that you are having issues with your memory, it is still a requirement and duty as a member of this staff to protect and ensure the lives and well being of the students who attend this school." Ozpin paused and allowed his amnesiac Blacksmith to say something.

"Wasn't there someone else you can rely on instead of me?"

Ozpin nodded as if the question Masamune asked was of any significance.

"While that is true, I cannot send anyone else out at the moment. And you are the only staff member whose time schedule isn't constrained to the curriculum, while still being able to teach a very necessary skill to students. I can however, send Miss Goodwitch to come and assist you should it be needed. Though her help may come much later than you expect."

Masamune merely nodded in compliance. His only question remaining spoken and answered behind closed doors.

* * *

(Downtown Vale)

"Officer Jones, please be on alert. You are currently in a hot zone. This is where the reports of screaming and gunfire have come from. Remain alert and call for backup should the zone becomes too heated."

Vale PD Officer Michael 'Mogar' Jone, caffeine boosted bright eyed and bushy tailed, approached the area his hands making suspicious sounds as they clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Michael looked back at his custom muscle car, the "00M0GAR" or the "Double-O Mogar", debating whether or not he should bring out the one weapon he was allowed and that rose sniffing bastard wasn't. Oh how he simply pressed the trigger and a spray of lead so righteous and just that only the mighty Mogar was allowed to use it, outside of the military of course.

Deciding that the situation called for it, which most time did-though only to Mogar's opinion of course. Michael raced back to his vehicle popped open the back of his trunk and brought a M-134 military grade Minigun out to play. Now most non-hunters wouldn't be able to lift the weapon so much as use it without a recoil absorbing vehicle mounted pintle mount. But thanks to the gift of technology, such things like heavy lifting require the use of either Aura boosted people, robotic workers, or the rare but rather efficient Bionic. Bionic replacements were both expensive and risky and it took almost all of Michael's hard earned lien in order just to pay for the surgery, the replacements however took a very large loan and then some.

Bionics were non-hunters and huntresses who had either one or more limbs removed from their body, either by criminals or Grimm, but were not affiliated with the military or else they would have had access to the more advanced cybernetics. This meant they can either retire early due to the sudden loss of limb or limbs, or would go about to seeing if they can purchase a set of bionic limbs for a rather hefty price which is almost twice as expensive if not more than the operation to attach said limbs. However this granted said disabled citizen to gain most non-semblance physical properties of a Hunter or huntress, such as near inhuman strength, speed, or sight. Though most times a Hunter or Huntress can still defeat a Bionic for the Bionic was still a non-Aura boosted person. But most Bionics were either in the police, private security forces, bodyguards or heavy laborers and are not often seen in jobs of commercial value depending heavily on the tasks requiring.

Mogar being a policeman was one of the few officers with bionics as he easily lifted the heavy weapon and marched into the reported area- where most non-bionic and non-hunter personnel would struggle. Mogar examined the building in detail, it was a standard four storey apartment building in the lower than middle class area. If any of the non-gang marked walls could say anything about it, which there were none. It was a standard home for those who couldn't afford to move up in the commercial and economic ladder or lacked the necessary values and personal respect to even consider more legal and safer job routes. If anything the state of the building was nothing out of the ordinary if you didn't count the large holes sticking that stood out like a freshly beached whale on the tiniest strip of beach.

Approaching the main entrance into the building, Mogar understood immediately that some shit went down and hit the proverbial fan so hard that the proverbial owners of said fan had to get a bigger and shinier version which also broke under the shit storm that went down. **There was blood everywhere. **This was no mere understatement, there was liters upon liters of blood everywhere in the main entrance. The owners of said blood was strewn about on the floor, the walls, the furniture, and the ceiling.

***A/N: If you have a possible trigger to the following words please feel free to searchbar search the word "Orange" or the Double Line Break. This will get you out of the really gory bits.***

* * *

Mogar felt queasy as he opened the door, and reeled back to find that even the doorknob was covered in blood. He shook his head in defiance of his stomach and set foot into the blood soaked main lobby.

_Oh dear sweet Monty, what the fuck happened here? Why is there so much blood? _

Mogar looked around the room slowly taking in the horrid and morbid image displayed before him. At his feet lay a severed arm which appeared to have been pulled out of the socket if the joint and torn flesh told him anything. Above him were several torsos shoved through the concrete floor, creating a bloody spiderweb design as the torsos still continued to leak blood, stating that these bodies were freshly killed. Taking another step forward, Mogar nearly tripped upon a bloody skull with its bloody spinal cord missing most of itself along one side.

Mogar paled at the thought of someone who had the capability to do such damage in such a area. He walked over to the greeting desk, though the skewered misshapen head lead to no thoughts of a pleasant greeting went on here. The eyes of the dead person were rolled up and their mouth was open with their tongue sticking out, it would've been comical if there had not been blood just about everywhere on the person's face. Though the skewering wasn't by the desk itself no, it was the nameplate of the person who was working there, possibly the head though that would stretching it since the nameplate was covered in blood as well. If anything Mogar should've laugh at the gratuitous amount of blood that was splattered but was still in a small mental shock.

Deciding to man up and nut up, Mogar walked up the bloody stairs, where there were more bullet casings and slash marks than blood, but still enough to cover **most **of the stairs. Though the amount of bodies littered about only reminded Mogar of a overly violent children's toy area where corpses were strewn about in haphazard and sometimes even comical poses though not without missing a few limbs here or there. Not to mention that most of the weapons that remained in this area were used to impale or horribly mutilate the person who was using it. Frankly speaking, seeing five pistols shoved into various angles on a person's head was more than enough to prevent Mogar from looking around even more. But as an Officer of Vale, he had to familiarize the kind of ability this murderer or murderers were capable of. If only he could've prevented the ending of all these lives, if perhaps the crime was reported while it was underway, then maybe. Just maybe.

Continuing his long trudge over the blood soaked steps, Mogar got a glimpse at the next level of hell. Lighting fixtures used as a improvised hangman's noose as corpses swung gently by their intestines tied firmly around necks, legs, and just about anything that the intestines could be tied on. In some sort of morbid fascination, Mogar approached one of the hanging bodies and tried to see if he could get a facial recognition via his Scroll's camera. But upon closer examination, any possibilities of getting a facial recognition was dashed as the face of the person was torn and heavily misshapen- reminding Mogar of the skewered head downstairs. Mogar examined the body and found that the person was heavily beaten with bruises covering most of the cadaver, perhaps with a heavy blunt object. But the bruises varied extremely between each one, with some being smaller than his hand and others being almost as large as his head. The trend continued amongst all the bodies that were hanged, those that were not were either covered in bullet holes or were slashed up something fierce.

Looking to the left and to the right, Mogar noticed that the hallway towards his left was barricaded as if trying to prevent someone or something from entering from the left but the ominous blood puddle that seeped underneath the firmly stacked furniture told another story. While the right hallway was clear, there were many rooms he had to search through and most of the doors that should've been were not there. Mogar had to follow the right since going straight would lead him straight into a wall, though how that particular wall escaped most of the blood splatters is an amazing thing in of itself. Though the sight that greeted him when he looked into the first room was just as chilling as the one he saw when entering the building itself. Bodies littered the room, stacked haphazardly, pinned against the wall with the remnants of the room's furniture, body parts used as makeshift shivs as they stuck out of randomly, bones still bloody broken and reshaped into grim tools of stabbing, and the worst of it all was that Mogar couldn't even see a head in the room- only splattered brain matter mixing in with the scarlet and brown hues of the room. This sight persisted throughout the rest of the rooms, the only differences between any of them was how many bodies were in the room and how blood soaked each room was.

Shuddering as he exited the last room, this time the room was filled with bodies remolded into crosses as broken and shattered furniture were impaled hands and feet, forming a grisly and cruel interpretation of a crucifix. How anyone took any pleasure in the massacre of dozens and still was able to stay sane but had that morbid fascination of doing such heinous acts to the human body wasn't fit to stay human as they did not have the capability of being "human" or having a possible conscious that tells him/her/it right from wrong. Mogar could simply shake his head at the possibility of him even able to tell this person apart from normal people, if they were able to act "normal" at all.

In the last room, there was a hole in the ceiling, but something was much more different in this room than all the others, instead of dozens of corpses thrown about this way and that. There was only the startling imprints of people spread all across the walls. Mogar was startled since this room was intact, meaning that the explosion that was used to kill all these people was contained in some form. Which meant that this person had a very powerful semblance and knew how to control it, or that this person was a genius or a prodigy- perhaps even both- when it came to explosives.

The ceiling of the room seemed to have imploded upwards, with the force of the explosion being relatively controlled so that the building didn't have a giant gaping hole in it. As such the upper floor had a large hole in it, with a large burn mark on the ceiling showing where the rest of the heat had dispersed to. Looking for a way, Mogar had to go out and into another and drag a large dresser into the room, leaving his precious weapon resting on the burnt ground as the heavy dresser still required two hands even with his bionic enhancements.

Taking a deep breath, Mogar readied himself and his weapon and jumped from the dresser and grabbed hold onto the ledge and hefted himself up. Though the sight that greeted him was a bit similar if not slightly skewed from what he was expecting. Burnt bodies and chargrilled corpses were thrown about the room, surrounding the epicenter of the burnt hole on the ground. The smell was nauseating to say the least as Mogar tried to ignore, but couldn't fully. In all the things that went on in the building, the smell of burnt flesh and hair coupled with the non-existent bodies down below took the cake so far. But with two more floors to ascend, the odds of finding something much more horrifying kept escalating.

Exiting the room, Mogar was greeted with a surprising twist. An empty hallway with no blood, no bodies, and no extreme visions of artistic violence. Though this worried Mogar much more than the the blood soaked floor below this pristine and untouched one. If anything from the sight of the floor below seemed to desensitized the police officer. Continuing forward and examining each room, Mogar found nothing. It was if the entire floor had evacuated by some divine providence or from the screaming of the unfortunate victims below.

* * *

Mogar found a large hole at the end of the hallway, at first it wasn't noticeable at a distance, and upon approach one could see down into the hallway below- this one leading behind the barricade and revealing the disemboweled corpses and mutilated cadavers. It was a sobering sight as atleast the murderer seemed to be in some sort of rush and didn't go ahead and attempt to fully remove or disfigure the faces _too _badly. In fact Mogar took the chance to take a picture of the bloody corpses below and send the picture to an analyst in order to get a more advanced facial recognition from the lab than from his Scroll.

Mogar snapped a few pictures, making sure only to get the most detailed pictures for the lab's sake. Though he expected that the analyst wouldn't be pleased to receive a picture from him of all people. After all between the two of them, he was the one who wore her dress after the wedding much to her chagrin and enjoyment. Though he believed that she was still shocked that he fit without tearing or stretching the fabric.

Mogar didn't do anything as he awaited a response from the lab. He just hanged his feet off the edge of the ledge and swung his feet as he thought about what kind of sick person could still be anonymous at this point of time. Usually they would either mentally go insane and go on an even larger killing spree or they would become socially deprived due to the weight of guilt that _should _persist after the event but with the amount of seemingly fresh blood it threw any theories of the person going insane out of the window.

* * *

Mogar couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. The amount of fucking luck or just the amount of fucking research this person actually did. The amount of death while in excess and overabundance, would lead to a more peaceable downtown area. Looking back on the conversation he had with his wife, Mogar continued to look for a way up.

* * *

**(15 minutes earlier)**

"Michael… You wouldn't believe what the shit I just uncovered. Those pictures you sent me…"

Mogar could barely hear the voice on the other end, it wasn't because the person who was talking to him was trying to be quiet but more like she was forced to be quiet in some sort of revelation or major discovery.

"What? What did you find?!" Mogar nearly shouted into his scroll, though he was sure his wife would probably kick his ass when he got back to the station.

"Well… Did you know about that really dangerous gang that had connections to many terrorist organizations? Only staying just under the radar by keeping their activities real low?" Lindsay Jones whispered back.

"Kinda? I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff…" Mogar scratched his head as he said that.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! PAY MORE FUCKING ATTENTION TO THE FUCKING SHIT THEY FUCKING HAND OUT! SERIOUSLY!?" Mogar flinched and almost dropped his scroll.

"Anyway! Pay attention! This gang had recruited both Mercs and _Rogues _as the middleman and took a huge cut of the deals. As a result they can hire on _Rogues_ and Mercs for real cheap since they are the ones who dish out the assignments and hand out the orders! Get it?" Lindsay was pretty excited as she continued to tell Mogar more about what the gang was but never really giving him all the details. Mostly keeping the confidentials as confidential, which was agreeable since maybe it wasn't in the best interests to tell a person who was liable to tell this off to his friends at the bar later on.

"Oh! Okay! Got it!"

* * *

**(Present Time)**

Mogar examined the third hallway. It seemed that the results on this floor was much more extreme than the first floor. Bodies were displayed in a grotesque and horrid vision of art. The large and small intestines of a gang member were used to not only strangle three others but were skewered and presented in a way that showed that the killer had some sort of artistic side, as they displayed as some sort of disgusting human tree. And there were dozens of these trees displayed throughout the hallway. Each was unique and bloody in their own unique ways.

Even the ground was used in some sort of artistic spree, the combined intestines of all the bodies-while still being attached to the trees themselves- created a sticky and squishy floor that somehow represented a bloody version of a forest floor.

Mogar almost puked as he neared the end. The walls were painted in a twisted version of caveman paintings. Images of the person or persons depicted in the drying blood of his or her victims, images of the killer killing the victims or prey in varying and brutal means. In fact there was an image of the person killing several with the bodies of two dead compatriots. Another image showed how the person or persons made the trees and forest ground. All in all if such a person were to continue to inhabit the world even though they only went after gangs, Mogar would personally put three hundred pieces of lead through their head and body. Even those with the greatest intentions could be lead astray by actions committed to them or by them, especially if they did actions with such brutality and cruel imagery as to send a message.

Ascending the stairs to the fourth and final floor Mogar prepared himself for what was going to be a long night of drinking after this.

_**SNITCHES GET STITCHES**_

_**FORGIVE BUT NEVER FORGET**_

_**THE INNOCENT SHED BLOOD, YOU WILL BLEED MORE**_

_**MONTY WILL NEVER FORGIVE **_

_**YOU ARE GUILTY OF ALL TREASON, THE SENTENCE IS DEATH**_

"Holy fucking shit..."

Mogar could only gape and look horrified. Bloody words both painted and carved into the walls of this floor. There wasn't a single body that wasn't cut open and whose organs were thrown about. It was like the people on this floor were treated like toys and were dealt with as such. It was as if they didn't have a single chance of fighting back.

Mogar knelt on the bloody ground and examined the nearest body. This person was wearing a black suit, very much like an elite mook or personal bodyguard. But the person's weapon was still in his holster, a heavy caliber revolver that doubled as a brass knuckle. Examining the remnants of his face revealed that he was taken by surprise. This scene persisted throughout the rest of the cadavers even as he got closer to the largest and gaudiest doors in the entire building.

It seemed as if the person or persons in question took the entire hallway by surprise and wiped them out in a similar fashion. There wasn't a single person who had a weapon drawn, which was surprising as even the most surprising of attacks would result in one or two people having their weapons drawn and pointed at the person in question. Nevertheless, Mogar moved forward and pushed open the doors that were overly gaudy in his point of view.

He was greeted with a _totally _family friendly scene. Bodies of scantily clad women, disemboweled and dismembered, scores of dead bodyguards, and several bloated bodies of men whose stomachs had been ripped out from behind as they attempted to flee. And at the very back was the remains of some sort of wheel as it was gracefully shoved into what remained of someone who was sitting down, but was pulped and mashed into a vibrant pink version of a meaty mash potato.

* * *

Mogar took pictures of the rooms in the building and left, quickly putting distance between him and the horrid things he had discovered inside of it. When later questioned by friends on what he had found inside the building, Mogar would just shake his head and decline. Stating that such things were too much for comfort.

However, He would search for evidence that the person or persons who committed the atrocities inside the building. Hoping to find and arrest the person who did it, as they didn't leave any evidence or fingerprints on anything they touched. But he would never discover anything worthwhile and would never.

* * *

**(Beacon)**

Masamune was busy sharpening the blade of Weiss's Rapier and was examining the blade, he had taken apart the blade a few hours earlier and tempered and treated it further. He examined the completed product and put it on display, letting the maker take the blade whenever she felt like it.

He sighed and sat in the corner of the massive forge, twiddling with the ring he kept so precious. Masamune could only twiddle and fiddle with the ring, always looking and always alert for some sort of secret hidden in the metal that would tell him who he was or who the other half belonged to.

Of course, he had some clothes drying near the blistering fire of the forge. Almost as if he wanted to burn the red and brown clothes. But that consideration was something to be considered if he was in any means a person who usually wore red and brown.

And as the clothes continued to dry, a small untouched splotch of white revealed itself on the clothing.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I did it! I finally got this one finished in time of my personal deadline! Woot! Thank you for being patient my wonderful patient readers! I hope this one is up to standard or beyond, but that is pushing the point with me. If anything I hope you guys enjoy what you read!**

**P.S. As of the uploading of this chapter I am currently at Pax Prime. Hope to see you wonderful people here!**

**P.S.S Though I may not see you I hope you have a wonderful rest of the Summer!**

**As Always, Please Review, Follow, and Favorite in order to read the new chapters as they come out!**

***Note there shall soon be Omakes at the end of these chapters! Look forward to it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Chapter 13: For Life**

**Beta: AridWolfFang**

* * *

"_To understand the principles of Aura and the unique and very personal Semblance. One must first understand that attempting to do so may reveal things that you have never known about yourself. And Oum may have intended that. But if you must strive to find out what makes Aura so unique amongst Humans and Faunus, and the reason why our Semblance is so very special. Then know this. What makes us isn't our race, our past, nor our future. Our Aura and Semblance embodies who we are in the Present, and though they may be different from your brother or your sister. You are you, and that is all that matters." _

_-The Introductory Paragraph from "Into the Depths of Aura and Beyond"; Author Unknown. _

* * *

**(Beacon)**

Cinder Fall, a unrivalled beauty in her own right, did not care about the petty dealings and going-ons that plagued the teenage addled minds of the students of Beacon. Though she did enjoy the attention the males gave her as she walked down the hallways, but never relished in it for her heart belonged to someone who long since passed away. But today was special, for today was the day that Cinder Fall, under the alias Ember Hausse, was interested into the going-ons and the gossip that so plagued the illustrious school of Beacon.

"Didn't you hear? I heard the Blacksmith of our school is really scary!" stated generic person A.

"No way! I have him next! The times I had him seemed so peaceful and fun!" quietly whispered generic person B to her friend generic person A. It was obvious that Cinder didn't really care about people at this point, just giving them the title of "generic person" as she saw fit because no-one else really garnered or gathered her interest. Other than the ones she deemed dangerous or influential to her plans were deemed noteworthy of being recognized.

Then again… She did that with everyone. Cinder sighed as she waited for her two cohorts to finally catch up. Emerald pocketed her stolen cash as Mercury flirted with another pair of Beacon floozys. Though that kept up with their image as being students from Haven, even though they were missing a member.

No-one not even Emerald and Mercury, her own right and left hands, knew nothing about the missing member or members of their group nor whether or not it would be filled in at some point of time. But nevertheless, secrecy was better amongst thieves and scoundrels than amongst trusted compatriots and close comrades. And Cinder lost contact with many of her trusted compatriots after the death of the one who held her heart, even though those compatriots have attempted to make contact with her many times.

It is said that Hunters who no longer have any motivation to protect the remaining kingdoms of Remnant are to be known as _**Rogues**_. For Rogues have no allegiance to any side, nor do they care about the citizens from any side. Only seeking to exact havoc and destruction on those they had once promised protection and safety to. There were many hunters and huntresses out in the world of Remnant but the amount of Rogues when compared to the hunters and huntresses far outweighed the results of the sides. For every Hunter and Huntress that emerges from a Hunter School or Academy, several veteran Hunters and Huntresses will turn their backs on Humanity. And the Human race loses some of its most powerful and influential pieces on the board.

To think the battle of all those living against the ever growing forces of Grimm as an elaborate and ever expanding game of chess, where the numerous pawns in play represent the armies of non-hunter personnel and the ever growing hordes of Grimm. Where the Knights represent the shining Hunters and Huntresses who protect the Pawns of Humanity from the ever growing numbers of Grimm, but can only do so much as they are alone and few in number. And amongst the shining pillars of Humanity were the kingdoms of man, stalwart man made structures to protect the pawns and to provide a home to the knights. But even the most solidly built structures are known to fall. And even the brightest Beacon shall be snuffed out.

Cinder stretched her arms, glad that the uniform covers much more than her combat garb. This was something she had told herself over and over again, but the thought of meeting Nemo while looking different offended her greatly. What would become of her or even them if her significant other couldn't recognize who she was? The thought brought chills down her spine. She placed a balled up fist into her hand in realization that she probably hasn't changed much during the last two to three years… maybe? Cinder shaked her head in denial and decided that such thoughts were better suited to much more quieter things and at more appropriate times- perhaps late at night when she was alone in the room.

Cinder was observed by Mercury and Emerald but the two didn't say anything, fearful of the repercussions that may head their way in a brilliant but violent display of power. Super heated rocks and spontaneous combustion were things that did not appeal to the two for they wished to live long into the world and not be ash by the end of their days. Though their leader may have other plans for the two of them later on, but she never told them always stating that their need to know was strictly confidential and that any and all requests to know more may result in a early demise. After all, did curiosity not kill the cat?

While the Emerald speculated that, Mercury was still flirting with a few girls from Beacon, being himself and dozens of other people at the same time to impress these young huntresses-in-training. His boots clanking and jingling to the beat of his own footsteps- however this impressed girls no matter how you looked at it. The grey-haired womanizer was busy trying to get a rather well-endowed brunette to give him a hug when Cinder glared at Emerald who then had to intervene/drag Mercury away for his own safety. He said sweet words to her as he was dragged away.

Cinder stopped in-front of the illustrious doors of Professor Port's class, her mind already numbing itself and shutting down various functions in some vain attempt to save her precious brain cells from being overly stuffed with unneeded information. She turned to her two "teammates" and stated,

"I believe that the time for being children stops now, Mercury I actually need you to pay attention this time. I don't need anymore attention being brought on us. If you feel the need to flirt go do it on your freetime. Not now of all times."

Mercury nodded and quietly muttered something along the lines of "killjoy" and "Mrs. No fun". Which Cinder happily ignored for now, keeping a note in her head to pay Mercury back for what he said later on tonight. Which wouldn't be the first time, but she digressed that such a unruly follower needed to be reigned in multiple times in order for him to catch what she was saying.

Emerald silently smiled at the punishment Mercury was going to receive later, she did enjoy Mercury's pain and suffering whenever possible. Having to deal with the annoying kickboxer was already punishment enough for Emerald.

As the group entered the "enlightening" room of Professor Port, one could almost hear the internal screaming of Cinder as she sat down. Her Amber eyes conveying no more than promised suffering to the insufferable and giant-lunged teacher of Grimm Extermination.

* * *

**Port's Classroom (Past)**

Cinder buried her head in her arms in some vain attempt to catch some much needed sleep. Nemo didn't let her sleep a wink when she questioned him on his past, to which he answered most hesitantly. if anything only the aspect of fear that she had quickly developed over him was the only thing to make him tell her anything at all!

"...And as I grappled the mighty Ursa Major…"

_UGH… When will he shut up!?_

She thought to herself, her partner on the other hand seemed to be doing something else entirely. Scratching dozens of letters at speeds that very few were able to do into his book of his. She glanced to see what he was writing and was amazed, Nemo was adding detailed notes on a very surreal looking Ursa Major. These notes detailed how it hunted, when and how one could take it on in single combat, which weapons and ammunition seemed the most effective and when to back off when engaging more than a certain amount of them. The notes seemed to go on about the more older versions of the Ursa Major, when they are at their peak and how to bring them down in the most painful way possible. Such as removing its claws to make it less prone to deal out large amounts of punishment with a single swipe of its paw, reducing it to having to bat at its foes but unable to fully harm them but there was always the case of the strength of the bear-like Grimm using its superior strength to break bones and crush skulls. However, the amount of detail was astronomically changing as people- especially hunters- would pay a very large sum of cash just to get the most detailed information possible. Greed aside, Nemo's knowledge would provide a much needed view on the Grimm Research Society, whose only duty was to expand the combined Human and Faunus knowledge on the Grimm for the benefit of both Hunters and non-Hunters. It is to note that the GRS is the only known group in the world to promote equality amongst its ranks as the Grimm take a much larger presence than visual or cultural differences. But even a such a important topic due to the racial differences amongst its members was under heavy flak by Human and Faunus Societies.

Even when the dire need of all sentient life was in danger, does differences still apply causing much needed research to disappear just due to prejudice from both sides. If anything, Cinder would take such a precious object and commit to memory as much as humanly possible. Then again, trying such as task was only possible because for some Oum driven reason that her partner possesses such a valuable and sought after item.

"Nemo?" She whispered.

"Hrm?" He girlishly replied, that still got on her nerves but she was learning how to live with it. After all, at least he sounded normal when they were alone. His deep baritone voice was great when forced to recite so many, many songs that Cinder enjoyed.

"Where did you get that journal? It seems a bit too detailed even for you."

A moment of silence…

…

…

Nemo's sudden sneeze caught Cinder by surprise, she was shocked that even his sneezes sounded all too feminine. Though other people than Cinder would call his sneezes "cute" and "adorable".

"I did it…" was his reply.

Another moment of silence for Cinder's destroyed train of thought.

She smiled at Nemo, then whispered, "That's impossible you would've had to study and avoided detection at the same time without attracting other types of Grimm to your position to get that kind of detail."

Nemo just nodded at her as if she was the crazy one. "It wasn't to difficult all I had to do was not get too emotional around the Grimm, I hope you understand that Grimm _are _attracted to the heightened emotions such as Fear or Despair right? Unless you keep a handle on them, then it's pretty obvious what happens if you don't. Sensei taught me this for a while, but admittedly it's hard to always keep your emotions in check." He stated in a slightly lower voice than usual. Wait… What?

Nemo sounding lower than sexy female voice? Was this possible? And in a public setting too!?

Cinder added another note to her collection of "The fuck is Nemo" wall. It was all internal but nevertheless the notes were there. After all, a enigma like Nemo should be impossible with even the most dire of circumstances, then again… No, Perish the thought. If it's Nemo then something must've happened.

And who was his "Sensei", what does that word even mean? Why is it so strange in Cinder's mouth but so flawless, like a rare gem, when it comes from Nemo? After all her partner shouldn't be that intelligent… Could he? Was it possible? There was always a contradiction to every statement Cinder had about her Partner. It was both good and bad for better and for worst as it caused her to really think about her Partner. What was he?

Though she didn't notice her Partner walking up to a fellow male classmate and speak with him. And she didn't notice when the two left, with the male acting rather peacocky when walking with Nemo. Or when Nemo returned looking rather pleased with himself and shaked Cinder back into reality.

"Cinder? You okay?"

Cinder quickly came to her senses and noticed that class was over. She tried to gather her things, but didn't when Nemo handed her all her belongings stacked nice and neat while being perfectly balanced in one hand. Which brought only more contradictory thoughts to Cinder.

The pair left Prof. Port's classroom not paying attention to the crowd of students gathered around the body of an unconscious male student who was groaning "My… Balls…". Cinder would've noticed but Nemo was in her way, for some reason, and so she never knew. Later the student would find out that he was infertile and the only chance for him to be able to have children was to adopt, but that's _completely _unrelated to the current topic.

Cinder directed them to their room, since they shared a free period together. And as they walked, and people gossiped and stared. After all, the two goddesses of Beacon walked by as if they were nothing at all. It was as the two didn't get enough attention as is. With looks like that it was a shame that the two didn't have a significant other.

Rumor has it that any person who tried to confess to Cinder or Nemo would end up in a very painful position before they even got a chance. The poor guy outside of Port's classroom was an example of one such victim. But there were no counting the amount of other unnamed victims calling out for mercy or for a swift and helpful recovery, especially those essentially neutered or castrated due to the amount of damage done to their more valuable parts- or so they say.

It would be sad to not state that the one who could do all that damage was the person who was walking right next to Cinder, she not knowing the actions that he may or may not take against her potential boyfriend or very close bed mate. After all, one does not look like a fifty out of ten and not learn some sort of self defense against the possible gay men in the world, in Nemo's opinion of course. He was not against the idea of homosexualtiy, just he was just against the idea of other men attempting to court him- a straight heterosexual male.

But Cinder didn't know that, she didn't know _that _much about her partner. After all, to her he was an enigma, something so out of her own knowledge and no matter how much she tried to inter-_politely _ask him in a _non-violent _and completely _humane _way. After all, since the dorm rooms of Beacon were completely sound proofed, no-one could hear him scream, or laugh. Yeah… Laughter would probably be the better choice of words there. Though screaming would also be a very accurate explanation to what was going on in their room at night. After all… He was a tough nut to crack, and she all the time in the world to do what she wanted with him. N-n-not in that way!

Cinder quickly shook her head and wiped her nose, just in case. She hoped it wasn't obvious that she was thinking about doing some rather _lewd_ things with her partner even though they weren't going out. The two entered their shared room, each doing their own thing as they usually did.

Nemo decided to change. It wasn't _bad_ to say… If getting completely naked except for that annoying piece of clothing that covered his more _fascinating _part… Oh gods, was she turning into a pervert? Cinder couldn't help but stare at Nemo's amazing body, which sported highly developed muscles as well as dozens if not hundreds of scars all across it. Many seemed fatal to Cinder and though they may have been on the verge of slowly fading out, it was not to say that Cinder marvelled and drooled at that wonderful body of her partner. Thinking of how it would feel pressed up against her… All those muscles… Oiled… Oh? Was that liquid that she felt on her lip?

* * *

**Cinder's room (Present Day)**

Cinder was having a nosebleed, much to the surprise of her cohorts. Because Cinder was also giggling pervertedly as well. Though her eyes were closed and she had the brightest blush ever. It wouldn't be a close assumption to say that she was a closet pervert. But of what kind would die with the person in question.

Mercury and Emerald exchanged nervous glances and decided to see if she was okay, forsaking the possibility of becoming charcoal in the process. Emerald shoved Mercury in front of her, knowing that he would be able to take the full brunt of Cinder's fury. After all, Emerald had more value than Mercury since Cinder trusted Emerald just a bit more than Mercury, since you know… they were both female, not that Mercury didn't have any uses himself just that Cinder connected more easily with Emerald just due to that fact.

Mercury lightly tapped Cinder on the shoulder, which brought anger filled amber eyes glaring straight at him.

"May I ask, Why are you bothering me when I am thinking?" Cinder was pissed, she was brought from her happy place after all.

"U-um… Just sayin' you were acting kind of strange earlier boss."

"Strange? How so?" This caught Cinder's attention, it wasn't often she was called out doing something strange.

"Well… You kinda have something coming out of your nose…" Mercury made the wiping gesture under his nose to emphasize. Cinder quickly wiped her nose and saw that she had lost some blood.

Cinder stared at the blood on her hand and her cohorts, slowly moving up to companions-maybe. Well, they moved up in trust for her, but only by a bit. She couldn't be too trustful, after all… No, Now is not the time to reminisce. She has work to do.

* * *

**(Past)**

Cinder slammed her head against her desk. This stupid essay…

_Write an essay talking about your partner… It'll be easy they said, it'll be a quick write they said…_

_Write about how your teamwork stems from your relationship with your partner… Talk about a brief summary of their history… What kind of partnership would you like to have with your partner in the future?_

Cinder was half tempted to set the damn thing ablaze if it wasn't supposed to be turned in with the written essay. Nemo seemed content to write his by himself, not even coming to her as he never took the chance to ask her _anything _about herself. Which she would shoot down, maybe.

After all, If he is acting like a child and not telling her _everything she wants to know_. Then she would pay him back a hundredfold, of course. But… Cinder felt doubt in her plan as she didn't really hate her partner and didn't want to divide her team since it was just the two of them.

Her partner on the other hand was screwing around with one of his wrapped packages. Cinder was half tempted to just ignore him but what he brought out was something rather interesting. It was a large metal brush, not one of those roller paint brushes but one of those Eastern Mistral Brushes except made into the size of a human and made of mostly metal. Its dull metallic shine reminding Cinder of her own pair of blades. But something seemed very off when Nemo appeared to carry the large brush outside with him.

"Where are you going?" Cinder looked at him inquisitively, she wanted to find out this about him at least.

Nemo looked back at her with a slight tilt in his head as if asking "Why do you ask?". He thought for a minute and then stated "To train." In a matter-of-factly tone.

Cinder imitated Nemo and tilted her head to one side, "In what?"

Nemo offered a small smile and said "My own style. The Raijū no sentō sutairu."

Cinder was confused… What were these words her partner said? Rahhh Jeww no S-sentwo sue-tai-u? What?

Nemo smiled gently and patted Cinder on the head, to her annoyance, and leaves. Carrying the massive metal brush with him. She doesn't understand what he plans to do, but decides that the paper could be written a bit better if she understood what her partner was going to do.

She follows her massive partner outside to one of the more open areas in Beacon. Of course, he had put on his uniform once more, except trading out the long skirt for a pair of loose pants, also east Mistrali in appearance.

Nemo began to stretch, going into various forms and stances, moving his muscles in such a way to keep them loose and flexible. Nemo did this for about ten minutes before suddenly exploding from one stretching stance into a flurry of blows against an invisible opponent. His new stance very reminiscent of those show men fighters who stand in a ring and trade blows all day. Then he began grappling and throwing kicks and knees with his opponent, the sound of the strikes resounding throughout the empty space. Normally people would be making some kind of sound when doing such motions but Nemo never made such things, like if he were to make a sound then it would be a derogatory action to the martial prayer he was making. For it seemed that every movement and every blow he made was some sort of prayer, to what Cinder wasn't sure. But for one thing she was certain was that this was probably one of Nemo's _true _qualities, his martial prowess was something to be afraid of with just hand-to-hand combat since he hadn't picked up the massive brush yet.

Nemo continued to practice his hand-to-hand, switching between a multitude of forms yet spending the most time on just three stances. These stances taking the forms of his left arm in front of him as if holding a shield while his right was as if it was a sword, his hands held out in front of him as if he was holding a blade between them, and his final stance was that held his right arm forward and his left was below and back a firm yet loose stance that was able to take action when needed yet easy enough to relax when necessary.

His face showed no emotions or physical strain, Cinder didn't realise it but she spent close to an hour watching her partner go through his martial forms. The sun was slowly dipping towards the sunset, the sky was turning its evening hues by painting the once blue sky a pale pink and red.

Then Nemo said,

"For the sake of the stars,

Does the sky turn dark,

And the Sun weeps its last rays,

To give the Moon its gleeful gaze.

And that light is said to be pure,

When born from the dark."

Cinder didn't understand what Nemo said. She couldn't, for she still had trouble discerning what and who her partner was. Was he the fighter, whose own life he didn't care about, or was he the lover, whose enchanting voice could entice even the most cold-hearted, perhaps the poet, whose songs and poems contain a much deeper meaning. But he could also be the warrior monk, whose martial prowess is but a form of prayer in which to enlighten himself. Then there was the brush. What was it for? What did it stand for?

It wasn't until Nemo picked it up and held it in both hands as he would his curved sword-staff. But this was a brush and gravity would cause the delicate hairs of the brush to come down, except the hairs of Nemo's brush didn't come down. Instead they retained the curved shape, much like his sword-staff.

And thus, Cinder once more watched her Partner demonstrate his style of fighting. If one could describe the movements and strokes he made, it would be comparing his martial arts to a grand musical piece, where if it was repeated, nothing would be the same as the last time it was played. And as night graced the school grounds, the pink evening sky gave way to the starry and clear sky.

Cinder saw light, a pale light that traced the school grounds. It was then that Cinder realised that the light came from where her partner was busy flowing from strike to blow, from the ground and into the air. Creating a marvelous light show with only the end of his brush tracing the pale light. Each movement of the brush painting a tapestry of death, supposedly, into the night. Each bristle and string on the brush continuing to glow and flow with light. But something was amiss, for every mistake the brush would immediately splay and strike the arms and hands of its wielder, punishing him for the mistake yet pushing its user ever onward.

Cinder dared not to interfere out of the fear she would distract him and cause grievous harm.

So, she was forced to sit and continue to watch.

Nemo traced the sky with his brush, creating magnificent images of light as he stabbed and swept away the dark. His blows parting the darkness before him and filling the area with brief bursts of light. Cinder didn't notice this but there were also trails of electricity running up and down the brush itself, filling the brush with its unnatural light.

As the light began to fade from the brush, Cinder noticed that Nemo seemed extremely tired. It also appeared he seemed extremely sluggish as well. Cinder contemplated what kind of strength drives her partner as he seemed to have an enormous amount of stamina and power but when he used the light brush, as she called it, he would drain all the power from his body. Was this an effect from Nemo's semblance? To have massive amounts of power but when used drained the body of most of its strength. It was a scary semblance if mastered by a Hunter who had a unconventional amount of strength and stamina even when compared to her partner's post-hunter strength and stamina.

Nemo trudged by Cinder, as she was still deep in thought, and haphazardly walked towards their dorm. His steps slowly gaining strength as he slowly recovered from using his semblance. His uniform sleeves were torn and burnt from where the brush's bristles revealing the lines of damaged skins that lay underneath.

Cinder shook herself out of her thought process, and ran to try to catch up to her partner. Who was getting more and more stronger with every step, but still was extremely tired as he struggled to lift his massive brush. Cinder tried to help lift the thing but when she tried to help lift it, she felt her arms and legs begin to burn with effort and strain as the act of lifting the heavy object was too much even with her post-human strength. The brush was so heavy that Cinder had to admit that Nemo whose appearance was thin when clothed was much more stronger than his appearance may suggest.

She felt like she understood her partner a little more from this. His impossible strength came at the cost of great strain and stress on his body, which meant he had to constantly strive to try to improve his martial skills in order to be in balance. But that was just a theory. She also got a basic assumption of her partner's personality.

So as the two continued to wander the dorm halls to their room, they came across several male students along the way.

"Oh hey! Would you like to-"

*DONK*

"Why…. Hel-"

*WHAM*

"Excuse me… Do you kno-"

*SMACK*

Cinder watched as Nemo knocked all three boys out in a row as they tried to get his attention. Nemo also looked pissed and really, really sleepy. So Cinder kept in mind to let Nemo go to bed whenever he was tired since dealing with a annoyed or pissed Nemo was not worth getting her head caved in by a massive brush. Though, as she looked at the unconscious bodies, they were fine in the sense that there wasn't any permanent or visible damage to them.

As Cinder and Nemo entered their shared room, she went over to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. She dug around the kit and took out a roll of bandages and exited the bathroom. She stared at the unconscious body of her partner his shirt was missing but was still wearing pants, thank Oum he was still wearing pants.

She gently lifted up his arms and looked at them, Cinder wasn't a truly well trained medic but she had basic training as did most of the non-medic hunters-in-training. But what training she did have allowed her to tell that he just needed some bandages to cover his arms as most of the wounds he got from training were just superficial but had the possibility of becoming bruises or have swelling occur if not treated correctly. Of course, that was what her medical training telling her that and not a medical professional. She tightly wrapped the bandages around the arms of her partner, making sure that the bandages wouldn't be moved as he slept or else the wounds may become more worse if he somehow managed to do so.

Cinder took a long good look at Nemo's face and she felt sadness. He was crying and muttering something. She couldn't understand what he was saying she didn't want to see his face being covered in tears. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently, she didn't know why she did it. But she felt that if she didn't her heart would hurt and throb in pain for some unknown reason.

She sighed after rubbing Nemo's face, while also silently cursing his luck because of his soft and unblemished skin. And went over to her desk. Sitting down on the leatherbound chair, she grabbed a reeve of paper and began to write.

_My partner who I have yet to fully understand… I feel that I can relate to. Nemo's personality is an interesting mix of a Scholar-Warrior-Bard in his way of speaking changing from one way of speaking to another in different situations… As a hunter… I would say that my partner has skills that far out weight the image they present… While I worry for their mental health as there were several examples of them being a completely different person, I can firmly say that if offered to change partners for someone I would be more suited for. I would decline, for Nemo does more than believe in me…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! I apologise so much for giving this to you guys, my precious readers, at such a long period of time. But with my re-intergration into school-life as well as balancing a work-study job at the same time. Well… Everything's just been chaos. But don't worry! I got everything sorted out and soon you will see some more… updates soonish rather than 2-3 months of waiting. **

**Other than that… I hope you guys are having a great time with your lives! Also Great news RWBY Vol. 3 is coming out soon, sometime this week- or next! Look forward to that! Also, check out Rooster Teeth's Official RWBY game on Steam Greenlight! It was one of the fastest games to be greenlit in Steam history, TWO DAYS was all that took to get it greenlit. **

**While Vol. 3 may be different I will continue writing my planned storyline for this series. Unless Vol. 3 contains some major things that require me to write that in this story, I will not be changing the plot. However, should this be a AU in where Vol. 3 doesn't happen is up to debate at this point. **

**Other than that bit of news, Enjoy this Omake!**

**And Remember! Follow, Favorite and Review!**

***Headmaster Arc planned to come out within 2-3 days.**

**Translations:**

**Raijū no sentō sutairu - Thunder Beast Fighting Style**

* * *

**Omake: Why Nemo was late**

Nemo was running down the halls. He and Cinder had different classes in different buildings as some classes were required to be taken without the support of one's team. And upon running down the final set of stairs, Nemo felt the unfortunate fate of having stepped on a randomly placed banana peel and proceeded to fall down the rest of the flights in a painful and disastrous way.

Nemo could feel blood running down his forehead but he didn't care. If he was any later, he would've just given up at life there, since being a partner to Cinder also meant that he had to be an obedient pet. Since, after all, she was the one who could cook more than decent food than his own way of cooking.

After gathering himself up off the ground, Nemo gave himself a quiet blessing before proceeding to run down the hall towards the Arena. But someone had waxed the floors earlier causing the poor man stumble and fall every time he placed a foot down on the slippery surface. Causing Nemo to fly down another flight of stairs, which he didn't meant to but still went falling down anyway.

Peeling himself off the ground once more, Nemo quickly got his bearing and ran up the stairs, and falling down it again. He did this several times before giving up and following the nearest student to the Arena, if threatening looks and a very scary aura to drive the point.

Nemo continued to haphazardly run towards the Arena, people tend to get out of his way since he was a very large person running at a very fast pace.

Nemo opened the doors of the Arena and quickly entered and found out about the one sided fight occurring in the end. And that his partner was in the mess of it all. Taking into account how fast one needed to go, Nemo raced down to the locker rooms and grabbed his gear. Changing his clothes, putting on his armor and grabbing his weapons. He then tripped over the bench and slammed head first into someone's locker- denting the poor thing before he ran outside.

Nemo then slipped on the step heading onto the Arena and decided screw it, and jumped into the air and landed just in time to deploy his shield and protect Cinder from the hailstorm of bullets heading her way.


	14. Chapter 14: Omake 2

**A/N: DOUBLE HALLOW'S EVE SPECIAL BECAUSE SCREW MY TIRED MIND AND BODY DEMANDING SLEEP FROM ME! I GOT DIS! WOOOOOOOOOOO! *Falls asleep at the keyboard***

* * *

**The Great Hallowing's Eve Festival (Beacon Past)**

Cinder looked at Nemo, who looked at her from his hip. It was a couple seconds before Cinder screamed.

"WHAT IN THE OUM'S NAME!?"

Nemo smiled, from his hip, and tried to come her down, still on his hip. Cinder continued to freak out. Her headless partner was too busy being headless and Cinder was enjoying a mental breakdown of epic proportions while also trying to figure out how to get her partner back for this at a later date. Because once you go Nemo, you don't get a bloody break.

Cinder glared at his neck, where his head was supposed to be. She even examined the stump, and found it too realistic. She even took her Partner's head from him and juggled it around, much to his amusement.

Cinder then smiled at the head, who smiled back, and then proceeded to smash the head into the ground.

"OW! What the heck!?"

Cinder continued to smile as she kicked the head around the room like one of those sport balls that involved balls, and kicking… and balls… and overdramatic acting? Something like that. All the while the headless body pursued Cinder around the room. Cinder enjoyed herself from her partner's pain. It was the only thing that helped keep her sane when dealing with this guy.

Cinder readied her leg for one final kick before Nemo's headless body tackled her to one of the beds. She glared at the stump only to find out that… Nemo's body was much larger than usual… Then she realized…

"Oh no! Did I ruin your costume?" _Because I better. Fucking asshole giving me a fucking scare like that I swear to Oum if that was his real head though…_

"Kinda? Maybe I should put a helmet on this thing." replied a slightly muffled Nemo voice from inside his chest.

_Zzzzzzzzzziiiiiiippppppppppppp_

Nemo smiled at Cinder from inside his chest. Cinder poked him in the eyes.

"AGHHHHHH! EYES! PAIN! OW!"

Oh yes… If Cinder wasn't enjoying this right now...Wait… She was enjoying this. Revenge does taste good! Well, if done in some forms rather than others. Cinder stopped her revenge to look her partner in the eye and asked,

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later of Nemo rolling around in Pain)**

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Cinder said coldly as she stared at her recovering partner.

A cacophony of sounds entered the room as Nemo's closet doors opened up to reveal a suit of armor.

"A Dullahan obviously."

Cinder guffawed at her Partner… Of course, he of all people would think of dressing up as a mythological spirit and be able to pull it off. She contented to watch her headless partner put a helmet on his disembodied head and put on the rest of the armor. He even added a choker to his headless stump of a neck.

Then he pulled out a goddamn scythe. One of those big ass ones that look like they were more suited for reaping human and faunus lives than the food that they all required. He even added fake blood to it to make it more "realistic".

Cinder decided to be a fire priestess because why not. It was simple and she already had the costume from last year's Great Hallowing's Eve, though she never used it. It was a tight fit but Cinder got in alright. She didn't notice Nemo had gotten her a candy bag until she reached out for one.

Oh yeah… She changed in front of her partner. Eh. They were close enough so that it didn't get awkward. I-it wasn't like she liked the idiot or anything! Though she kinda wished that he acted embarrassed or something like in those animated cartoons she watched.

_IT'S NOT CARTOONS! IT IS ART! _she shouted back at her condescending conscious.

* * *

**(30 Minutes after Cinder decided to Dress-up)**

The Dullahan and the Flame Priestess walked down Beacon's halls. Gathering many eyes on them as the pair passed. Many males, and some females, watched the duo pass and wished to say something but couldn't. Because who would want to stop the giant armored woman with a very sharp looking scythe?

The armored harbinger of death carried her head on her hip, as if somehow making it more obvious that she was a Dullahan. Not to mention the kinda real facial reactions the head made when talking to people, some swore that they saw blood drip from the neck. If not for the missing head many people would've assumed that Nemo just dressed up as a giant knight, to protect the priestess she stood next to.

Cinder was in a very cute costume. It was very reminiscent of clothing that the Shrine Priestesses wear, that live all over Remnant but mostly in Mistral and Menagerie. It's combination of bright reds, dark reds, and black created a flame pattern on the top and at the bottom of the pants. Its sash also had a similar flame pattern. Not only that she also got to wear flame boots to boot! It was a simple if not effective costume to wear.

Her partner was in a suit of pure black metal, wrapped in a tattered cloak of purple and gold. His scythe was also of the same material as her armor, even the wooden pole that it was attached to was made of a dark wood material. Overall, nothing screamed "I AM DEATH, DESTROYER OF WORLDS." Than the massive warrior next to Cinder.

* * *

**(Beacon Campus Grounds)**

The Festival was in full tilt as hundreds of students in various costumes enjoyed the wide array of free food and drink handed out by the Campus Staff and Organized Clubs.

Cinder was busy wandering the grounds while Nemo followed, often the girl had to drag her partner by his hand in order to get the massive- but still headless- warrior around. Many people thought the pair were cute, and many men were saddened by the fact that one of their goddesses may in fact like the same gender as herself.

"Look at all the stuff Nemo! Isn't it wonderful!?" She said with glee, a bright smile adorned Cinder's face as she felt childish glee fill her up.

"Bright…" Was all her Partner said, even his fake head seemed to have the expression of being overwhelmed by all that was happening around him. Cinder heard this and looked at her partner with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Nemo?"

Nemo, and his fake head, looked back at Cinder gave a shy smile.

"It's… new… To me… Where people can be happy. No… Things to fight… But… Could this be… Peace?" Nemo said in wonder. His fake face emulated this new found sense with a small smile. Cinder felt her heart beat a little faster but ignored that feeling.

"What do you mean by 'Could this be peace'?" She asked but Nemo ignored her and gestured for Cinder to continue walking onward, causing Cinder to puff out her cheeks and decided to show Nemo best part of the Great Hallowing's Eve Festival.

Going and collecting all the sugary sweet things. At this point everyone was at a so-called "truce" with each other but the minute they all touched something that wasn't on Beacon. It became an all-out war against each other for the number one spot of having the most candy. Luckily, Cinder already knew about this tradition though who didn't after all Beacon was internationally famous for its crazy yet enjoyable traditions.

Cinder dragged her partner with her to the air docks in which the duo managed to grab seats before the rest of the school crammed themselves into the shuttle.

* * *

**Touchdown, The War Begins**

It took one second, and in that one second did all hell break loose. Beacon Students from all years began to fight each other, including the entire Staff bar the Headmaster and Headmistress, as they raced across the city of Vale.

Cinder ran as fast as her legs could carry her, grabbing as much candy she could from one place to another. Her partner was carrying a very large sack already and another in his hands that was slowly filling up with candy. His eyebrow raised in question as to why people would do such a thing in the first place.

The pavement began to explode around the duo as a group of Beacon Students spotted them and attempted to steal the large sacks of candy. Nemo looked at Cinder who nodded as if conveying a message to go and kick their asses. Nemo's fake head grinned and was thrown at the leading person in the group. Knocking the student down and tangling their limbs up with their teammates. Not before the Group screamed in terror as the Headless Knight descended upon them wielding his scythe like Death Himself had descended upon them.

Nemo left a group of foaming-at-the-mouth students as he picked up his fake head and walked back to Cinder. If he had a tail it would be wagging so hard right now. Because Cinder just patted fake head Nemo on the head.

This went on for several more times as everytime Cinder was able to fill another bag up, another bunch of saps would try to take away her horde. So she would sick her Guardian to make them scream like the little girls they were. Which he often did as a Headless Knight running at you or descending towards you wielding a scythe _after _he had thrown his head at them was very scary.

It also didn't help when he kept chanting "Watashi wa okotte iru nda to iwa rete kimashita. Mir wurde gesagt, ich sei verrückt. Sed non potes dicere, cum corpus mortuum?" He was a goddamn fucking walking gibberish machine. A one that could kick ass and take names. And there was plenty of ass and a ton of names.

She swore that she crushed the Hopes and Dreams of dozens of her fellow students, she wasn't destined to Save The World but she sure as hell make sure that no-one else could take top spot at Beacon.

* * *

**(Three Hours and about Two Hundred Kicked asses Later)**

Cinder and Nemo sat in their room. They had a horde of candy so large it would've given a dragon more than just one cavity. Cinder sat upon a throne made of candy, her partner was trying to find his bed and struggling quite hard.

Cinder enjoyed watching him struggle.

Life was good for the two.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I DID ITS! WOOTS! **

***The thing that Nemo chants is a mix of Japanese/German/Latin of "I've been told I'm angry. I've been told I'm mad. But can you can you say it, when your body is dead?" It's a mantra I tell myself everytime I play a Berserker-type character. Yeah… I also say this out loud when I play games or game with friends or spar… **

**ANYWAYS; As Always My Wonderful, Amazing Readers, Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: In the Name of Forms**

_For He_

_For She_

_For Them_

_For All_

_All For_

_Them For_

_She For_

_He For_

_The Fallen_

_A Lover Lost_

_A Brighter Future_

_To Go Back To Change The Past_

_However slight,_

_It is not the way_

_To Challenge fate_

_One Must Survive_

_One Must Grow_

_Stronger than stone_

_Smarter than the air_

_Brighter than All_

_Then and only then_

_Can Fate_

_Be_

_Changed. _

* * *

**(Present, Vytal Festival)**

Arid stared at his "master", his so called "Benefactor", but in his head and in his heart the man that sat before him was a devil. A taskmaster risen from the depths of the deepest hell that the Great Monty above could conjure for the wicked and evil.

…

…

…

…

"Say Cheese~!" *Click*

"Next!"

...

…

…

…

"Say Cheese~!" *Click*

"Ne- HEY YOU! NO CUTTING!"

…

…

…

…

"Say Cheese~!" *Click*

"Next!"

...

….

Making him sit here and take pictures of couples and giving them free food and drinks for participating.

Truly, the work of someone so evil and malevolent that Arid wished to wipe him off the face of the planet. Of course the inglorious bastard was amusing himself by showing people how to bake wonderful delicious pieces of pure _evil _in a frickin' furnace, _made of pure evil,_ of all things_. _Of course, that didn't mean that Arid had to enjoy what that bastard made. Arid opened his mouth to say "Say Cheese!" but instead got a chicken skewer shoved in his mouth and a pat on the head by the bastard who supposedly killed his friends and potential girlfriend.

Arid angrily tore through the chicken skewer, trying very hard not to moan in delight, though his traitorous ears wiggled back and forth in pleasure. Him and Nemo have a very odd and very strange master-student relationship.

* * *

**(3 Weeks ago)**

Arid was busy checking on his body after that cowardly bastard, Cardin and goons, shoved him through several racks filled with heavy and dangerous weapons. Those things hurt… especially the sharp and pointy ones.

Arid had no word on what happened afterwards since he blacked out almost immediately after being tossed at all those metallic doomsday implements. All he managed to get out from Doc was that Nemo got in trouble for something that could be related to him.

Arid clenched his fist in determination and decided to find out what happened. His faunus ears twitched in anticipation. If he had a tail it would also be moving back and forth in a determined fashion.

* * *

Well that's what he wanted to do...

But he was too busy lifting dozens of metal ingots from each station and putting them in assorted piles. And the person who he was supposed to inter- _politely _ask questions was away for the moment. Something about gathering large amounts of materials for something.

Gahhhhh. Why are all these small pieces of metal so heavy…

And why are there so many of them?! Seriously! Even normal blacksmiths had smaller piles than this guy! Heavens above! This guy has mountains of metals that were sorted out in an underground cavern underneath the forge!

Not to mention the amount of machinery that helped re-fill the hundreds of containers that the students use! Too complicated!

"AGHHHHHHH! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD?!"

Arid screamed loudly and dropped his stack of metal on top of his feet. Causing the screaming faunus to once more screamed in pain. Because metal even in ingot form is heavy and when dropped upon the feet of a unsuspecting fool is highly entertaining.

It was then that Masamune decided to pop his head out from behind the massive furnace. His covered mouth seemed to be in the shape of a smile as he tried very hard not to laugh at the show he was given. Though the Faunus-in-pain couldn't see the laughing bastard, he could still fucking hear that mother fucker. Picking up one of the smaller ingots Arid took aim at where he heard the laughing bastard and threw it hard.

A _POKUN _was heard. Followed by a _THUMP_ and a "Ugh….."

Arid fist pumped since he managed to get that slimy bastard. Masamune laid on the ground, his eyes containing an infinite swirl that just kept going and going. Arid stood above the semi-unconscious Blacksmith with success written all over his face, that was until he felt something hard hit him between the legs. Arid felt himself fly into the air for more than just a few seconds. And also immense pain, loads of pain perhaps those children he was hoping of bringing into the world have long since departed into the heavens. Ah~ The pain…

…

*Poke Poke*

…

*Poke Poke*

…..

*Poke SLAM*

"UGH"

….

"Stareeeee~"

"..."

"Stareeeeeeee~"

"..."

"Ah! Let's try the Rocket-Hammer next!"

Masamune wheeled off to find the said tool to wake up his sleeping student. Arid began shaking violently as he shakily got up. He felt a large amount of killing intent coming from the weapon racks, the Faunus got up almost immediately and just barely missed being pummeled into the ground by the massive hammerhead the appeared where he was laying earlier.

"Tch. I missed."

Masamune lifted the massive warhammer easily with one hand and rested it on his shoulders. How he managed to swing that massive hammer in the first place would probably explain the smoke coming from the back of it.

"A-a-a-are you trying to murder me!?"

Arid nearly screamed when the hammer came flying at him again. Stopping only centimeters from his face, causing the poor faunus to begin foaming at the mouth as he fell down in shock.

"Oh! Did I cause him to faint again?"

* * *

**(4 Hours Later)**

***WHAM***

***SLAP***

***CRASH***

"OH GOD! ITS TOO BIG FOR ME! IT WON- Ahhhh~!"

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the empty Forge. Not to mention the rather sensual male moans.

Several girls sporting rather bloody noses were currently unconscious, leaning against the massive doors of the forge which were just opened a little bit. It seems that they had heard just a little too much and had rather… _savoury _thoughts on what was going on inside.

But really was.

"LIFT THAT HAMMER HIGHER!"

SMACK

"Y-Yes!"

CLANG

"REMEMBER AFTER HAMMERING OUT THE METAL TO FOLD IT!"

"Y-yes sir!"

SMACK

"SENSEI!"

"Yes Sensei!"

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! USE THE ANVIL TO HELP BEND THE METAL INTO A NINETY DEGREE ANGLE!"

SMACK

"YES SENSEI!"

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"GOOD! NOW KEEP FOLDING THAT METAL UNTIL YOU CAN'T FOLD IT ANYMORE!"

"YES!"

Masamune nodded happily to himself as he left his student to keep working on that piece of metal. Wait… He forgot to tell the boy something… Oh well! He could worry about that later.

Arid on the other hand had to keep his mouth shut and focus on hammering the metal. He remembered to reheat the metal every time it began to change from bright yellow to a dark red. He kept hammering and hammering, folding the metal dozens of times. But the metal was still able to be folded so Arid kept folding and folding.

Time seemed to slip by as Arid continued to fold the metal, taking brief breaks to rest his arms and to eat and drink. After all, Masamune didn't say not to stop only to keep folding the metal ingot until it couldn't fold. He was a rather harsh but sometimes lenient master to work under. If anything Masamune acted like a father to Arid, but there was something that divided the two from getting any closer.

Holding the hammer that Masamune gave Arid, with his fist clenched tight and the metal burning hot. Arid yelled abuse and hatred towards the man who killed his everything.

CLANG

Once for his friends

CLANG CLANG

Twice for his team

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Thrice for his family

*PUNCH*

And one punch for fucking up in the first place. How did he let such a rookie mistake get to him... Here he was… The goddamn motherfucking top leader of the first years, making headlines across Remnant as the Rising Star Hunter. And a goddamn hated Faunus to boot! He was going to change the world!

The smell of burning flesh entered his nostrils… Oh… Did.. He forget about… OH FUCK

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Arid ran about the room looking for something to cool off the immense burning sensation on his hand. And saw the water trough, its cool depths inviting Arid to insert his hand and embrace the coolness.

_SSSSTTTttttt_

"AhhhhhOWWWWWW!"

Arid enjoyed his quiet relief until the now boiling water was "boiling" him up. Arid was tempted to slap himself for making that bad of a pun while in pain. He was having a bad time.

Masamune on the other hand was doing some push-ups in a secluded corner muttering to himself

"Ninety-Seven! Ninety-Eight!"

* * *

**(Past, Beacon)**

"Ninety-Nine! One Hundred!" Shouted Nemo as he jumped up from doing push-ups and switched over to squats. He did another set of one hundred, then flopped on the ground rolled over and did the same amount of sit-ups. All while carrying over two hundred pounds of equipment and weights in various forms on his body. It was kind of shocking on how he was able to do all of that and still not be breaking a sweat. Then again, he was Nemo.

Cinder was busy just doing regular push-ups and sit-ups, the same amount as Nemo but without the weights. Just because a hunter has Aura buffing up their body, it didn't mean it did it to an extent.

The two were near a bed of blue flowers, Forget-me-nots. Was this a symbol of their bond or just a coincidence? Neither knew the language of flowers so did not care about. Though Nemo did pick one and put it in Cinder's hair.

"Hmm… It makes you seem… Nicer? Yes…" Nemo trailed off again, Cinder on the other hand was confused as to what this meant. She felt that if she took out the flower she would disappoint her partner and though she didn't like having various plant-life in her hair, the flower was pretty and decided to keep it there.

She also wondered why he seemed more… Quiet? Subdued? Hell of a lot different than how he usually acts. In fact… He seemed more… Real this way. Cinder liked this over the other sides of her partner. But she wondered if she could make him act more this way.

After Nemo finished his basic sets he went on his ten kilometer run, Cinder just did her own four kilometer run because she wasn't insane nor did she have the stamina to keep up with him.

When Cinder finished her run, she stood to the side of the cobbled walkway of the Courtyard. She knew her partner would have to come through here. After all, She had to know all about him. It was her duty as the de facto team leader between the two.

* * *

**(Arid's FlashBack, Continued)**

Arid continued to hammer away at the metal. Doing as told because he feared retribution if he did anything different.

This time he was to stretch the metal as far as he could. After doing that he was to set it aside. The pile of metal next to Arid didn't seem to end as Masamune would pop up every now and then and proceed to dump the next load of metal while taking the small pile of stretched metal, in fact they looked like long blunt metal toothpicks than anything. But Masamune would every now and then give Arid a break.

Arid was glad for these short breaks but he was still holding a grudge against the Blacksmith for the unwarranted murder of his teammates. But that opinion was slowly changing, Masamune seemed more like a strict, but drunk, father figure that Arid never had. Nevertheless, Arid bit through his growing affection for the Blacksmith because if he grew to like the man he would never be able to extract his plans. After all, Work room accidents were common in forges.

* * *

**(36 Hours Later)**

Arid placed the final piece of metal onto the pile. His hands and arms were numb from having to hold the tongs and hammer for such a long time, even with occasional breaks, Arid couldn't even lift up his arms without them shaking too much and causing him grief in all sorts of ways.

Even with the boosting effects of Aura, Arid had smithed for a total of a hundred and twenty hours. Which was five days! It was obvious that such a task was daunting to even the most skilled blacksmiths, which it wasn't but Arid didn't know that.

Arid decided that enough was enough and headed to where Masamune was, where the seat-bound man was refining the many metal toothpicks that Arid made. Arid stood with his mouth agape as he saw the Blacksmith hit the metal so fast with such force that it made the metal spark and glow with just the pure friction of the blow, bending in shapes and coming together in a single cohesive sheet as Masamune continued to strike the metal over and over.

It was then Arid realised that Blacksmithing was fucking difficult.

"Oi"

"Y-Yes!"

Arid stood at attention when Masamune stated his name.

"Go get the gear molds, the smallest ones you can find. As well as the small rail molds. Also re-direct metal vats one through seven to my personal forge, I'll need the metals contained in those vats for this."

Masamune looked up very quickly his eyes staring deep into Arid's. If thoughts could be conveyed through just eyesight alone then that would've made communication between the two a lot easier. However, Arid refused to make eye contact with the man and ran off to do what was asked of him.

The Vats that Masamune asked for contained a variety of metals, ranging from the lightweight aluminum to titanium. Not to mention the so-called "Special Blends" that were etched rather loudly on the last few vats. No one knew what was in those vats, the possibilities were endless as the things that Masamune made from these vats were among the strongest and dangerous weapons known to Man.

It is said that when Masamune first tested a blade made from the metal he made, he cut down thousands of Grimm with a single swing. Masamune was said to do this all over Remnant, but a while back He disappeared from the world and didn't show up until now. There were a lot of tall tales about the Blacksmith that Arid was working under, and while most people would disregard these kind of exaggerated stories Arid couldn't help but believe it when the real thing was sitting in front of him.

The sounds of the motors carrying the heavy metal vats echoed with their usual cacophony. The _GAR-CHUNK _of the strong motors carrying the impossibly heavy vats headed towards where the bandaged Blacksmith was working.

Arid heard the Forge Doors slam open as a group of students headed inside. Team JNPR were carrying dented and chipped weapons, and in Jaune's case Armor. They continued towards the main area.

"RENNNNNNN~ LOOK AT ALL THE SHINY THINGS! *GASP!* AND THE BUTTONS!"

"Nora…! Don't push random buttons." Ren futilely tried to stop Nora.

*PUSH*

Suddenly the motors above Masamune began to tip over. Arid watched in slight horror as all the melted superheated metal fell on top of Masamune.

"OH SWEET OUM! PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled at his red-haired teammate who immediatly raised her hand, but it was a second too late.

_Gloop._

"..." Stunned Silence. It went onwards for about five seconds when someone said

"Well, That was anti-climatic"

"AHHHHHHGH!" Team JNPR, mostly just Jaune, screamed out loud at the sudden appearance of the Blacksmith, who was dusting off his shoulders. He was completely unharmed, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Masamune just raised his eyebrow bandage at these screaming children and went over to his workplace. Placing his hands in the now cooling steel and straining to lift the thousands of pounds of metal that lay all over his work place.

"..." Arid just watched on, astonished that the Blacksmith had somehow avoided death.

Jaune however, was slowly recovering from his scare. He turned to Pyrrha and asked

"Can you do anything about that?"

She shook her head, "If it was all individual pieces due to its singular mass, I won't be able to bend it to my will as easy as you think." Pyrrha was skilled but even the Champion had limits she couldn't surpass.

Masamune simply laid his hands upon the metal. He sat there for a minute and suddenly the metal began to glow red as heat began to spread throughout the solid metal. This heat continued to spread into and around the solid blob of metal, Masamune then signaled Pyrrha to try and move the metal.

Pyrrha nodded and raised her hand, she attempted to manipulate the liquefying metal. She felt the metal attempt to move to her will but it was still solid at parts which hampered her ability. Pyrrha forcibly removed the liquid metal from the parts that were solid and slowly put the metal back in the vats. It was a difficult job and she couldn't afford to screw up. While solids were easy to control, the improbability and the uncertainty that is any liquid is what is causing her so much trouble.

Pyrrha was sweating the amount of willpower she had to exert on the formless metal took more out of her than conventional means. Solid metals like those in her shield or the blade of Jaune's sword were easier, but when metal is liquefied it takes on a more unconventional means of magnetism. While still containing the properties of metal, its liquid form requires more willpower to bend to her will since the metal wasn't in a single cohesive shape. While Pyrrha could handle larger pieces, it wouldn't be long until she would collapse due to the strain given to her by doing so.

Pyrrha managed to put the rest of the metal into the vats before collapsing onto her knees, Jaune rushing over to help support her.

"T-that was… difficult" She managed to pant out quietly. Masamune rolled over and placed a hand atop her head.

"That was fine. Rest." The Blacksmith looked to Jaune, his eyes seemed to contain a unlimited wealth of Kindness.

"Take her and go, I shall do my best with your weapons and armor." Masamune made a shooing motion with his hand and picked up the dropped weapons and armor.

Jaune nodded quickly and picked up Pyrrha bridal style and left. If one looked closely they could see that the edges of Pyrrha's mouth moving upwards.

* * *

Arid decided that if he was going to keep pussying out on facing his demon, then he'll regret never asking him again.

Taking a deep breath, the Faunus approached the Blacksmith as he was smoothing out the deep rents that went into the Bronze Hoplon. It's normally pristine and untouched surface was covered in the scars of battle though surprisingly it didn't have the signature arm-strap that was a must have for shields.

Masamune ran his hands through the crevices and canyons that the scratches on the shield provided, frowning as he felt alongside the underside. Wherever his hands were touching a bright red mark was left on the shield and when it disappeared so did the scratch. Masamune did this to all the scratches on the Hoplon, making them all disappear. He even went as far as regrinding the edges of the shield to sharp edges, not too sharp as to wound the user.

As Masamune was about to begin working on Jaune's armor, grumbling on about how it protected less than Cardin's heavy plate while still weighing the same. Arid cleared his throat, garnering the Blacksmith's attention.

"What do you want?" The Blacksmith asked with a bandaged eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to know… Did you really mean it? Killing off my team?"

"Yes." Eye twitch.

"You sure?" Arid's eyes following any movement on the Blacksmith's face, however covered up it was.

"Positive" _Twitch Twitch_

"... You're lying aren't you?"

"Nope" _Twitch Twitch Twitch_

"Alrighty then…"

Arid turned away from the Blacksmith and left the smithy. He headed to the Medical Bay in search of answers.

Masamune on the other hand simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. That Jaune child needed better armor. But he said he was going to only repair it and his word was his bond.

* * *

**(Medical Bay)**

As Arid approached the reception area, the Head Nurse immediately notified Doc and left the desk. Leaving the Faunus confused, he decided to sit down on one of the reception chairs and waited. And waited. And waited for half an hour more.

Doc came strolling out of his office, his face set in the most serious that he ever had. Though inside he was screaming internally and trying really, really hard to not screw up the script he had practiced those minutes earlier.

"Hey Doc."

"Did you need something? A check-up perhaps?"

Arid shook his head and asked "You want to grab a drink with me? I know a place that serves some decent beers in Vale and you look like you could use some down time."

Doc screamed internally, again. This wasn't part of the script! How the hell is he suppoused to do anything!? AGH! Whatever, a drink or two wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, I could use a break once in awhile and besides I have nothing to do in the next four hours anyway."

* * *

**(Downtown Vale, the "CrowBar")**

"Ands thensh the crazsh bashtard says that he'lls takke cares of yas whiles you recover froms your lossh" Doc drunkenly spewed out. Oh how Alcohol opened up the most uptight of people.

"Ya-Ya can'tsh hatseh teh guy… Hesh likes yous 'cepts wurst… Hesh gots noes mem-memorhies of hish pastsh. Dah Ozpins says wesh shouldn'tsh besh tellings dis tosh stughdents…. Butsh I gots da feeling thats yous is alrightsssh… Takes cars of teh man wills ya..? Don'tsh like treat himsh differents fromsh nows butts, heh heh, yas gots ta treats hims nicersh, kays?" Doc fell asleep after telling Arid all the Faunus wanted to know, after all he was still under-age to drink alcohol.

Lifting the unconscious Doctor, Arid began his long walk back to school. In his head he debated what to think of the Blacksmith. A person who took the blame in order for the Faunus to not blame himself and fall into depression. It had been awhile since the passing of his close friends and while it hurt a little when he thought about them, it was a vast improvement when compared to how he was when he first found out that they died. The feeling of wanting to join them regardless of the consequences but Masamune kept him busy, preventing the Faunus from joining up with his comrades in the afterlife through a myriad of ways.

While his skills in smithing were sub-par at best, in the terms of Masamune's standards, it was far from being complete. The times where a frown could be seen, Arid would notice bright shining eyes filled with pride. Arid was stubborn. He knew that. But Masamune put up with that, wearing a mask to protect the Faunus. While it seemed cliche and over-used in dramas and fiction, it seemed rather suitable due to the way that the Blacksmith treated his apprentice.

Arid no longer held a grudge against the Blacksmith but it was better to keep things as they were instead of changing them. And with the acceptance of knowledge that was passed down to him from the Doctor who cared for him when he was comatose… It was enlightening to say the least. But Arid had his doubts, even though he knew about this. It was too unbelievable to think it was the Blacksmith who was teaching him had lost his memory then how would he be able to know how to deal with problems as complex as the human mind?

It was time to get the truth from the source itself. And also to drop off the Doctor.

* * *

**(Cinder's Room, Before the Vytal Festival)**

Cinder paced back and forth in her room. Her cohorts were staring in mild amusement as she paced back and forth over and over again. Her face deep in thought. She didn't know how to act on this plan but she planned to make sure it worked.

The sound of breaking glass filled the room as the small but dangerous Neo walked daintily in front of her. Cinder stopped and stared at the powerhouse and gestured to one of the free beds. Neo only nodded with a smirk and sat on the offered bed with her parasoul leaning against the frame.

"So now that we are all here… Shall we prepare?"

Cinder and her crew began to prepare for the Vytal Festival.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual my Wonderful readers! I hope you are having a good Pre-Thanksgiving week! Because in about two days (for me) it will be ThanksGiving! After that is Black Friday and Cyber Monday...! ... Shoot... Need to get ready for that camping before the storm of shopping. Aghhhh...**

**Anyway! Headmaster Arc is coming out on Thanksgiving! For Readers who reads Wayfarer, expect a few days after Thanksgiving for that! **


End file.
